


Undertale: Sans' New Hope

by Yashiroreaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 83,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiroreaper/pseuds/Yashiroreaper
Summary: On the surface, magic is scarce, but Sans begins his life anew, starting at a local university after he and Papyrus are pseudo adopted by the King and Queen of monster. Will Sans find a new reason to live besides his brother on the surface? How will his life change, as he finds his reason to truly live?





	1. It all starts somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale: Sans New Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237511) by Monalisarh. 



Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.1~ It all starts somewhere

I sat on a bench on the university campus breathing in the crisp fall air, today was the beginning of the new semester. This would be the first year that monster would be allowed to attend the university since their arrival almost a year ago. It was nice to see the different monster roaming around campus, you even heard that the school had gotten a few monster professors. 

“E-excuse me, do you know w-where the science building is?” a voice asked, I turned to see a short dinosaur-like monster with round glasses.

“Yeah, you a new student?” I replied they looked away shyly. 

“A-actually I’m a new Professor, just a little lost this place is just so b-big.” They admitted I got off the bench slinging my backpack back on.

“I know it’s a bit confusing, you’ll get used to it soon Professor. Follow me I’ll lead the way.” I explained, she nodded and we began to walk down the cobbled pathways.

“T-thank you, my names Alphys.” She introduced, I smiled down at her brushing aside my dark brown hair.

“Nice to meet you Professor Alphys, my names Sarah, Sarah Robertson,” I added, she smiled at me nervously as we passed the student union building.

“What do you study here?” 

“Me, I’m an English major, but I minoring in Philosophy and History.” 

“Too bad, it would have been nice to teach such a kind person.”

“Don’t worry you’ll do great, my big brother is in science who knows you might teach him.” 

“Your b-brother.”

“Uhuh, he’s really into robotics and computer science.” 

“Wow, I hope I teach him then, he must be just as nice as you.”

“Yeah, he may look a bit scary but he’s really just a big teddy bear.”

“I know someone like that.”

We finally arrived at the science building, I turned to her a fond smile. I reach out for a handshake which she took, smiling at me seeming to have calmed down. She must be so nervous, I know I was my first day here.

“Here you are, good luck, oh and my brother’s name is Christopher, he’ll be the tall long haired metal head.” 

“See you around Sarah.”

“Well, I better head to the English building, bye Professor Alphys.” 

We waved each other off and went our separate ways, I’m so glad to have met a new Professor. Grinning I walked down the tree-lined path to the English building, maybe Tohru would be there. We haven’t talked since our last anime marathon last weekend. For once we all had the same day, or at least evening off so we could watch stuff and eat junk food.

“Sarah good morning!” Tohru called from the steps of the English building.

“Morning Tohru-chan, what class you have this term?” I asked as we walked into the building side by side.

“I have Arthurian Literature, Shakespeare, Medieval Literature and Children’s literature, what about you.” She explained, I smirked.

“Awesome we have Arthurian together, I have Shakespeare in film, Roman History, and Philosophy,” I added, she high-fived me, bobbing in place excitedly.

“I’m so happy, so have you talked to any of the new students?” she chirped, I smirked.

“No, but I did meet a new Professor, her name was Professor Alphys. She had gotten lost, I helped her find the Science building.” I answered she beamed up at me excitedly.

“Oh my god, that’s so cool think we’ll have a new Professor or classmate.” She rambled, I shrugged.

“Who knows, it’d be cool, they all seem so sweet.” I chimed, as we walked to our class on the fourth floor.

“I know, at the coffee shop we got a new co-worker, she’s a cat monster, she’s so fun to work with.” 

“Oh yeah, what was her name Catty, she was so sweet, she had a friend named Bratty who worked at the restaurant across the street right?”

“Yep, I think they’re roommates.”

“So sweet, at the department store we got a few new co-workers, one of them is a big dog fellow he works in the back lifting crates.”

“I heard a spider one opened a bakery down by your work, we should go there sometime for snacks.” 

“That’s sounds awesome, I’d never be able to bring Madeline and Curt there since they’re both so scared of spiders.” 

“Oh dear, maybe Amanda and Malinda will join us?”

“That would be fun, then we can go rent some shows or do some clothes shopping.” 

“Oh yes!” 

We walked into the classroom, we saw Dr. Alice Parker setting up we waved to her as we sat in the back. We began to settle down and get ready for class when a hooded figure walked in, he pulled back the hood to reveal a round skull head, wow a skeleton! He had tired looking eyes with small white pupils and an old blue backpack, almost the same shade as his hoodie. Underneath he had a white turtleneck, he looked almost pudgy. He stood at maybe my height but was pretty big boned.

Dr. Parker turned to him with a smile and went over to introduce herself, he looked so cool! He had this big smile on his face as he and the Professor talked, once they were done he turned to us. I waved at him, he winked at me and walked over to us.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” he asked, I smiled.

“Of course you can, nice to meet you my names Sarah and this is my friend Tohru,” I answered, he sat down and leaned back on his chair turning to us.

“The names Sans, nice to meet you hope we have a skele-TON of fun.” He replied we giggled at his pun.

“That was PUN-nominal.” Tohru cheered.

“She really means it, she wouldn’t fibula to you,” I added, he let out a chuckle.

“I have a feeling we’ll get along great, anyone who enjoys puns is good in my books.” He stated I smiled pushing up my glasses.

“Did you have any trouble getting around campus, I met one of the new Professors earlier and she had gotten lost?” I said, he looked at me his eyes widening.

“Was their name Alphys?” he asked, I nodded did he know her.

“Yep, she was very nice, I took her to the Science building, poor thing had gotten lost, I remember getting lost on my first day too,” I answered he smiled bigger if that was possible.

“She’s a friend of mine, I’m glad she met someone as nice as you first, she can be a bit nervous.” He replied leaning onto the desk.

“Don’t worry about her too much, the students here are really nice, and Sarah’s brother is a science student so she’ll meet another kind face,” Tohru added, he smiled at that.

“Wow, you have a brother.” He chimed, I nodded.

“Yes, I have a lot of siblings, I have six siblings, not including my brother-in-law who I’ve known since I was little,” I stated, he looked at me surprised.

“Wow, that’s a busy household.” He teased, I looked away sadly.

“Not really, only one is my full sibling, the others are half-sisters and a step-brother,” I explained, he shifted awkwardly. “Don’t look so nervous, it’s fine. More siblings are nice, even if we don’t have a really normal family dynamic.”

“You guys all pretty close?” he asked, I nodded smiling again.

“Yep, I actually live with my full brother, the rest of us were pretty close but my little sisters live far away and my step-brother moved away with his fiancé.” I answered, “What about you any siblings?”

“Oh, I have a little brother named Papyrus, he’s in high school.” 

“Aw, that’s so cute, you both are named after fonts.” 

“Yeah, our parents were too, I guess it’s a skeleton thing.” 

“Alright, class let’s get this started.” Dr. Parker cheered, we all turned to the front. Man, this day could not get any better.

(Sans’ POV)

Class finished and I turned to see Sarah and Tohru packing up, man these girls were pretty fun. I wish Toriel had let me take my whoopie cushion to the university I think I could have gotten more cute giggles out of them. Especially Sarah, her chubby cheeks would flush a bit when she laughed. Making the freckles on her face even more noticeable, man I need to stop looking at her. Packing up I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see Sarah looking down at smiling.

“When’s your next class, I’m off till two thirty, wanna hang out in a lounge?” she asked, I nodded.

“Uh sure, my next class isn’t until three,” I answered she smirked her gray eyes shining behind her thick rimmed glasses.

“Sorry guys but I have a class right after this, see you later.” Tohru apologized, we waved her off and Sarah reached out for my hand.

“Come on, I’ll show you the best lounge.” She cheered, she dragged me out of the classroom and up and then down the hall. I chuckled as I tried to keep up with her excited pace, man she was cute. “This place is always empty and it has the comfiest couch.”

“Sounds great bud,” I replied, she slowed down and finally stopped at an open door. Apparently, it was the Religious Studies Lounge, we stepped in and it was completely empty.

“See, this place is the best.” She chimed dragging me onto the couch.

I chuckled as I settled into the plush couch, man this was so soft. She let my hand go and stretched setting her feet on the small coffee table. I put my feet up too, she pulled out her phone clearly looking for something. Finding it she handed me the phone to show me a picture, it was of her and I’m guessing her siblings.

“This is the only pic I have of me and all my siblings.” She stated, I smiled, as she looked at me expectantly. “Come on you have to show me what Papyrus looks like.”

“Oh, sure bud,” I replied, I pulled out my phone and found a pic of me and Paps which I showed to her.

“Wow he’s so tall, just like my bro.” she cheered, I chuckled.

“Yeah, most people think he’s the big brother since I’m so short.” 

“My eldest siblings have the same problem. My full brother is six foot four and he’s the third eldest. My big sister and step brother are both shorter than us.” 

“That big blonde guy was your full brother, I thought the shorter guy was.”

“Lots of people think that he’s my step-brother. My brother just looks like more like Mom’s side of the family, while I look like our Dads. It can be kinda rbothersome to explain.” 

“Oh my god, good one bud.”

“Come on am I tickling your funny bone.”

“Hehehehe, alright here one, Knock Knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“Dishes a very bad joke.”

She burst out into a fit of giggles, which made me chuckled, she gently pushed me. Man who knew listening to Tori about going to school would help me find another pun-lover. I have to thank her when I get home today.

“I have one Sans, Knock Knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Hoot?”

“Hoot who?”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were an owl.”

“Hehehehehe, oh my god that’s a new one. Man, you’re good.”

“Ever heard the joke about the ghost of the white toilet paper?”

“No.”

“There was the old haunted motel, three men came in to use the bathroom, one was a high-class business man, the other was a football player and the last was a redneck farmer. So the business goes in and asks to use the bathroom, the clerk said yes but warned him of a ghost. He shrugged it off went the bathroom while using it the ghost appeared and said I am the ghost of the white toilet paper which made the businessman jump out the window and run away. Next, the quarter came to use the bathroom, he got the same warning but laughed it off. While he was using the bathroom the ghost appears and said that they were the ghost of the white toilet paper, he jumps out the window and runs off. Finally, the Redneck arrives, he gets the same warning. But when the ghost appears and says that they are the ghost of the white toilet paper the redneck says that they won’t be white for long.” 

I broke into tears laughing that was a damn good joke; ever since I came to the surface I’ve been learning so many new kinds of jokes. She seemed quite proud of herself. Not that she shouldn’t be, she’s pretty good at this whole joke thing.

“You’re a pretty good comic bud.”

“I think that’s your department Sans.”

“Wait was that a font joke? Oh, my god, you are the best.”

“Hehe glad you enjoy my jokes, not many people like my humor, well besides Tohru.”

“Any other fun stuff to do on campus?” 

“Some people will play games in the quad, and the student union is a nice place to find people to chat or go to the campus pub. Other than that, I usually just like to find someone  
and hang out in a lounge. I’m not much for drinking myself into oblivion.”

“Me either, did that too much when I was a teen.”

“You had liquor in the Underground, wow is it like magic food?”

“Yep, it’s a bit stronger than human liquor.”

“Let me guess you’re a hard liquor man.”

“Yep, I usually drank magic whiskey or Gin, you?”

“Beer, nothing else taste good unless mixed heavily.”

“Wow, didn’t peg you as a beer person.”

“No one does, and not like lite beer, I mean like ale, or mead stuff, the rest just taste gross.”

“That stuff makes me ale if you ask me.”

“Nice, so what do like to eat?”

“Anything I guess, although I not much for spaghetti, my brother makes it so often I can’t stand it anymore.”

“I can see that I personally like vegetables, I’m pretty much a vegetarian except for Hamburger and chicken. Have you ever had taco’s they’re really good?”

“Nope, they sound good, but human food just goes right through me.”

“Oh yeah, it would, hehe, lucky for you I can make food magic food.”

“Wait, really?”

“Uhuh, I’m actually pretty adept with magic, I’m the only one in my family with it.”

“Never knew humans still had magic users.”

“There are very few, I don’t show it off much, but I have the say it helps me be lazy.”

“You too, my bro always nags me for using my magic to be lazy.”

“Aw cute, my little sisters love magic, they think it’s the coolest, my elder siblings just don’t like me using it in public.”

“Why not?”

“Before monster were freed magic users were discriminated, so almost no one knows I have magic, my friends only learned when monster appeared.”

“That’s a shame, magic is really cool, and if you’re good enough you can do a lot to help people.”

“I know, it’d be nice to learn more, all I can to is levitate things, use small barriers and turn food to magic food.”

“That’s a good start if you want I could teach you some more.”

“Really? That’d be awesome.”

“No prob bud, not often I meet such a sweet human who is also a magic user.”

“You’re epic Sans.”

“I thought I was a comic.”

She giggled, and lightly punched my shoulder, I chuckled and smiled bigger. Damn she was so awesome, she pushed up her glasses and leaned back into the couch looking over at me fondly. 

“Come on you have to tell me more about yourself.”

“Not much for mystery are you?”

“Nope, come on I’m sure it will be SANS-ational.”

I let out a chuckle as she winked at me, damn she was too damn pure. But something about her also reminded me of Tori, like she’d mother me given the chance to. Man, I’ve never wanted to talk to someone about my past so openly.

“Alright how about I tell you how us Monster got to the surface with the help of our friend Frisk.”


	2. He worries

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.2~ He worries

I and Sans left the lounge chuckling, we decided to head to the café for lunch as usual. Over these first few weeks of classes, it became a habit for us to go to the café together after chilling in the lounge doing homework or telling jokes. I lead him to the elevator, I had a feeling the walk to the café would be enough exercise for his lazy body. I guess mine too, the fall weather was okay for my asthma but I didn’t like to push it, especially with the cold going around right now. The last thing I needed was to freak out Sans by having an attack, he was a bit of a Mother hen.

“The elevator, you’re too kind m’lady.” He teased, we stepped into the elevator and I pushed the main floor button.

“Just catering to you my lazy boned friend.” I joked, he smirked up at me.

“Come on a strong girl like you can pick me up no prob.” 

“If I’m carrying you it’ll be bridal style princess.”

“If you’re offering.” 

We left the elevator and he grinned at me, I shook my head as we left the building. I walked off the steps before he jumped at me laughing his head off. I caught him, holding him bridal style, I laughed down at him. He winked and I smirked before walking toward the café. For someone as big boned and tall he is surprising light, but I guess I could lift hundred and fifty-pound pans of bait on my dad’s boat no problem.

“You are so silly Sans, be lucky you’re my friend.” 

“Come on a knight should always carry their princess.”

“So you’re my princess, man I would give you twenty bucks to wear a dress.”

“You wear one and so will I.”

“You’re on.”

Arriving at the Café I set him down, he opened the door for me which made me smile as we walked in. I froze at the overwhelming smell of perfume, I quickly reach for my backpack. Sans looked to me as I searched for my emergency puffer holding back the coughs that threatened to come.

“Sarah, you okay?” he asked, I began to cough unable to find my puffer, damn it where was it? “Sarah, come on bud talk to me.”

I felt his arms wrap over my shoulder, I felt my hands tremble as my coughs worsened. Stupid puffer where the hell are you, I froze, it was at home in my work vest, shit! I found myself leaning into Sans as he lead me outside into the fresh air. I tried to talk but only coughed more trembling in his hold barely breathing.

“Sarah, damn it bud.” He cursed, I tried to calm down and breath but my coughs kept coming.

“S-sans, I-I need to go home.” I sputtered, he nodded and picked me up like I had done for him, I held my bag to my chest.

“I’ll get you home, just stay awake bud.” He hushed, I leaned into his chest coughing.

I felt my body be surrounded by magic, looking up I saw his right eye glow blue with magic. Soon we disappeared and reappeared in the parking lot of my group of townhouses, he began to scan the numbers as I coughed. I could feel him begin to panic until he finally spotted my place, he raced toward my deck faster than I’d ever seen him. I fumbled to get my key, he took it from me with his magic unlocking the door.

He pushed the door open with magic and shut it again, he raced to the living room laying me down on the couch. Looking down at me I saw blue tears forming in his eyes, my breathing calmed down a bit and I pointed to the vest on the computer chair. He nodded and grabbed it he held it toward me I reached into a pocket retrieving my puffer. Taking a few puffs I waited and took more until I finally stopped coughing.

“Thanks, Sans, didn’t mean to scare you.” I thanked, he looked down at me relieved.

“Damn it bud, what the hell happened to you?” he questioned, stroking my forehead.

“I’m okay now, it was just an asthma attack, the smell of perfume set it off,” I answered he frowned as I reached up to wipe away his tears. 

“You need to keep this on you.” He nagged pointing at my puffer.

“I know, I guess I forget to take it out of my work vest when I got off last night,” I stated, he leaned down putting his head on my chest.

“You scared the skin off me bud, hehe you even had me crying. You’re not allowed to die on me okay.” He said I rubbed his skull smiling.

“Don’t worry Sans, this is kinda normal for me.” I soothed, he frowned.

“Not breathing isn’t normal, you looked like you were gonna pass out. I thought I was gonna lose you.” He sobbed, he began to cry again, I hugged him close.

“My poor Sans, I’m okay now, you helped me, my knight in shining armor.” I hushed, he held onto me as I sat up rubbing his spine and skull.

“Hey I’m home!” brother called, I looked up to see him step into the living room which made him freeze. “Who are you and what are you doing to my little sister?”

He hauled Sans off me by his hoodie then pulled him to his tiptoes by his shirt, I glared at him and looked to Sans who was in shock. I stood up grabbing brothers wrist that was holding Sans up. He turned to me in confusion as I slowly got him to release Sans, I pulled my friend close again.

“It’s alright brother, this is my friends Sans, he carried me home when I was having an asthma attack to get my puffer. He kinda had a panic attack over it, isn’t that right my poor SANS-ation.” I explained, Sans lifted his head from my chest to look at my brother apologetically.

“Wait, you had another attack, why did you need to come home to get your puffer?” Brother questioned, I looked away embarrassed.

“Forgot it in my work vest again, sorry bro. But Sans got me home really quick.” I answered he sighed heavily.

“Damn it, Sarah, I’m gonna call Mom and tell her you had an attack, then do you guys want to watch some videos on youtube to calm down?” he offered, I nodded and Sans did  
leaning back into my chest.

Brother walked up the stairs with his usual heavy steps, I rubbed my hands up and down Sans spine soothingly. He gripped onto the back of my baggy hoodie still distressed, I could tell he was checking my stats. That worrywart, I smirked as I leaned down planting a kiss on top of his skull. He pulled away looking up at me his face glowing blue, Oh my god he looked so cute!

“I told you I was fine, my little blueberry.” I teased, he gulped.

“B-blueberry?” he stuttered, I poked his forehead.

“Yep, you’re a blueberry.”

“You’re so weird bud.”

“Someone has to be, now stop checking my stats and let’s get ready for some side-splitting laughs.”

“Okay, and since I checked your stats without permission you can check mine.”

I nodded and used my magic to view, his stats, he and low almost non-existent attack and defense. Not too surprising considering how lazy he was, I doubt my stats were any higher. Looking to his health I felt my soul freeze, he only had one health. The lowest health I had seen was ten, and they were chronically ill, what the hell caused him to be so low on health?

“Sans.. you’re health.”

“Yeah I know, it’s always been this low, Paps thinks it’s because I’m so lazy.”

“Sans.. that’s.. fine tell me when you’re ready.” 

No need to push, I mean sure we were pretty good friends but I didn’t want to push him too far. I know I’d have trouble talking about stuff like that, I mean I avoided telling him about my asthma after all. Sighing I lead him over to my brothers PC, pushing him onto the old large lounge chair, he pulled me next to him with a stupid grin.

“Knock Knock.”

“Hehe Alright who’s there?”

“Alfredo.”

“Alfredo who?”

“No need to be scared I got ya bud.”

I chuckled at his joke, he winked at me seeming to have finally calmed down from his panic attack. Damn this skeleton was going to be the death of me. He was way too sweet for his own good, and he doesn’t even know it. I leaned my forehead against his, he flushed blue as I began to giggle which made him chuckle along with me.

“You are such a nerd blueberry.” 

“And you’re not, miss-I-collect-comics-and-fantasy-books.”

“Fair.”

I heard brother footsteps again trudge toward the stairs, lucky for us he’s so loud when he moves. Or else he might have hauled Sans off by his clothes again. I leaned back and he did the same to the other side as my brother walked over to us plopping down at the computer. He stretched and turned on the monitor and began to look for a playlist to watch. Sans seemed to be nervous, I tugged at his hoodie and smiled at him as he looked to me. He smiled back, I shifted trying to give him more room but I found myself half in his lap, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“You gonna be alright when I head to my lab at three sis?” he asked, I took out my phone seeing it was twelve forty-five. 

“I’ll be fine bro.” I soothed, he looked at me not convinced.

“Hey I can stay with her, I can miss my Theoretical Physics class it’s pretty basic for me.” Sans offered, I giggled at him.

“Only you would say theoretical physics is basic.” I teased, he shrugged.

“You forget I used to work as the assistant to a quantum physicist.” He rebutted, I smirked at that.

“How old are you?” brother asked, Sans winked at him.

“I’m a skeleton, how old do you think I am?” he joked, I slapped him lightly. “In human years I’m about a hundred, but that’s like early-twenties for a skeleton.”

“That’s pretty brutal, so how does some Game Grumps animations sound guys,” Brother replied, I nodded and Sans did too.

“Hey if this girl thinks it’s funny I’m sure it will be HUMERUS.” He chortled, I giggled as brother rolled his eyes starting the playlist.

(Sans’ POV)

Her brother had run off to the university early to get some food, me and her stayed seated on the lounger. She had pretty much maneuvered herself into my lap and was leaning against me as we chuckled at the animations. Something about this felt so natural to me, just sitting here with her felt right. She didn’t have any fear towards me, she never had, and she was almost eager to get closer to me. 

“So what you want to do since you’re stuck here with me?” she asked tilting her head back to look up at me, I smirked down at her.

I heard the front door open and some loud rap music playing, she turned to the door. That wasn’t her brother, or she would have left my lap, right? Who was that? 

“Hey Madeline!” she greeted, I saw a small woman with shoulder-length hair and a big sweater on entering the room.

“Hey, Hun, oh and who’s the friend.” She replied Sarah turned to me smiling.

“Oh this is my friend Sans, remember I told you about him, he staying with me since I had asthma attack earlier when we went to the café,” Sarah explained, her friend looked at her in worry.

“Not again, did you take your puffer? Want me to stay home tonight?” she questioned walking over to the chair.

“I’m fine, you have work tonight and you’re going to Curt’s after, I’ll be fine, Sans is staying till Chris gets home.” Sarah soothed, her friend sighed rubbed her head.

“Here I was going to ask for a ride to work.” She muttered.

“I can still drive you, I’m fine,” Sarah argued, I glared at her.

“Hell no, you’re not allowed till tomorrow, you know that. I can walk if I hurry.” She stated, I looked to Sarah who was pouting.

“Hey, I can drive you if Sarah doesn’t mind letting me drive her car.” I offered, Sarah turned to me smiling.

“Of course you can, I’ve been curious about your driving skills mister teleport.” She teased, I shrugged at her light teasing.

“Oh fine then.” Madeline sighed and went off to I assume put on her uniform.

“Oh since we’re out why don’t we pick up your brother and bring him over to hang out. Then I can make you both supper.” Sarah cheered, I smiled at her, she had been eager to  
meet Paps since the day we met.

“Sure, I’ll text him to wait at the school for us to get him. You don’t have to go through so much trouble for us you know.” I stated, she chuckled lightly shoving me.

“It’s no trouble, I’m the one that’s putting you out, besides I must meet him he seems so sweet, and I’ve been wanting to make you guys my own special recipe, I’m sure you’ll  
both love it.” She chimed, I pulled out my phone texting Paps that I’d be over to pick him up with a friend of mine.

“So, how come this is the first time you brought your boyfriend home?” Madeline teased, Sarah leaned over the back of the chair as I flushed. Boyfriend? Me?

“Shut up Maddy! He’s my friend!” she growled, I poked her side.

“If I was would that make me your Vertebae?” I joked, she broke out into a fit of laughter.

“That’s your best one yet.” She laughed, I smirked as Madeline gave me the, I’m watching you point.

“You two are so cute, oh to be young again.” Madeline wooed, I chuckled at that.

“Who said I was young missy, I’m a hundred of your human years,” I said, she laughed at that.

“For skeletons that make you in your early twenties, don’t look so shocked I’m a major in Monster studies.” She rebutted, “Now, stop cuddling and let’s head out I want to eat  
before my shift if I can.”

Sarah hopped out of my lap and raced to grab her car keys from her bag which she tossed to me. I checked for my wallet in my pocket before turned to see her shove her puffer and wallet into her hoodie pocket. 

I lazily slide of the lounger and followed the ladies outside as her friend locked their door as Sarah skipped to her car. I unlocked the doors and got into the driver’s seat, she hopped in next to me fiddling with the radio and a cord. Madeline stood on the deck with a smoke as I started the car, Sarah had her phone hooked up to the cord.

“What are you doing?” I asked as I began to adjust the mirrors to my height.

“Oh this, it lets me play my tunes from my phone in the car, it’s a lot better than listening to some top a hundred’s station.” She answered she played a classic rock song.

“Nice, what kind of music you listen to, besides those anime songs you and Tohru rock to?”

“Pretty much everything, but I prefer either classical, dubstep, or rock and metal.” She listed, “what about you?”

“Same, really depends on my mood, do have any songs by Mindless Self Indulgence?”

“You like them too, and yes I do, let’s play that then, probably not gonna be able to listen to it when we pick up Pap.” 

“True, I think Pap would die of embarrassment, you don’t know how hard it is to even curse around him. Damn he is too damn innocent, he likes less intense music.” 

“Alright let’s head out lover birds.” Madeline teased as she hopped in the back Sarah glared at her.

“Alright let’s go, so where you work girly?” I asked.

“I work at the coffee shop by Pete’s Dinner and the MacDonalds.” She explained, I nodded I knew that place.

“Coolio, now play our jam bud.” I stated, just then she played ‘Bitches’ which made me laugh as I backed out of the parking spot. “Wow, Sarah nice timing.”

“Excuse me, Sans, did you want ‘Shut me up’ or ‘Get it up’ instead?” Sarah teased, I chuckled as I pulled onto the road.

“True enough bud,” I replied Sarah leaned back in her seat as I changed lanes. Man, I loved her sense of humor.


	3. Meeting Papyrus

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.3~ Meeting Papyrus

We leaned against the hood of the car waiting for Papyrus to arrive, we had spent the first five minutes picking through my phone for music that he’d like. We had settled on a mix of pop tunes and soft rock tunes. It made me smile as I saw the mix of humans and monster leaving the school. 

“Just a warning bud, Paps can be a little loud.” He warned, I smiled at that.

“Sans I have a three year old sister, I’m sure I can handle Papyrus, besides I’m not too quite myself.” I countered, he chuckled at that.

“Brother there you are!” a higher pitched male voice yelled, I saw Papyrus race over to us, oh my god he is adorable.

“Hey bro, I’d like to introduce you to my friend..” Sans started, I raced over to hug Papyrus quickly.

“You are too cute!” I squealed, he laughed with a Nyehehe, he is too precious. “Nice to meet you I’m Sarah, me and your brother go to University together, he’s told me a lot about you.”

“Wowie this new human knows about me!” he cheered, I turned to Sans who had a pleased smirk.

“Yep, be careful bro or she might just adopt you.” Sans teased, Papyrus laughed again which made me smile.

“Since your brother were hanging out today, I decided that we should come get you so I can make you guys a special dinner.” I explained, he seemed very pleased.

“Wowie you truly are kind human.” He praised, I pulled him down to pat his skull.

“You are too sweet Papyrus, can’t I just keep him Sans.” I cooed, Sans let out a hearty chuckle.

“Then you wouldn’t be my Vertebae.” He joked, Papyrus let out a grumble. He really did hate puns, I turned to see him smiling, or maybe not?

“You asking me out Bone boy.” I teased, he blushed at that.

“Um.. no… come on let’s head back to your place.” He stuttered, I chuckled playfully shoving him.

“I’m kidding, don’t get so flustered, how can I adopt Paps if I’m dating you?” I said, he smirked at that his flush fading.

“Man you’re such a tease bud.” He muttered, I lead Paps to the back seat.

“Don’t mind my brother, he’s just a bit shy! Want to borrow my dating manual brother?” he chimed, Sans buried his face into the wheel flushing.

“Papyrus…” he mumbled, I patted Paps head before we got into the car.

“Let’s drop this topic before you’re brother dies of embarrassment Papyrus. Come on Sans I’m just teasing you, we’re buds.” I soothed, he looked at me and sighed.  
“Man bud didn’t know you were so interested in the bone zone?” he stated, I flushed did he just, he did.

“What’s the bone zone?” Papyrus asked, I turned to him smiling.

“Nothing, it’s an inside joke among us university kids.” I answered, he seemed satisfied with that, man that was close no need of Pap getting flustered too.

“Let’s head out.” Sans stated, I shot him a quick glare which he smirked at, damn him.

“So human what kind of dinner are you making?” Papyrus chimed, as Sans drove out of the school parking lot.

“It’s a surprise, but if you want I’ll let you help.” I replied, he smiled at that.

“Oh yes I would love to help you cook, after all I am a master chef.” He boasted, I couldn’t help but smile at his confidence.

“Then you’ll learn a new recipe, I’m not too bad of a cook myself, I earned myself the name of house wife.” I stated, he look confused. “It means I cook like a Mom, or a good wife would. Nothing too fancy but it’s very comforting.” 

“Wowie, I shall be glad to taste such dishes. But do you have magic ingredients?”

“Don’t worry, I’m a magic user, I can turn food into magic food, I’ve done it for your brother there a few times. Besides I find magic food tastes better.” 

“You can use magic, that’s fantastic human, I’ve never met a human magic user before.”

“There aren’t many of us anymore, your brothers been helping me learn more magic.”

“Wowie, brother that is the least lazy thing I’ve heard you doing, I’m happy.”

“Heh not too much work, I’m so lazy that I teach her sitting down.” Sans interrupted, I chuckled it wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Lazy bones!” Papyrus lectured, I giggled at his tone. “Human I do not how you can hang around him all day!”

“Ah Pappy your brother is pretty cool even if he is lazy, besides I’m pretty lazy too.” I hushed, he looked at me confused.

“Not you too human, brother you’re laziness is rubbing off on people!” he exclaimed, Sans let out a chuckle.

“Nah bro, this one was lazy before I met her.” Sans stated, I giggled and lightly swatted his arm.

“It’s not fault, everyone is born sucking at one thing, mine just happened to be breathing.” I joked, he tensed giving a weak laugh. “It’s a joke Sans, I’m fine now, this is kinda normal for me.”

“I still don’t know how you call that normal.” He stated, I pouted guess he was still worried.

“Aw Sansy I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just Asth-making a joke.” I joked, he let out a bellowing laugh.

“You my friend are a great comic.” He complimented, I winked at him as Pap groaned.

“That’s your stick Sansy, tibia honest I find your jokes very humerus.” 

“Not another one!” Pap complained, I turned to smile at him.

“Aw poor Papy, don’t worry baby bones we’re done now.” I cooed, he sighed looking at me uncertainly. 

“Oh fuck you buddy!” Sans cursed, as the car slammed to a stop and I was awkwardly thrown back.

“Ow..” I grumbled, turning I saw the collision in front of us that Sans probably just missed being a part of. “Oh god, put on the four-ways Sansy, I’m gonna go check on them.”

I quickly hopped out of the car, I saw that the driver that had crashed into the back of the other car was bleeding. His windshield had shattered, I froze as I noticed a child in the back who was bleeding. Quickly I flung the door open taking the toddler out as they cried, shit this isn’t good.

“Sarah someone behind is calling nine-one-one, oh god the kiddo okay?” he stated, I nodded as I finished my little check. The little one had gotten a few small cuts and bruises but overall they were okay.

“Go check on the driver, I’m gonna try to calm down the little one.” I ordered, he nodded as I turned my focus to the child. “It’s okay little one, my names Sarah baby what’s your name?”

“Ada.” They cried, I gently shifted Ada to my hip.

“Hi Ada sweety, the doctors are coming soon, now how old are you?” I cooed, she sniffled gripping my shirt tightly.

“T-three, I is scared.” She muttered, I hushed her softly.

“Do you like music?” I hummed, she nodded. “How about Frozen?”

“Frozen, yeah!” she cheered, I gently rocked her humming ‘Let it go’.

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footstep to be seen..” I sung, just then I heard a angry voice shouting curses.

“Unhand me you freak, god damn monster this is your fault!” a male voice cursed, Ada cried again shaking.

“I’m just trying to help bucko, you’re bleeding.” Sans soothed, I marched over still rocking Ada.

“Stop this yelling, you’re scaring little Ada.” I demanded, the man driver looked up at me disgusted.

“I’m just telling this freak to go back where he came from, it’s their fault this place all went to hell.” The man hissed, Ada continued to cry and shake the man smelled of liquor.

“This is not the time or place, now are you dizzy?” I asked, he turned and spat blood at my face.

“Bitch, now unhand my girl or I’ll have you arrested.” He stated, I gently set down Ada who looked at the man fearfully.

“Sir, you’ve been drinking haven’t you?” I questioned, he looked at me ready to strike. “I see, don’t worry the ambulance is on its way, I’ll be sure to explain this to them, as you are  
clearly not in a proper state.”

He moved to strike, which I dodged easily, drunks always give away their movements. I could hear the siren approach, at least I didn’t have to deal with this trash for long. Standing up I held Ada’s small hand as the ambulance pulled up to us.

“Hello, we’re here to help.” One called as she hopped out of the car.

“Yes, this man has a head injury and this little girl is hurt. I’d check the man for alcohol, I fear this may have been a DUI, me and my friends were able to get the little one calmed down.” I informed, she raced over to pick up the child as the other two raced to the man’s aide.

“Thank you, we’ve got it from here, would you mind staying till a cruiser arrives, they’ll want to ask some questions.” She replied, I nodded and I felt a boney hand on my shoulder.

“Of course, don’t worry Ada you’re safe now.” I hushed as Ada was taken away. “Papyrus still in the car?”

“Nah bro raced to help the other car, now he’s talking to the kids from the other car.” Sans answered, pointing to where Pap was talking to a set of older kids. “Didn’t know you were such a good dodger.”

“Not really, drunks just can’t hide their movements well, I’ve seen those movements enough to know how to dodge. Poor little thing shouldn’t be anywhere near a man like him.” I replied, he patted my shoulder.

“She’s in good hands now bud.” He stated, I nodded and sighed.

“Can’t help it, poor little thing… Let’s go check on Pap don’t want him getting verbally assaulted too.” I replied, he stood in my way looking up at me in concern.

“Don’t worry about what he said, I’ve heard worse it doesn’t bother me.” He said, I frowned. “Guys like that have nothing on me.”

“I know, I just hate people like him, they’re so ignorant.” I huffed, he gave me a weak smile.

“But for everyone one of them there a dozen of you, don’t let them bug you, they aren’t worth it.” He soothed, I leaned down and hugged him.

“I know they aren’t, I just hate seeing people try and hurt you.” I confessed, he simply rubbed my back.

“Didn’t know you cared so much bud, a pal like you makes idiots like them mean nothing.” He mused, I pulled back and smiled at him.

“Of course I do Sansy, you’re my friend and I care about you very much.” I added, he flushed scratching his chin as I heard sirens of the police approach. “We better go get Pappy before the police arrive, they’ll want to talk to everyone separately.”

“Yeah, and Sarah I care about you too.” He murmured squeezing my hand tighter. 

(Papyrus’ POV)

Finally we were on the road again, brother and his friend had this tension between them. Brother’s face would blush when he looked at her, but he held her hand as he drove. Was my brother really in love with this human? If so I’d be so happy my big brother really deserves to find love after all he has been through. So far Sarah seemed to be a perfect match for him, their shared his annoying humor and she seemed to have the same overprotective nature that brother had. Too bad my brother is too shy to admit his feelings, lucky for him I am so amazing at dating that I can help him to admit his feelings.

“We’re almost there Pappy dear.” Sarah chimed taking me out of my thoughts.

“Nyehehe I cannot wait to see your house.” I cheered, she smiled at me fondly.

“You’re too precious.” She cooed, as brother turned into a parking lot like road. “You’re a very good driver Sansy, even better than myself.”

“I’m not that good, I just gotta be careful when there are crazy drivers out there.” He replied, Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Learn to take a compliment bone-boy.” She stated, he flushed looking away, oh brother you need my dating manual more than I do.

“Let’s head in…” he stated, hopping out of the car Sarah smirked at him and turned to me smiling.

“We better head in before your brother gets himself too flustered.” She teased, I nodded and we both got out of the car. “Here since you’re so eager to go inside.” 

She tossed him a set of keys attached to a lanyard, he fumbled to catch them much to Sarah’s amusement. He glared at her as she winked at him, his blush deepened as he turned to unlock the door. She hooked my arm in hers smiling as Sans raced into the house discarding his shoes messily. Sarah pulled me in and took of her shoes and put her and Sans’ up onto the shoe rack. Pulling off my red boots I set them neatly beside the rack as they were too tall to sit on it.

“Wowie this place is nice.” I complimented, she hooked my arm again.

“I’m gonna give you the VIP tour of the house of Geeks and Nerds.” She chimed.

I let her lead me from the kitchen/entrance into the livingroom. There were two couches, a deep freeze, TV and stand with consoles and a desk with a desktop computer along with a computer chair and lounger. The whole room was covered with posters and had two full bookshelves, one had figures and other toys on the top three shelves. Along with a collection of swords hanging above her TV.

“Wowie this is so cool! Who’s figurines?” I asked, she pulled me over to the figures.

“Mostly mine, although my roommates own a few of them.” She answered, she had even more than me, did she use them to plan out battle scenarios too? “There really cool to display but I let any kids who come over play with them. I wanted to display my plushies down here but there isn’t enough room so I have them up in my room. I would take you up there but it’s a bit of a disaster right now.” 

“Heh Sarah show him the batmobile.” Sans suggested, she light up and picked up a large toy that looked familiar but different. “You’re gonna love it bro.”

Pressing the bat symbol the car began to flash and engine noises could be heard. This went on for a whole minute, and I could help but marvel at this awesome toy car. The lights stopped and a clicking noise sounded and the lights flickered before the show was over. Sarah had a huge grin on her face, clearly I need to learn much more about human toys.

“I got this guy in New York City when I was in high-school on a band trip, there was this huge toy store and one part you could build your own toy cars, so I built this batmoblie and added as many flashing lights as I could. This is a crowd favourite, especially among kids, they love all the noises and lights.” She explained, gently she passed me the super  
cool car. “Here Pap you try.”

“Wowie this is so cool Sarah!” I complimented, reaching out and pressed the button and examined the car as it put on its little show again. Humans had the coolest things.

“If I ever go back to New York I know what I’ll be bring you back.” She chimed, Sans chuckled.

“It’s official bro, she’s adopted you.” He teased, as I spun the wheels on the car.

“Oh hush, I always bring back everyone something when I go on trips. Now I would have gotten you a nice telescope or maybe an ‘I heart New York’ outfit all blue just like your  
magic.” She stated, wow she even knew about brother’s love for astronomy.

“Heh you know me too well.” He stated, she walked over and pulled him into a one arm hug.

“Of course I do Sansy-boy, spent too much time with you not to.” She hummed, brother smirked and reach up to pat her head.

“True enough bud.” 

“Now Pappy dear do you still want to help me make supper?”

“Of course!” I chimed, she smiled at me.

“Alright then let’s get started, you can help too lazy bones.” She teased, dragging me and brother into the kitchen. She really is a nice human.


	4. His Love Begins

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.4~ His love begins

She had danced around the kitchen as she had taught me and Paps how to make her taco spaghetti, Paps seemed to really like her. Not too surprised though Paps likes everyone and Sarah is a really good girl. She had a charm about her, in the way that she would happily talk to anyone but also stand up for what was right. Man the way she handled that racist man had been amazing and she had really calmed the little girl too.

She was currently plating the food as she forced me and Paps to sit down and be served insisting that we were her guests. She was humming softly to herself as she placed plates in front of me and Paps before turning back to grab her own. Sitting down she did an odd almost praying like pose with her hands with both palms flat against the other.

“Thanks for the food.” She chimed, turning to us she motioned us to eat.

“We should be saying that.” I teased, she stuck her tongue out at me.

“I was thanking the gods for the food.” She stated, I looked at her confused. “It probably sound weird but many humans believe that gods live in everything, so it’s always good to thank them for the food we eat.”

“Wowie!” Paps exclaimed, she smiled. “I thought humans believed in one god?”

“Most do, but since I’m a magic user I can sense the magic of gods in everything so I believe that gods live everywhere.” She answered, Paps nodded excitedly, I never really expected her to be religious. “Sans why do you look so shocked?”

“Oh just never thought of you as the religious type, considering some of the things I’ve heard you say.” I stated, she chuckled.

“I don’t really consider myself religious, especially with organized religion, I just can’t deny their magic that I sense around. I don’t really believe like most people do, I know that gods can be good, but they can also be bad. So I do not pray to them, I just thank them for their magical presence and the things they create with that magic.” She explained, I nodded understandingly I felt the same way. “Alright no more talking we don’t want dinner to get cold. Go ahead and dig in.”

Paps was the first to eat, I twirled my fork and took a bite; wow this was really good. The spices were nice and flavourful, the noodles were soft and the sauce just added to the flavour. She really was a good cook, I mean sure she had brought me in some homemade cookies before that were pretty amazing but this was just as good as Tori’s cooking. Sarah looked at it seeming a bit disappointed, what did she have to be disappointed in?

“Wowie this is really good Sarah you must teach me your culinary secrets!” Paps complimented, she smiled at him fondly.

“Oh thank you sweety, usually this is better but I guess that’s what I get for using premade taco spice.” She said, I reached over to poke her chubby cheek.

“You need to learn to take compliment too there bud, this is one of the best meals I’ve had.” I chided, she blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

“Sorry it’s just the house wife in me I guess, always trying to improve my cooking.” She joked, I snickered.

“A house wife, where did you get that name?” I teased, she giggled.

“Maddy, she called me her little house wife when she first moved in because I always made home cooked meals every night.” She laughed, I snickered and tussled her hair.

“Oh my god you’re too sweet Sarah.” I cooed, she smiled at me fondly and I couldn’t help but blush. 

“What are we going to do after supper?” Paps asked, Sarah turned to him and stroked her chin.

“I was thinking maybe of watching a show, oh I have an idea, let’s watch the ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ it’s a really good movie.” Sarah answered, I looked at her confused as she smirked. 

“Kinda early for Christmas movies isn’t?” I teased, she giggled.

“It’s more of a Halloween and Christmas movie, trust me it’s really good.” She stated, I shrugged.

“Heh whatever you say.” I muttered.

(Sarah’s POV)

I laid on the couch my head on Sans shoulder and Paps rested his skull into the pillow on my lap. I wasn’t too surprised that they were both enthralled by the film. Papyrus seemed to really like Jack while Sans seemed to prefer Sally. Every time a song number began I could help but sing to them, Sans really seemed to like to hear me sing. The film was nearly over, and it was adorable to see Jack and Sally sing together and kiss.

“Wowie this is the best movie I have ever seen!” Paps exclaimed, I patted his head gently.

“Yep, pretty good isn’t it, I love this movie, always watch it around Halloween and Christmas. My favourite part is still the music, it’s all so great and fun to sing along to.” I added,  
I heard Sans chuckle as he pulled an arm around me.

“No doubt bud, I think you may have them all memorized, especially those two sadder songs.” He stated, I nodded.

“Yeah they’re the coolest ones, sadder songs usually have the nicest lyrics.” I admitted, he chuckled and placed his cheek onto my head.

“You’re so weird bud.” He murmured, I giggled.

I heard my phone ring from my purse, I used my magic to bring it over so I didn’t have to remove Paps from my lap. Looks like it was my brother, wonder what he was up to? Answering it I could tell her had just gotten out of his lab as I could hear the background noise of his classroom packing up. 

“Hey sis, I just got a text from Jesse, he’s planning a big hang out tonight, do you need to me to stay home tonight?” he asked, I smiled.

“No bro I’ll be fine, I’m not a little kid you know, go have fun with your friends.” I answered, I felt Sans pull me closer.

“Are you sure?” he insisted, I sighed at his worry.

“Come on bro, I’ll be fine it was just an asthma attack, now go have fun I know you don’t get to hang out with the guys too much anymore.” I stated.

“Okay, but if you need me call.”

“I will, go have fun.”

“Will do.”

I hung up and smiled at my phone, oh brother you need to become less overprotective. It’s not like I haven’t handle these attacks all my life and half the time all alone. Pap and Sans were both looking at me in confusion, now how to convince Sans that I’d be okay. 

“Who was that?” Sans asked, I leaned back to look up at him.

“My brother, he got invited out to his friend house, they don’t get to hang out much anymore since he got married, so I told brother to head up.” I answered, he looked at me worriedly.

“Is your roommate coming back later?” he stated, I shook my head.

“No she always stays with her boyfriends on nights she works since he’s a mid-nighter.” I explained, he did not look pleased.

“And you thought you’d be fine to stay alone because?” he questioned, I huffed.

“Sans I’m not a child, and I’ve already told you that’s kinda of normal for me. I can handle myself.” I huffed, he turned away his hold on me tightening.

“Yeah no, you stop breathing and you expect me to let you stay alone all night?” he hissed, I felt Pap get up from my lap.

“You stopped breathing Sarah?” Paps inquired, I sighed and turned to see a worried look on the younger skeleton.

“Aw Paps don’t get upset, I’m fine it’s kinda normal for me, I have something called asthma. Sometimes my lungs just stop working, but I have all the medicine I need to get better  
on me so I’ll be fine.” I hushed, Sans pulled me around to face him.

“I’m not leaving you alone Sarah, you nearly passed out in my arms.” Sans stated, I sighed he didn’t seem like he was willing to budge on this. “Sarah you’re my friend and you’re  
sick let me help.”

“Oh Sans, fine you win, but you’re worrying too much.” I hummed, he pulled me into a hug.

“Rather worry over nothing than lose you.” He muttered, I hugged him back humming softly.

“Oh are we going to have a sleepover!” Paps cheered, we pulled apart and I turned to hug Paps.

“Maybe, but I think you’ll need to head back home young man.” I stated, Sans nodded.

“Yeah bro, I told Tori I’d have you home by eight you know how worried she’ll get if you stay out tonight.” Sans added, so that was the name of their caretaker.

“I know Mother does worry, she’ll be worried about you too won’t she?” Paps asked, Sans patted Paps head.

“No prob bro, when I drop you off I’ll go in and talk to Mom and tell her why I won’t be home tonight.” He answered, “You’re coming too Sarah, you did want to meet everyone  
didn’t you?”

“Of course, especially little Frisk, you’ve told me so much about them all.” I chimed, he chuckled and hugged me close nuzzling his face into my neck.

“God you’re gonna adopt them too aren’t you, you’re so weird bud.” He teased, I chuckled.

“I’m a mother hen, besides I love little kids they’re so cute and precious.” I cooed, he pulled away and hopped off the couch.

“Well we better head out.” He stated, I nodded and took the hand he had extended to me. 

“Of course Sir Sans.” I purred, he pulled me off the couch and caught me in his arms bridal style.

“Of course Princess.” He hummed, I giggled as he winked at me, god he was so stubborn.

(Sans’ POV)

Sarah was singing to songs from the movie we had watched with Papyrus as I drove toward home. I can’t believe this girl thought she could be alone tonight after nearly dying in my arms. How can she be so non-chalet about it? I mean she could have died earlier and she’s just laughing it off like its normal? 

I turned to quickly glance at her, her breathing had gotten a lot better but she still had an unpleasant rattle. When we were watching the movie she had brief moments that made me think she would have another attack. It’s not like she can just come back if she dies, if she dies that’s the end, she’s gone. Why can’t she understand that?

“Brother are you alright?” Paps asked, I felt both him and Sarah’s gazes on me.

“Yeah I’m fine bro.” I lied, Sarah gave me a questioning glare.

“Sans let’s sing the next song together.” Sarah insisted, I nodded as she reached out to hold my hand.

“Alright.” The song began, it was the song that Jack sang from the movie.

“There are few who’d deny at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlight night I excel without ever even trying.  
With the slightest little effort I’ve my ghost like charms I’ve have seen grown men give out a shriek.” We sung, man she had a really nice voice but she seemed happy with my voice too. “With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet. Yet year after year it’s the same routine and I grow so weary of the sounds of screams. And I Jack the Pumpkin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing.”

Wowie!” Paps cheered, I smiled as Sarah giggled.

“Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow, there’s something out there far from my home. A longing that I’ve never known.” We sung again, “I’m the  
master of fright, and a demon of light, and I’ll scare you right out of your pants. To a guy in Kentucky I’m mister unlucky and I’m known throughout England and France. And since I am dead, I can take off my head, to recite Shakespearean quotations, no animal nor man can scream like I can. With the fury of my recitations. But who here would ever understand, that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin, would tire of his crown. If they only understood, he’d give it all up if he only could. Oh there’s an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown, the fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears.”

Finally we had arrived at our place, Sarah paused her music and looked forward in wonder at the large house. I pulled in beside the van that Tori had gotten, Sarah was practically bouncing in her seat as I turned off the car. I tighten my hold on her hand as Paps climbed out of the back of the car.

“Greetings we are home!” he called, I snickered as I let Sarah go so we could get out of the car.

“Oh Papyrus welcome home, is Sans with you?” Asgore called, walking around the house with his gardening outfit on. “Oh and that must be your friend, Howdy.”

“Hello your Majesty, my name is Sarah it’s an honor to meet you.” she greeted bowing, she turned to glare at me. “Sans why didn’t you tell me?”

“Hoho no need to be so formal, it’s nice to meet you Sarah.” He soothed, reaching out to shake Sarah’s hand which she took with some hesitation.

“Sorry sir, it’s just not every day one meets royalty.” She admitted, I chuckled and poked her cheek.

“Calm down bud, so Pops where’s Mom, I need to talk to her?” I asked, Sarah looked at me pouting clearly embarrassed, man she looked so cute.

“Oh I’ll go get her, I think she’s inside reading, Frisk dear why not come greet our guest!” Asgore replied, Sarah light up bouncing in place again.

“Thanks Pops.” I said, as he walked into the house calling to Tori.

Frisk raced out from the backyard, “Oh my god they’re adorable!” Sarah exclaimed racing over to hug the kiddo.

Frisk looked at me sighing ‘Is this your friend?’ they asked, I nodded and Sarah pulled back and Frisk signed again. ‘Thank you, my names Frisk, you’re really nice.’

“Frisk said…” I started, but Sarah patted Frisk’s head clearing her throat.

“No problem sweetheart, you’re adorable and I mean it, do you want me to speak in sign back deary?” Sarah hushed, Frisk hugged Sarah grinning.

“You know sign?” I asked, Sarah nodded as she stood up with Frisk in her arms.

“Of course, I want to be a teacher after all, I should know how to sign so I can teach everyone.” Sarah stated, “Besides it’s pretty useful since I lose the ability to speak sometimes.”

“Oh this must be your new friend, looks like you’ve been acquainted with my child.” Tori greeted, Sarah turned to the door.

‘Yep Mom she’s really nice, and she can read sign!’ Frisk signed quickly, Sarah smiled and nuzzled Frisk.

“You’re too precious!” Sarah cooed, Tori smiled.

“Thank you for bringing the boys home safe dearie.” Tori thanked, I walked over to Tori.

“Actually Mom, we’re just dropping off Paps, Sarah got sick earlier and I’m not leaving her alone at her place tonight.” I explained, Sarah glared at me.

“Oh my, the poor dear are you alright?” Tori questioned walking over to check Sarah’s temperature.

“Not sick like that Miss, it’s nothing really Sans is just overreacting, I had an asthma attack earlier but I’m fine now.” Sarah answered, Tori was clearly checking her stats.

“Did you not take your medicine in time dear, you took some damage from it?” Tori asked, Sarah flushed.

“Oh I kinda forget my meds home, but Sans got me home fine, and.. I took damage, that’s weird it wasn’t that bad…” Sarah stated, as Tori took Frisk into her arms and examined Sarah.

“Oh you poor dear, you definitely shouldn’t be alone, you’re a very smart boy Sans.” Tori hushed, “I think you two should stay here tonight.”

“I don’t want to be a burden Miss, I should be fine at home and Sans said he’d stay with me.” Sarah began Tori hushed her.

“It’s no bother dear, look you’re skins even breaking out, if you stress yourself you’ll have another attack, do you need to go pick up any of your medicine?” Tori asked, Sarah nodded. “Sans I hope you were the one driving?”

“Yeah, she’s not allowed to drive, don’t worry we’ll go pick up her meds and come right back.” I soothed, Sarah glared at me clearly upset with Tori’s motherly treatment.

“Yes, now dearie do be careful and when you get back I’ll have so tea and pie for you to regain some energy.” Tori lulled, Sarah nodded and I grabbed her hand leading her back to the car. “Be careful you two!”

“We will Mom, be back soon.” I said, as me and Sarah sat back into the car.

“You knew this was going to happen didn’t you?” Sarah hissed, I shrugged.

“Not exactly, but you gotta admit it was bad, I mean you lost HP bud.” I responded, she huffed folding her arms over her chest. “Aw Sarah I’m sorry, I know Tori can be a bit smothering but some magic food made by her will make you feel better. Don’t be mad bud…”

“I’m not mad, I just hate bother people with this, my Dad said I should be able to deal with this on my own.” She muttered, I leaned over and kissed her forehead as I drove back to her place.

“Well your Dad sounds like an ass, it’s okay to need help. Your my friend, I want to you help me, come one I know you’d do the same.” I replied, she nodded and held my hand again.

“I know, thank you Sans.”

Whoever her Dad was he sounded like a jerk. How can you tell someone who’s sick like this that they should be able to handle it on their own? I held her hand tighter and as I heard sobbing. I looked to see tears falling down her face, I began to rub her hand. No one should ever be allowed to make her cry, she’s too nice. 

“Sarah, I’m here for you no matter what. You’re my friend, and I.. I love you.”

“I-I love you too Sans, t-thank you.”

“You’re not alone, I won’t let you be alone. I promise.”


	5. Shared Night

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.5~ Shared Night

We arrived back at the house, I had picked up all my meds and packed a quick sleepover bag. Sans had pulled me into a hug as soon and we got back to my place, I can’t believe I cried. He didn’t hate or scold me he just told me it was going to be okay and I was allowed to be sick. That he would be there for me no matter what. The ride back was quiet we simply held hands and occasionally made puns to try and cheer up.

Now here we were again, it had gotten a lot darker now, but I guess it was eight at night now. Sans held my hand as we walked toward the house, I guess everyone had went inside. He pushed open the door and we both slipped off our shoes which he moved aside with magic before leading me out of the porch.

“Hey Mom we’re back!” Sans called, as we walked into a grand living room, this place was like a mansion. 

“I’m in the kitchen you two!” Tori called, Sans lead me toward her voice and I hide myself in my hoodie.

“It’s okay bud, I got you.” He hushed, we entered the kitchen it smelt of sugar and felt warm and welcoming with a soft magic melody played as Tori stood over the stove pouring tea. “Smells good in here.”

“Sit down you two I’ll get you some pie and tea, what do you like in your tea dear?” Tori asked, as Sans lead me into a comfy wooden chair. 

“Just a bit of cold water.” I answered, she smiled and held up a jug of honey.

“Do you like honey, I know this will help your throat?” she asked, I nodded, she smiled and added honey into a cup humming softly.

“Thank you Miss Toriel.” I thanked, she turned and set down a tea cup in front of me and Sans before turning to grab plates of pie.

“No problem my dear, any friend of Sans is a friend of mine.” She hushed, setting down the pie she grabbed her own mug and sat across from us. “Now what brought on the attack earlier?”

“Oh, just a perfume, I don’t handle strong smells like that too well.” I answered, she nodded as I took of sip of tea, wow this was really good.

“She nearly passed out before I got her home, and she’s still isn’t breathing great.” Sans added, I blushed sipping my tea avoiding their gazes.

“Oh you poor dear, how many attacks do you usually have?” she asked, I put down my mug.

“Usually one or two a month, but I get more in spring and fall or during flu seasons.” I answered, she nodded.

“Do you normal handle these alone?” 

“I try to, sometimes I can’t like today, my father isn’t too keen on coddling my asthma, he thinks it’d make it worse.” 

“That’s no way to treat it my dear, there are certain things that you simply cannot do. Now I do not think you should be alone with these, if your attacks every got too severe you’d be in quite a bit of trouble.”

“I know, just don’t like to worry people, besides I’ve never had one so bad I couldn’t call myself an ambulance.” 

“Wait you’ve had to call an ambulance, do I need to do that?” Sans questioned worriedly, I reached over to hold his hand.

“No Sans that’s only when my puffers don’t help, the only reason I was bad today was because I forgot my puffer. Don’t worry it’s okay you did good.” I hushed, he looked at me and then Tori.

“Yes Sans you did good, you must have gotten her home quickly since she’s so good now.” Tori lulled, Sans calmed down and held my hand tighter.

”Yeah, you used your magic to teleport us I think.” I said, he nodded.

“Yeah, you really scared me bud.” He admitted, I held his hand tighten around mine.

“Now that’s enough questions for tonight, you two eat and drink up, I’m going to go make a spot for her.” Tori said, taking one last sip she rose and left the room not before rubbing both of our heads fondly.

“Sans I didn’t mean to scare you.” I apologized, he grabbed my chin turning me toward himself is eye glowing with magic and tears brimming his eye sockets.

“Don’t apologize, just don’t hide this from me, I want to help you, I don’t want to lose you Sarah.” He demanded, I nodded and he leaned over to kiss my forehead. “You mean the world to me…”

“So what kind of pie is this?” I asked, he smiled and picked up my fork and took a piece of pie offering it to me. 

“This is the best way to find out, now say aw.” He cooed, I opened my mouth and let him feed me the pie, man this was so sweet.

“Yum, it’s so good think she’d teach me the recipe.” I said, he nodded and took another piece onto the fork. “Really you’re gonna feed me?”

“Yep, come on humor me?” he pleaded, I nodded and let him feed me again.

“Well you are quite HUMEROUS.” I joked he let out a chuckle.

“You really tickle my funny bone bud, you’re really reaching your Pun-tential.” He replied, I giggled as he fed me again.

“Mmm well I do have a Sans-ational comic buddy, he really knows a skele-TON of puns.”

“Hehehe oh my god bud, you are the best.”

“So Sansy can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what’s bothering you?”

“Why did you lie to me about your HP?”

“Heh, figured that out huh? Don’t really like to tell people, I used to be kinda messed up, had a really hard time when I was young… I was kinda used as science project. Ended up with me having a lot of magic but no HP or attack and defense.” 

“Who did that to you?”

“It doesn’t matter, they’re gone now. Now answer me this, is your Dad abusive to you?”

“Yeah, he is, I left his home and I don’t like to go back except to see my little sisters. It was hell hole there, it’s why I’m like this with my asthma, he kinda messed up my head.”

“Sounds like we both had rough childhoods, did he ever hit you?”

“Yeah, I used to think that he would kill me, or beat me within an inch of my life so I never really disobeyed him until I had a licence and a car that he couldn’t touch.” 

“Your mom know?”

“My parents are divorced, have been since I was young, Mom left his abuse, she knows he abused me but no one would do anything to help us. He got better once he remarried, but his wife is abusive too, so I try to avoid them.”

“That’s rough, me and Paps didn’t really have parents for a long time, it’s just me and him till we broke out of the Underground and Tori and Asgore took us in. They were the ones to convince me to go to University, I thought I’d just keep working like I always did to support me and Pap.”

“Sans you’re a great guy.”

“Thanks you’re pretty great yourself, now let’s finish up this food before Tori gets back to nag us.”

“Yeah.”

(Sans’ POV)

I looked at Tori then at Sarah, did she really expect us to share a room. She had cleaned up my room, it hasn’t looked so neat since we moved in, she even got rid of my trash tornado. She had a bed set up on the floor for me and my bed made up with extra blankets and pillows for Sarah. Sarah walked into the room and smiled pointing to the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

“Wow you even set them up in actual constellations.” She marveled, I chuckled shuffling awkwardly.

“I’ll leave you two to get ready for bed.” Tori stated taking her leave.

“Yeah, guess I’m a bit of a nerd for stars too, when the weathers nice I’ll have to show you my telescope.” I said, she looked at me nodding excitedly.

“That sounds awesome, mind if I get changed first?”

“Uh no, go ahead, I’ll wait outside.”

Walking out I shut the door behind me, I can’t believe I’m sharing my room with her. I mean what if I have a nightmare and hurt her? I felt my soul beat faster, damn it why did she have to be so prefect. I swear Tori’s trying to set us up, she must know I’m crushing on Sarah. I mean she’s all I talk about, god I’m so obvious. No I can’t confess she’s my friend I refuse to lose our friendship over a stupid crush.

“I’m done, you can come in.” she called, I turned entering the room again there she was standing in a pair of superman pajama pants that looks like they belonged to a man and a baggy tank top. Damn I can even see her breasts bouncing as she moved. “I’ll wait outside while you get changed.”  
“Uh yeah, then how about some jokes?”

“Sounds great.”

She left the room, I went to my closet and pulled out my pajamas, pulling off my top I replaced it with my punny top. Then I pulled on a pair of star covered pajama pants, Tori had bought this pajama set for me claiming it suit me too well. Chuckling I set my dirty clothes into my basket, I opened to door back with magic.

“Check me out, am I HUMEROUS.”

“Oh my god I love it, it’s so punny!”

“Brother will you still read me a story tonight?” Pap called, I turned to see him in his pajama’s holding his bed time story.

“Sure bro, never miss that.” I said, Sarah bounced.

“Oh can I join?” she asked, Paps nodded and I shrugged.

“Why not, come on bro let’s get you tucked in.” I soothed, we walked down to Paps room Sarah seem in awe at his room. “Come on bro hop into bed.”

Paps hopped into bed and I tucked him in and sat by his chest on the edge of the bed. Sarah plopped down on his rug as Paps handed me his book. Smiling I opened up the book, and cleared my throat loudly dimming his lights with my magic.

“Fluffy bunny hopped up the big hill on his way home, as the stars slowly rose up into the sky. He hopped humming softly eager to go home to his soft bed and mothers arms. Once home he knew his mother would pick him up and rock him before laying him in bed. She would sing him songs, and kiss his forehead. Then Fluffy bunny would say his good nights, he would say goodnight to the flowers. He would say goodnight to sun, and the clouds. Then to the Moon and the stars littering the black sky. Finally his mother would wish him a good night and blow out the candle by his bed. But still he would have one more goodnight, so whispering as his door shut Fluffy bunny would say, goodnight Papyrus.” I told, Paps eyes were closed and Sarah looked at me in awe and began to hum.

“Down by the Sally Gardens my love and I did meet. She passed the Sally Gardens with little snow white feet. She bid me take life easy, as the leaves grow on the tree. But I being young and foolish, with her did not agree. In a field down by river my love and I did stand. And on my leaning shoulder she placed her snow white hand. She bid me take life easy as the grass grows on the weirs. But I was young and foolish, and now I am full of tears.” Sarah sung softly, god her voice was beautiful.

“Oh my god you’re a good singer, what was that song? Is it a lullaby?” I asked in a whisper, she nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that, it’s a Celtic tune, I’d sing it to my sisters when I’d tuck them in.” she answered, I got off Paps bed as he snored fully asleep with the story and  
her song.

“Come on let’s go back to my room.” I said, I reached down to help her to her feet and lead her out of the room shutting the door behind me.

“I was just about to say goodnight to you both, let me guess you were tucking Papyrus in?” Tori asked, I blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, Sarah added a lullaby to his usual story, he’s out like light.” I answered, she nodded and reached out to pull me close and kiss my forehead then she did the same to Sarah.

“You two sleep well I’m just down the hall if you need me.” She hushed, I nodded as she walked down to her bedroom.

“Well guess its bedtime.” I joked, she giggled as I lead her back to my room and shut the door behind us with magic.

“Papyrus is so cute.” She cooed as she pulled me down to sit with her on the bed.

“Yeah, for a giant he’s pretty cute.” I admitted, she looked at me smiling.

“You’re such a good brother tucking him in and reading him stories.” She complimented, I blushed.

“Thanks, Paps is my little bro, he’s kinda my world.”

“I know what you mean, my sibling are my world too, especially my little sisters, they’re just like my own kids.”

“Heh you’re so sweet, you’re pretty much made to be a Mom.”

“I know, as much as I want to be a teacher I want to be a mother just as much. I love kids.” 

“Geez I’d never guess.”

“Hehehe I know I’m pretty obvious about that.”

We both let out a chuckle, man this girl was too amazing. She didn’t even make a joke about me and Paps nightly routine. What on Earth did I do to deserve someone as great as her in my life?


	6. Their Painful Night

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.6~ Their Painful Night

Me and Sarah were joking for a while both of us sitting in my bed, she was telling more of her amazing jokes. Her last one had left me laughing so hard I thought I might crack a rib. She seemed pretty proud of herself as I had recovered from my laughing fit.

“Alright, I got one for you…” I began, I heard muffled yelling and thundering footsteps quickly approach us.

“Hey, punk I heard you have a girl over!” Undyne yelled bursting into my room, Sarah looked at the fish woman with a smirk. 

“Uh U-undyne that’s a bit rude don’t you think?” Alphys stated Undyne laughed off her girlfriend as Sarah rose up and walked over to the door.

“You must be Undyne, my names Sarah it’s nice to meet you.” Sarah greeted, Undyne shook her hand vigorously Sarah seemed unfazed.

“Nice to meet you!” Undyne chimed, Sarah peeked out to see Alphys.

“Hello, Dr. Alphys it’s nice to see you again.” She said, Alphys walked over to stand by Undyne, god this house, it’s too ridiculous sometimes.

“So what are you nerds doing hiding up in here, this isn’t a proper sleepover you should join us for an anime marathon!” Undyne demanded Sarah perked up at the mention of anime. 

“What show are you guys watching I just finished watching Black Lagoon?” Sarah asked, I stood up and stood by Sarah.

“Aren’t you supposed to rest bud?” I teased, she stuck out her tongue at me.

“It’s only watching anime, I think I can handle that, come on it’d be fun.” She whined I sighed looking at her wearily.

“I swear you’re too hyper for your own good bud, you should be resting after earlier,” I stated, she pouted and scooped me up which made me squeak in embarrassment.

“Come on bone-boy let’s go have some fun, it is a sleepover after all.” She demanded Undyne cackled in amusement.

“That’s the spirit, let’s go!” Undyne cheered, picking up Alphys she raced down to the living room. “Better hurry up nerds!”

“We’re coming!” Sarah shouted as I held onto her shoulders as she raced downstairs.

“Oh my god Sarah slow down before you get sick again!” I yelled, she giggled her breathing getting more off as she ran toward the couch where Undyne and Alphys had plopped onto.

“Hehehe don’t worry I’ve got this bone-boy you forget how freakishly strong I am.” She boasted, we flopped onto the lounger and I pulled away from her as she huffed.

“Yeah you sound totally fine,” I growled, she chuckled and began to cough.

“Nah I’m fine.” She argued, I glared at her lifting her off me with magic and setting her in my arms bridal style.

“Yeah no, you guys have a good marathon, you my friend need your medicine again,” I stated, she pouted and looked ready to argue before she began to cough again.

“A-are you okay Sarah?” Alphys questioned worriedly, she nodded and I glared at her.

“Don’t lie.” I hissed, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and shook her head.

“What’s wrong nerd?” Undyne asked, seems like she finally understood that things weren’t okay.

“A-asthma.. Sans, I need my p-puffer.” She answered, I nodded and began to summon my magic to teleport us back to my room.

“Don’t worry I got you, just keep breathing okay?” I replied she nodded as she continued to cough.

I teleported us back to my room, setting her down on the bed I rummaged around in her bag for her puffer. Pulling it out I moved back to the bed and rested her against my chest shaking the puffer for her. Putting it to her lips I let her settle before letting her take the medicine herself. She took her medicine and finally began to settle again.

“Is she okay nerd!?” Undyne called I could her racing up the stairs.

“Yeah!” Sarah yelled and began to cough again I held her closer.

“Hush, it’s okay I got you just focus on breathing for me.” I hushed, she nodded and began to focus on her breaths her breath rattling unpleasantly. “There that’s better, you’re doing so good.”

“D-do you need anything?” Alphys asked I turned to see the girls standing in the doorway looking at us in worry.

“Need anything bud?” I said, she nodded and I leaned over to listen to her.

“Water.” She mumbled, I nodded and pulled away.

“Some water for her would be nice,” I answered, Undyne nodded and raced off to the kitchen as Alphys walked over to us.

“A-are you really okay Sarah, y-you don’t sound good?” Alphys questioned, Sarah shook her head.

“No…” Sarah admitted, I held her puffer to her face again.

“Here take some more,” I said, she weakly took her meds back and took two more puffs.

“Here I got some water!” Undyne yelled racing to the bedside.

“Thanks, Undyne, Sarah let me help you you’re shaking pretty bad there bud.” I hummed, Sarah nodded and let me help her drink a bit of water.

“T-thanks.. sorry didn’t mean to do that again.” She apologized, why does she keep apologizing?

“Don’t be sorry, just stop trying to act like everything’s okay.” I soothed, she nodded.

“D-do you mind if I check y-your stats, Sarah?” Alphys asked Sarah nodded as I held her up more.

“Sans, what is happening to her she was fine earlier?” Undyne demanded, I looked up at her understandingly.

“Sarah’s got a sickness called Asthma it makes her have these attacks, she has a lot of trouble breathing and she had one earlier,” I explained, Alphys sighed.

“Her HP dropped a lot, maybe we should go get Toriel?” Alphys said Sarah leaned back into my hold looking ready to fall asleep her breathing settling again.

“Yeah I think so too, would you mind getting her for me, don’t really want to move her again,” I added, she nodded and left while Undyne stood guard like this was something she could fight.

“Don’t go passing out there punk, no ones allowed to die on my watch,” Undyne stated I sighed as Sarah began to sign.

‘I’m not going to die, it’s just hard to breathe right now, I’ll be okay in a bit.’ She signed, Undyne folded her arms over her chest.

“Now you can’t speak, I think you need a hospital,” Undyne argued, I looked at Sarah, maybe she did?

‘No I’m still breathing even if it’s hard, I only need the hospital if I can’t breathe at all. I’m sorry for worrying you guys, this isn’t really the best introduction. I’m usually not so sickly.’ Sarah soothed, I sighed as I heard Tori race down the hall.

“Are you alright my dear?” Tori questioned, Sarah smiled at her as I hauled her back up from her sliding position.

‘I’m okay, can’t talk now, but I’m still breathing, it just hurts right now.’ Sarah explained, god she still looked like she was gonna pass out in my arms.

“You poor dear, look you’re HP fell again, what happened this time?” Tori hushed, as she went to rub Sarah’s head.

“She got a bit too excited and ran around and she wore herself out,” I answered, Tori nodded and looked at Sarah in worry.

“Are you certain you shouldn’t go to a hospital?” Tori asked Sarah shook her head.

‘They can’t do too much except put me on oxygen but that’s not really the issue since I’m still breathing.’ Sarah stated, ‘I’ll be fine in a bit, I think I need some rest, sorry for making everyone worry.’

“No need to be sorry my dear, you look so exhausted why don’t you both go to sleep I’ll come in to check on you later.” She hushed, I nodded.

‘Thank you Toriel.’ Sarah signed, Undyne scowled and reach over to tussle Sarah’s head.

“If you need me just holler, me and Alphys will just be in the living room,” Undyne informed, Sarah nodded as she and Alphys took their leave.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to rest, call me if you need anything my dears.” Tori lulled, she leaned over to kiss both of heads before leaving us and shutting the door behind her.

‘I’m sorry Sans, I’ve caused you so much trouble today.’ She apologized, I pulled her closer to my chest.

“Stop apologizing, you’re my friend I’m here for you,” I stated, she turned in my hold to hug me close. “Heh, how long you gonna be speechless for?” She pulled back and kissed my  
cheek which made me flush.

‘I don’t know, I can technically speak but it’ll hurt a lot, so I can get your attention if I need to tonight.’ She explained, I nodded. ‘You’re the best friend a girl could ask for and an even cooler knight in shining armor.’

“Heh, you can call me Sir Sans then, mind if I lay with you tonight?” I asked, she nodded and leaned into my chest. I promise that I’ll protect you no matter what Sarah.

(Sarah’s POV)

I laid in Sans arms in his dark room, I had laid my head on his chest as he rubbed my back soothingly. Why do I always have to make everyone worry so much? I mean here I am at his house, in his room, laying in his bed, with him. Somehow I had the feeling he wasn’t going to sleep tonight, or at least not well. 

“Go to sleep bud, I’ll fall asleep once you’re all good.” He soothed, I looked up at him as he looked down at me his right eye glowing softly lighting his face with his blue magic.

‘Bullshit you’re gonna stay up all night aren’t you?’ I questioned, sitting up a bit he looked away blushing. 

“Might want to lay back down I can kinda see everything.” He muttered, I flushed and laid back down. “I know you don’t like the idea of me being up all night, I promise I’ll try to get some sleep but I’m kinda an insomniac anyway.”

‘You too.’ I stated, he looked at me in shock. ‘I’ve had insomnia since I was little, guess I get too hyper or anxious at night so I either sleep forever or wake up all the time.’

“Yeah, me too, usually I would nap throughout the day since I never really slept well at night. I’ve gotten better recently but I can still get pretty bad.” He added, I hugged him and he gently hugged me back. “Maybe we need story time more than Paps.”

‘Oh if we’re doing story time I want to hear more about the Underground?’ I asked, his eyes darkened as he held me closer.

“Not much to tell, it’s not nearly as interesting as you think.” He muttered, I cupped his cheek, I must be bringing up bad memories for him.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized, yep still hurt to talk but it was easier now.

“Don’t be, now stop talking I know it still hurts you.” He mumbled, I nodded and reached over to cup both sides of his face as he looked at me sadly.

“Sans I’m here for you too, I care for you a lot.” I hushed, he cupped my cheeks pulling me up till our forehead met.

“I know, I know babe… God what I do to meet someone like you?”

“I’m was thinking the same thing.”

“Hehe, we better go to sleep or at least try to.”

“Yeah probably.”

We pulled away from one another and I laid on my side next to him pulling him into my chest. He sighed contently wrapping his arms around my chest as he snuggled in between my breasts. Leaning my chin onto the crown of his skull I let my eyes close. I promise Sans I will be here for you just as much as you’re there for me. I love you too much to see you in pain.


	7. Their Happy Day

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.7~ Their Happy Day

I awoke with sunlight peeking into my room, weird I didn’t wake up once, I moved to sit up but I felt a pair of arms tighten around my waist. Looking over I saw Sarah asleep her chest rising and falling softly, oh right I almost forgot that we’d fallen asleep like that. Smiling I laid back down and cuddled up to her soft chest, god her boobs were so comfy. 

“Ugh.. Sans you awake?” Sarah muttered I froze mid nuzzle, shit. “I see you’ve learned how nice pillows boobs make.”

“Heh yeah, and I can hear your breathing good down here, you finally stopped rattling,” I replied she hauled me up so we were face to face.

“I told you I’d be fine bone-boy, I just needed some rest, I have to say for being made of bone you’re pretty soft.” She complimented with a wink, I blushed.

“W-what are you saying?” I sputtered, she laughed at my embarrassment and kissed my cheekbone.

“Sorry, Sansy but this is too cute my little blueberry.” She teased, I tried to hide in her shoulder.

“Fuck off…” I muttered, she let out another laugh.

“Aw, Sansy not something you usually say to the girl you slept with last night.” She purred, I flushed even more as she kissed the crown of my skull. 

“Heh, I don’t remember taking you to the bone zone last night.” I taunted, she pulled me from her shoulder and cupped my face.

“The bone zone huh, that sounds kinky.” She joked, “Aw don’t get so flustered I’m just teasing, now we should probably get up soonish.”

“Heh yeah before someone bursts in to wake us.”

“That’d be bit awkward right now, don’t think we could explain this.”

“Heh, good way to keep off creeps who try to pick you up.”

“I like that you think I get hit on a lot.”

“You don’t?”

“Not really, one creepy guy from work and there was that hot girl that hit on me at my cash once.”

“Oh, you’re gay?”

“Kind of, I’m pans, I think it’s the person that matters not so much the gender.”

“Heh me too.”

“You get hit on a lot.”

“Nope, come on I’m just bones here not much to really look at.”

“That’s not true, I happen to think you’re very handsome.”

“W-what?”

“Come on bone-boy even you have to see how nice you are, you’re not too tall, you’re sturdy looking and you have a cute face and handsome eyes and a great smile.”

“Sturdy?”

“Yeah, you look strong not like a little twig.”

“Heh well, I guess I am pretty big boned.”

“Also your magic eye is really cool, I know I’m always safe when I’m with you.”

“Only you would find my magic comforting…”

“Magic is an expression of one’s soul and you’re a great person so your magic is warm, caring and protective, just like you.”

“I’m not as great as you think I am, I’m kind of a terrible person.”

“No, you’re not, don’t ever say that Sans. You’re one of the nicest and gentlest people I know.” 

“If you knew me before you wouldn’t say that.”

“I think I would, I wasn’t always like this either, everyone changes. It may be hard to picture but I was a spoiled little brat when I was younger.”

“Heh really?”

“Yep, but once I became a big sister I changed into more of the person you know right now.”

I looked at into her soft gray eyes, as she smiled at me softly. I cupped her cheeks and leaned our foreheads together again. If she knew what had done back in the Underground, how terrible of a brother I was and how cruel I could be. She would hate me. For even thinking about hurting a child she would never want to see me. No matter what I said she would never be able to love me. Why do I even try, there is no point? I could never be with her like that, I should just cherish what we have while it lasts.

“Maybe, let’s get up, maybe Tori will make us some food.”

“If it’s as good as her pie, we’re in for a treat.”

“Hehe yeah.”

(Sarah’s POV)

I pulled off my pajamas and reached over to pick up my bra and took my time putting it on. Sans and I had slept really good last night, I don’t think he woke up once last night. Guess being so close to my soul and hearing my breathing helped him stay asleep. Although I never expected him to be so cuddly, I mean he had pretty much buried his face into my chest. 

Picking up my top I slipped on the baggy t-shirt, I called this my Charlie Brown shirt. It was a bright yellow with many black stripes across the chest. I reached over and pulled out my very worn but very comfy sweat pants, this would be a good lazy day outfit. Slipping on the pants I stretched again, putting my pajamas back into my bag I looked around the room feeling very at ease.

“I’m all good,” I called, Sans opened the door and I saw him wearing a pair of baggy track shorts, a baggy white turtleneck, and big blue hoodie. “Nice lazy wear.”

“This is what I used to wear all the time back in Snowdin, that and my fuzzy pink slippers.” He stated I giggled at the idea of him walking around in the snow in pink slippers.

“Now that would be a sight, really went for the lazy bones look back then.”

“Heh yeah, Paps and me kinda wore the same outfits every day, he had this outfit we made for a costume party that he called his battle body. That and his red scarf, but he’s always worn that since he was a baby bones.” 

“Aw that’s adorable, let’s go show our faces to the world.”

“Heh yeah, Pap and the kiddo are probably out playing, they never stay inside too long if they don’t have to.”

“I was like that when I was young but didn’t really have much choice, wasn’t much to do inside. I and my brother used to always play together and pretend fight.”

“Pretend fight?”

“Yeah, we thought we would be tough warriors, it’s actually how I first learned I had magic. Accidently used magic when we were fighting, broke his wooden sword in half. After that, I used our fight time to try and master my magic.”

“If you want I can teach you some more magic today, I mean if you have nothing going on.” 

“I don’t work today so we can hang out all day if you want.”

“Yeah. I’d like that…”

I reached out to grab his hand and smiled over at him as he looked away rather flustered. Oh this boy, he was so shy. But I guess we were sharing a bed last night and sleeping in each other’s arms. Not really a typical friend thing to do, but neither was holding hands or snuggling but we did that all the time. 

He led me down the hall, why was this so embarrassing? Oh my god, I’m stupid, we been flirting ever since yesterday! Did he like me like that? Do I? I mean I love him but just as a friend, right? Or not, I mean he was very attractive and I did love to spend time with him and I felt like I could really open up to him. Does that mean I’m in love with him, though?

“Good morning you two, how did you sleep?” Tori asked which drew me out of my thoughts.

“Good, and I’m feeling a lot better today, thank you very much for helping me so much yesterday.” I thanked, she set down her book on her lap rising from her lounger. 

“No worries my dear I am just glad to see you are better, and look your HP is fully restored. Now, what would you two like to eat this morning?” Tori hushed, Sans held my hand tighter.

“Heh, I could go for some pancakes Mom, thanks,” Sans answered I nodded at his suggestion.

“Yum pancakes sound so good, do you need any help Miss Toriel?” I replied she smiled at me fondly.

“No my dear, but thank you for offering, but would you mind checking on Papyrus and Frisk they’re playing in the back yard.” She said, I nodded and Sans began to lead me to the back sliding doors.

“On it Mom,” Sans stated I let him lead me to the doors that he opened for us with magic. “Good morning guys!”

“Don’t good morning me, lazy bones, it’s almost noon!” Papyrus complained I giggled see Papyrus with Frisk on his shoulders.

“You two look like you’re having fun, what game are you playing?” I asked, Frisk light up.

‘Oh I’m helping Pap train, he running his laps with me as a weight.’ Frisk signed, I nodded smiling at them both, they’re too precious.

“Wow that’s very helpful of you then sweetheart, but I think I have a better idea. How about we build an obstacle course and make a race.” I suggested, Papyrus squealed in delight.

“Wowie that’s a great idea Sarah!” he cheered, I slipped from Sans hold and went over to take Frisk from Pap’s shoulders resting them on my hip.

“Now let’s see what we can use.” I hummed looking around the yard.

“This sounds like too much work to me,” Sans stated, I turned to see with his hands shoved into his hoodie's pockets.

“Lazy bones, don’t think you’re just allowed to watch, we’re gonna race this too,” I said, his pupils shrunk in shock.

“You’re not serious, you just got better!” Sans exclaimed I hummed as I set down Frisk.

“Yes, exercise is good for me, and might be good for you too, besides it’ll be fun,” I replied he glared at me.

“You’re gonna kill me, I swear.” He muttered, I walked over and pulled him over to Pap and Frisk.

“Why would I do that vertebae, besides maybe some exercise would do your lazy bones some good?” I teased, he flushed at that trying to hide in his clothing.

“Fine, fine you win, you’re so lucky I like you so much bud.” He whined I pulled him close kissing his skull.

“It’ll be great, now let’s see, oh that’ll be a good obstacle.” 

Reaching out I picked up the cinder block and set into a small jump and then grabbed a large tractor tire. Pap reached to grab it, but I picked it up with ease, wow these were lighter than the tires for Dad’s tractor. Humming I set it down a bit further from the cider block. Maybe I could use that picnic table too and the swing set might work as a finish line, now what else is there.

“Wow, Sarah you are very strong!” Papyrus complimented, I rubbed the back of my head as I picked up the picnic table with one arm.

“Oh this is nothing, I’m a fisherman’s daughter this is light compared to hauling gear and bait bins,” I stated, I felt Sans take the table from my hold with magic.

“Okay miss show-off let’s not get you sick again,” Sans stated I huffed as he set the table close to where I had planned.

“Sans!” I huffed, he shrugged. “Fine, you win we’ll do this as magic training then.”

With that I lifted the table into the proper spot using my magic, I felt him watch me as I moved the last things into place with magic, my magic glowing a faint purple surrounding the items I lifted and my hand. Paps and Frisk watched me in amazement, I don’t know why they thought this was good, I’m pretty bad at magic and I can’t move things as fast of smoothly as Sans.

“Wowie Sarah you are super good at magic!” Papyrus exclaimed I shook my head.

‘I didn’t know you were a magician.’ Frisk added, I smiled.

“Not really honey, I’m not too good I don’t think I deserve the title of wizard or magician,” I replied Sans patted my shoulder.

“You’re getting better considering your mostly self-taught you’re great, you just need to work on your focus.” Sans complimented, I blushed.

“Thanks, you’ve been a pretty good teacher, maybe you’ll teach me even more magic.”

‘Show her the puppies!’ Frisk signed excitedly, puppies?

“Heh, alright now Sarah don’t freak out too bad their pretty chill their called Gaster Blasters,” Sans stated I felt his magic come to life and portal appear and two large animalistic skulls appear from it, wait I remember these.

Frisk raced to hug the smaller one who nuzzled her, I slowly walked up to the bigger one. Sans watched us both in concern, the creature slowly approached and let me pet it. I smiled at it, I remember seeing these when I was little, they used to play with me when I was alone. This one felt familiar and I could feel my magic flowing freely. I felt so calm, and at home.

(Sans’ POV)

I stared at Sarah in shock as she petted the Alpha female, her body was giving off a soft purple glow. Her eyes had turned purple and were sparkling with magic as the Alpha nuzzled her. I figured the Alpha would not like her and the runt would cling to her but no the runt is hanging to Frisk. The Alpha turned to me and nodded approvingly.

‘This human is very kind, I know her well, good choice Master.’ She complimented, I blushed as Sarah looked at the Alpha in shock.

“Well thank you, you seem so familiar, did I know you when I was small?” Sarah asked, the Alpha nodded and nuzzled her fondly, but how?

‘Yes, you used to summon me when you were small, it has been a long time.’ The Alpha answered Sarah hugged her smiling.

“I knew it, you used to watch over me, thank you.” Sarah thanked, the Alpha nuzzled her as I felt myself calm. She was safe, they liked her, nothing was going to hurt her, but how  
could she summon them?

“I didn’t know you could summon void creatures?” I said, she looked at me smiling.

“Honestly I don’t really remember how I did it when I was upset and scared they’d just appear to help me. They protected me from a lot when I was little, their part of the reason  
I’m still alive today they would help me when I had asthma attacks when I was small.” She explained, I walked over and petted the Alpha fondly.

“Heh same, when I was a kid they would appear to protect me it took me a while to learn to summon them on command.” I admitted Sarah hugged the Alpha her magic flowing  
out happily.

“Even more thank you’s then, think you could teach me to summon them?” Sarah pleaded I nodded.

“Sure I can try, it’s not the easiest thing to teach though babe,” I replied she squealed in excitement.

“I see you are all having fun, food is done my dears you should probably come in and eat then you can play,” Tori called, I turned to see her standing in the doorway.

“Sure Mom, come on Sarah food time,” I said Sarah pouted as she hugged the Alpha.

“Fine, we’ll finish our obstacle course when we get back,” Sarah stated, I recalled the Gaster Blasters and led Sarah inside. God this girl was too perfect.


	8. Returning to Normalcy

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.8~ Returning to Normalcy

I said goodbye to everyone, carrying my bags out of the house with Sans following behind me. It was a bit sad to leave but I had to go home since I do work tomorrow. I slipped on my shoes as Sans shifted awkwardly, I don’t think he likes the idea of me leaving either. We both walked outside and I shoved my bags into the passenger seat of my car. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Sans asked, I leaned over and kissed his cheekbone.

“I’ll be fine and if I need you I can always call, everyone is home again and I do have to go to work tomorrow. I’ll call you when I get home.” I soothed, he grabbed my hands rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs.

“I know, I just worry about you. Be careful and don’t over exert yourself.” He replied, I nodded and kissed the crown of his skull.

“I promise, I’ll call you when I’m safe okay Sans. See you on Monday.” I hushed, he nodded and slowly let me go.

“Yeah, I’ll see you Monday.” He stated, I nodded and hopped into my car starting it. He stood there waving me off, I smiled at him fondly before backing out of the lane and heading home. He’s such a worry-wart.

(Sans’ POV)

I laid in my bed, it still smelt like her, burying my face into my pillows I groaned. It's official I’m in love with my best friend. I mean she was too good, she was kind, funny, and beautiful. Last night I slept better than I have in my entire life, no nightmares and no insomnia. With her in my arms, I felt my anxiety disappear, I could have stayed like that forever. 

Listening to her breathing and her heartbeat was so comforting, and her body was so warm and soft. She didn’t hate me and had even called me. Handsome. I mean I know what I look like and handsome is the last word I would use to describe myself. I was a bundle of anxiety, and negativity all wrapped up in depression, how could someone as wonderful as her, ever see anything in me is a miracle.

I know if she learns about what I have done, she would hate me. Not that I could blame her, I had killed a child multiple times with sinful joy. How could someone who loves children as much as her, ever stand to be with a killer like me? I didn’t deserve her or Papyrus, or anyone really, I deserved to be burning in hell. How I wasn’t already confused me to this day.

“Brother it’s time for supper!” Papyrus yelled, I tried to get up but my body refused.

“I’m not feeling too good, I’ll eat later,” I replied, I heard my door open.

“Brother you must eat, oh.. brother do you need to talk?” he asked, I buried my face further into my pillow.

“I don’t deserve you and Sarah…” I muttered, I heard him kneel down next to me and his hand resting on my back.

“Oh brother you deserve more than you think, I mean you practically raised me, and look at how great I became.” He lulled, I turned to look at him.

“Papyrus just leave me alone,” I muttered, he looked at me sadly.

“No brother, I refuse to let you stew up here alone.” He stated, I sat up and pulled him into a tight hug.

“God, what did I do to deserve all this,” I mumbled as Papyrus hugged me back.

“You are a great brother, don’t let anyone tell you differently.” Papyrus hushed, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

“Bro you and Sarah are my world, you both mean everything to me.” I sobbed, he began to rub my back. “I love her so much, but I don’t want to lose her friendship.”

“I think she loves you too brother, she always kisses you and cares for you,” Papyrus stated, I held him tighter.

“Heh if she knew the real me she’d hate me,” I muttered, he pulled away.

“No, she wouldn’t, I think she knows the real you already,” Papyrus argued, I shook my head.

“Pap you don’t even know who I am, no one does, if anyone knew they’d never want to look at me again. I’m nothing more than I killer, a demon, I should be burning in hell.” I   
explained, Pap pulled me into another hug.

“Brother you would never hurt anyone, your kind, smart and I know who you are. Please don’t say such things about yourself.” He pleaded I felt myself sob more.

“Oh, Pap.. I love you so much…” 

“I know, I love you too brother, and I know Sarah loves you too.”

“Heh thanks, bro.”

(Sarah’s POV)

I sat in my bed, with a random video playing in the background. Did I really love Sans? What was love anyway, I mean I see it with sis and John but was that what I felt for Sans? I know I cared for him a lot and that I love to spend time with him but was it, love? Ugh my head hurts, but so does my heart, I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay there with him, I wanted to stay in that room with him and tell more dumb jokes. With him I felt safe, my anxiety calmed when I was with and I felt at home in his arms.

It's official I’m in love with my best friend, I flopped back onto my bed. How do I even begin to tell him how I feel, I mean I’ve caused him so much trouble? Why would he love someone like me, I’m sickly and I’m always anxious? I’m too much work, I could never be loved like that. It’s not like I had much going for me, I’m fat, I have the face of a child and I don’t even try to dress up and look half decent. 

“Alright, what’s bothering you little sis?” Maddy questioned, I sat up and looked at her.

“Can I ask you something?” I replied, she nodded and sat on my desk chair.

“What is it hun, you look very troubled?” she hushed, I blushed.

“I think I’m in love,” I admitted, she smirked.

“Let me guess it’s Sans isn’t it?” she stated, I blushed even more.

“Am I that obvious? Ugh, I don’t know what to do, he’s my best friend and I don’t want to make things awkward. I’ve burdened him so much recently, it’s just he’s so funny and nice and.. and handsome.” I rambled, she smirked at me.

“Oh hun don’t worry I think you two would make a nice couple, and he clearly likes you I saw how you two interacted earlier.” She stated, I blushed thinking back to last night.

“You know we slept together last night…” I mumbled, she looked at me in shock.

“You what?!” she exclaimed, okay wrong way to say that.

“We didn’t have sex Maddy, I mean we literally slept in the same bed and we kinda cuddled…” I admitted, she calmed down and looked at me confused.

“Why?” she asked, I blushed.

“I had another attack at his place, he was worried I’d have one while sleeping so he asked if he could lay with me so I could get him easily. I wanted him to get some sleep so we   
fell asleep cuddled together so he could hear my breathing.” I answered she looked at me with a fond smile.

“He must really like you then hun must have been an awkward wake-up.” 

“Not really, except he did kinda nuzzle my chest, not too surprised boobs are the best pillows.” 

“So you gonna confess to him.” 

“No it’s too soon, I mean I’ve only know him for a two weeks.”

“I asked Curt out after knowing him for only a week, besides you two are pretty much attached at the hip.” 

“Y-yeah, still I don’t want to just yet, but maybe next month I will.”

“It’s up to you, but don’t be too shy, it’s pretty obvious you both like each other if you two do become physical promise me to be safe.” 

“I will, I promise.”

(Sans’ POV)

I waved to Sarah as she entered the classroom, she wore a bright red almost sailor styled dress. She kinda looked like an anime character in it, she also wore a baggy superman hoodie and knee high brown boots. I’ve never seen her in something so girly, she walked over and sat down next to me.

“What the special occasion?” I asked she smiled at me.

“Nothing I just decided to dress up for once, besides it’s too warm for pants today.” She replied I smirked trying not to stare at her. God, she looks so beautiful.

“I like it, it suits you.” I complimented, she smiled at me as Tohru walked into the class.

“Morning, you two.” She greeted, Sarah smiled at her.

“Morning Tohru-chan, how are you today?” I asked I found myself kinda drifting off.

I can imagine how nice it would be to kiss her soft lips and hold her every night. I mentally shook my head, ugh I need to stop this, stop fantasying brain. We are not going to ask her out, at least not now, it’s too soon. 

“Sans! Hello anyone home?” Sarah teased, I blushed breaking out of my thoughts. “Me and Tohru were wondering if you wanted to join us to see Hamlet at the movie theater   
tonight. Amanda and Molly are coming to. It’s staring Benedick Cumberbatch.” 

“Uh sure what time?” I stated, she smiled.

“It starts at eight and is on until midnight,” Tohru stated I nodded.

“Sounds great, I didn’t know they made a new Hamlet movie?” I replied Sarah smiled.

“It’s not a movie, it a live broadcast of the play performed live at the National Theater in London,” Sarah explained.

“Wow I never saw an actually play before, I’d love to see a Shakespeare play live,” I confessed, Sarah looked at me sadly.

“I’ve only really seen musicals, mostly with school and my step-aunt. I want to see how Sherlock will be as Hamlet.” Sarah rambled, oh yeah he was Sherlock.

“Heh it should be good, might take my motorcycle down tonight since it’s so nice,” I stated, Sarah light up at that.

“You have a motorcycle! Can I ride with you!?” Sarah pleaded I looked at her surprised.

“You want to ride a motorcycle…” I muttered, she nodded.

“Uhuh, one of my Mom’s ex’s had a Harley he used to take me out on it. Also Boss took me for a ride on his bike a few times over the summer.” Sarah explained, who was Boss?

“Oh, I remember that you went with Boss, String and Triple Trouble,” Tohru added, Sarah nodded.

“Yep, the boys took me out to celebrate when I got better after I had the cist.” Sarah hummed, that didn’t sound good.

“Good Morning class.” Dr. Parker greeted, guess I’ll have to ask her later.

(Sarah’s POV)

I waited on the porch practically bouncing in place, I couldn’t believe Sans owned a motorcycle. He didn’t seem the type, but then again I really didn’t seem the type either. I changed into more proper clothes, a pair of under worn jeans a baggy graphic t-shirt that read ‘Bone to be Wild’ that Boss had given me for my birthday. Overtop I wore my leather jacket Mom had bought me and my sister before school began. 

Riding a motorcycle wasn’t entirely the reason I was so giddy, I was also really happy Sans had agreed to join us. I wanted to spend time with him off campus and not while he was just looking after me. I also decided on a backpack instead of my usual purse for the ride, luckily I still owned a tough leather bound backpack I had gotten at a yard sale over the summer. 

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of a motorcycle engine. Sans turned around on the corner on an older looking low riding Harley with the copper headlight on the   
front. Sans himself wore a beaten leather jacket with clear tanning differences, and a pair of jet black jeans. He also wore a pair of goggles and a skull decal helmet.

“Your bike is gorgeous!” I complimented, he turned it off and leaned against it pulling up the goggles.

“This old beauty isn’t gorgeous, but she does run pretty hot, she can also be a bit two-tired.” He joked I laughed at his bad puns walking over to hug him.

“Nice outfit, by the way, you look pretty bad to the bone, or maybe you’re just…” I started unzipping my leather jacket. “Bone to be wild.”

“Nice shirt, it’s really tickled my funny bone tibia honest.” He added I leaned down to kiss his cheek making him flush blue. 

“We better head out, don’t want to miss the show or worry Tohru too bad,” I said, he nodded and reached into one of the side bags of his bike pulling out his spare helmet, it was bright red with bones on the side. Must belong to Papyrus.

“You better zip up there bud.” He advised as I began to put on the helmet.

“I will, it’s not my first time you know.” I teased as he got onto his bike.

“Sorry but you know I just worry about you too much.”

“Oh, really I had noticed, hehe alright all zipped now where do you want me to hold onto?”

“Right around my waist.”

“Huh, you have more on those bones.”

“Yep kinda made of magic bud.”

With a roar, he started the engine of his bike as I held onto him putting my legs up. Sans kicked up on the stand and drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. We drove past the front of campus and down the road toward the mall that had the theater. I smiled as the familiar rush of being on a bike with the wind cooling me down. Man, I’ve missed this, not as much as I missed Sans. 

I could feel his magical warmth as I clung to his waist, it felt more than just bone under my hands but maybe he did that on purpose so I would be comfortable. Although I guess he has always been comforting, almost like he wasn’t all bones around his middle, but that could be explained away with magic. Smirking I held onto him tighter, his answer to any of my curiosities was always simply magic. I guess he is just made of magic, but what was wrong with being made of magic. I for one think being made of magic makes you some of the nicest beings on this planet.


	9. Is it a date?

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.9~ Is it a date?

We stood in line at the concession stand, Sarah held my hand as she excitedly babbled to Tohru. Something about this felt awkward, like I was the third wheel, apparently the rest of their friends would be here soon. I came entirely to spend more time with her, not that I was completely against watching Hamlet. I just wanted to be with her more, I felt her tug on my hand.

“Sans want to get a large popcorn combo to share?” she asked, I looked at the combo and nodded.

“Heh sure, I’ll buy cuz I want a hot dog too.” I answered, she looked at me about to argue but I walked up to the counter ignoring her impending rant. “Hey bud, can I have a large   
popcorn combo, a dog and coke to drink.”

“Sure, that comes to eighteen twenty-nine sir.” The cashier said, I handed them a twenty as Sarah walked beside me.

“I have my own money.” She complained, I put a finger to her lips.

“Just enjoy.” I stated, she folded her arms across her chest huffing loudly.

“Fine, I’m so treating you next time.” She replied, I nodded my head.

“Oh hey bud mind if I get a lot of ketchup packets with that dog.” I added, the guy nodded putting a handful of packets in my hotdog dish. “Thanks bud.”

“Tohru! Sarah!” a cheerful voice called.

“Oh Amanda and Molly, you’re late.” Sarah teased, I saw a pair of girls one was taller and elegant looking and the other was very petite and wore baggy gothic styled clothes.

“Konichiwa!” Tohru added, the girls got in line for snacks.

“Oh you must be Sans.” The tall one stated, I shrugged.

“That’s what they keep telling me.” I muttered, Sarah grabbed our drink and popcorn.

“Stop being such a comic, Sans.” Sarah joked, I chuckled at her.

“But it’s what I do.” I hummed, she hip checked me as she walked over to get straws and add more butter to the popcorn.

“Come on bone-boy let’s go get everyone good seats.” Sarah called, I shrugged and followed her to the ticket booth.

“Ticket’s please.” The little girls at the booth asked.

Sarah juggled the snacks to grab her ticket from her pocket but failed almost spilling the popcorn. Chuckling at her struggle I reached into her pocket and grabbed the ticket for her pulling my own from my jacket pocket and handing them to the girl. She tore off the stubs and handed me the rest with a smile on her face.

“Thanks.” I stated, she looked at Sarah then me and winked.

“You and your date enjoy the show it’s in theater one.” She chimed, I blushed and dragged Sarah off toward theater one.

“Did she just…” Sarah started before breaking out into giggles. “It’s official apparently you’re my vertebae, the audience has decided.”

“Oh my god Sarah shut up.” I grumbled, she kissed my cheekbone.

“Come on don’t be so uptight relax before you turn blue forever.” She teased, I tried to hide myself into my jacket missing my fluffy parka. “You’re a skeleton not a turtle silly-  
bones.”

“Those s-seats look good Sarah?” I stated pointing to a vacant row near the back trying to ignore my growing blush.

“Those are perfect, oh and Sansy you don’t need to be shy around me, you’re my best friend.” She replied, I looked up at her a smile on my face as she strolled up to our selected row.

What in the hell did I do to deserve her? I must have been a damn good guy in a past life or something. I followed her up the steps as she sat down in the corner and began to maneuver her purse to the floor and the drink into the cup-holder. I flopped down next to her and began opening up my ketchup packet to drown my hotdog in ketchup. Ketchup would calm down my racing heart, or soul I guess, heh, god I’m such a fool. A fool in love I guess.

(Sarah’s POV)

We left the theater, waving off Tohru and the others and they got into their cab. I held Sans hand as I looked up at the star filled sky, it was a great performance and a wonderful night. Sans had gotten along well with Amanda and Molly which made me happy. I wanted him to feel like he was part of the group and I think he does. 

“I could look at the stars all night.” Sans muttered, I looked up at him as his pupils had changed to form stars.

“Me too, I always look to the stars at night for comfort, when I first got my license I would just sit on the trunk of my ninety-five and look to the sky.”

“I like it here, even in the city you can see the stars, the sky is more beautiful than we ever dreamed of.” 

“I’m glad you all get to see this, I-I can’t believe they locked you all away.. humans as a collective kinda suck…”

“Hey don’t try to blame yourself for what your ancestors did.”

“I don’t know why anyone would see you guys as a threat, you’re all so sweet. Besides it’s not like magic isn’t useful to us, why would anyone do that… Sorry it must sound weird, a human feeling sorry for locking you away in that dark place…” 

“Heh, not really, especially when it’s you.”

“What that mean?”

“Come on, you’re so sweet to everyone, you’re like the group mom or something.”

“I guess…”

“So, ready to go home or want to head somewhere else?”

“Actually, let’s have another sleepover, this time with no asthma.”

“Heh can’t say no to that, you off tomorrow or something?”

“Yeah, actually I’m off all weekend for once.”

“My place or yours?”

“Yours, it’ll save you from bro’s glares.”

“Why is he like that?”

“He’s my big brother, it’s like you and Pap, for a while it was just me and him. Besides I’m his little sister and since our Dad is not the one being overprotective of my pure   
innocent heart bro took that role.”

“Pfft pure innocent heart huh?”

“Every brother likes to think they’re little siblings are unknowing of certain things.”

“Apparently he’s never seen your phone or computer backgrounds.”

“I’m not ashamed, I used to write fanfiction what you saw was nothing compared to what I read and wrote.”

“Kinky.”

I shoved him playfully, he pulled me close to tussle my hair, which made me giggle. Two can play at this game, I smirked as I tickled his clavicle, which made him burst out laughing. He struggled to grab my hands and pull them above my head, I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He quickly released me only to scoop me up bridal style and chuckle as I squeaked in surprise.

“Oh my god Sans!”

“Hehehe get dunked on princess.”

With that he tossed me into the air which made me squeal in shock, I could feel his magic on me as I floated in the air. I was turned to look at him, he was grinning up at me his magic eye glowing its familiar calming color. I pouted at him making grabbing motions at him, he let me go from his magic and caught me with ease. I held onto him tightly still being carried by him, he was so strong.

“No more impromptu floating please bone-boy.”

“No promises.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hehehe maybe.”

“Oh my god Sans!”

I hit him in embarrassment as he look at me with the smuggest grin. Leaning into his hold I glared at him leaning my forehead against his, why do you have to so god damn hot Sans. I squirmed to be let down but he held me closer and firmer, god he is being such a smug shit right now. God why do I have to find this so fucking attractive, stop being so sexy already.

“I guess you fell for me bud.”

“Hehehe oh my god Sans that was so corny, even for you.”

“Heh, you loved it.”

“I did, now you going to put me down.”

“Hmm, nah.”

“Hmph, stop being a smug bastard and put me down.”

“Why would I, you look so cute like this bud?”

“Dork.”

“Yep, and you’re not.”

“Okay we’re dorks, seriously though put me down.”

“Why?”

“Don’t start.”

“Come on tell me.”

“I need to pee.”

“Oh.. sorry…”

He set me down and I brushed myself off, I tried to hide my blush. Looking up at Sans he was scratching his chin blushing, god why do I love him. I went back into the theater to use the bathroom and gain some composure. Damn it Sans why do you have to be so handsome.

(Sans’ POV)

I cuddled up with Sarah as we watched some random videos together, it was pretty funny. Not that I was really watching the videos too much, I was too busy watching her. The way she smiled and laughed, the way her eyes would light up before she laughed. She turned to me and I smiled as she smiled back.

“Hey since I’m off all weekend let’s go out some night, drinking I mean, I think it’d be fun.” She suggested, I smiled at the idea of going out with her like that.

“Sounds like a good time, count me in, let’s go to Grillbyz, they have the best booze and burgers in town.” I offered, she light up nodding.

“That’s a monster bar isn’t it, I’d love to go there.”

“Yep, it’s owned by a friend of mine, I used to go to the one he had in Underground every day, multiple times.”

“Must be pretty good then.”

“Heh yeah, especially since back then Paps cooking was kinda inedible, not that he didn’t try.”

“Aw poor Paps, why was he so bad?”

“Undyne was his cooking teacher and they had a habit of setting her house on fire when they cooked.”

“H-how?”

“Undyne is intense with everything, she literally had a hot fridge.”

“Hot fridge? Oh my god…”

“Hehehe let’s just stay she likes hot water.”

“Okay that was a bad joke, what’s with all the terrible jokes.”

“Heh, guess I’m all punned out.”

“Is that no fibula.”

“Hehehe, come on I’m not a numbskull.”

“No but you can be quite humerous.”

“Do I tickle your funny bone?”

“Yep, no fibula bone-boy.”

“Ran out of punery huh?”

“Not everyone can be a puniful as you.”

“Sarah.. I.. I think your pretty boneiful.”

“Aww you’re too sweet, hey wanna watch some FMA?”

“FMA?”

“Yeah, Fullmetal Alchemist, it’s a science anime drama, actually you remind me of the main character a bit. It’s really good I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Sound good, but we should hit the sack soon don’t you think?”

“Just one episode.”

(Toriel’s POV)

I walked down the hall and stopped by the stairs hearing a show coming from Sans’ room, he wouldn’t be up this early on a weekend. Walking up to his room I knocked and got no response so I opened the door. He and Sarah were sat up leaning into one another against a pile of pillows and blankets. A laptop was playing a show at the foot of his bed. 

Smiling at them I turned off the laptop and grabbed a spare blanket to cover them up. As I covered them, I found that they were holding hands, they truly are meant for one another. Sans has always been shy and reclusive but around her he seemed to be more open and happy. I was glad that he was finally happier, if only those two would realise how much they care for one another. 

I gently kissed both their foreheads and left the room shutting the door silently. Best head down and start preparing breakfast, no doubt Papyrus and Frisk will be waking up soon.


	10. Grillbyz

Undertale: Sans' New Hope  
Ch.10~ Grillbyz

I held Sans' hand as we walked down the sidewalk, I wondered what this bar would be like. If Sans likes it so much it must a pretty cool place. Besides I was promised I'd get to try magic liquor and some delicious burgers. Not that spending time with Sans wasn't enough. I wore a more casual outfit for a drinking night, but with Sans, I didn't feel I had to dress up since I knew he wasn't going to.

"We're almost there Sarah, I love this place back in the Underground I went there multiple times a day. Heh, I haven't gone in a while, it'll be pretty fun." Sans rambled, I nodded smiling at the happy expression he wore.

"I can't wait, it's been a while since I could go out for a drink." I chimed, he held my hand tighter.

"Me too, it'll be nice to drink in such good company." He confessed, I leaned over and kissed his cheekbone.

"You're so sweet vertebae." I cooed, he blushed and walked a bit slower.

"S-sarah, I… Never mind let's go." He stated, I looked at him confused as he began to speed walk down the sidewalk.

"Slow down Sansy, come on," I whined. 

He finally stopped in front of a brick building, it had a white sign that read ‘Grillby's'. It was styled much like an old dinner and the door even had a bell on it. Did the one back in the Underground look like this too? This place looks so cozy, Sans held my hand as he pushed open the door.

The first thing I noticed was the waft of warm air hit me, then the familiar smell of French fries. Sans lead me into the bar and I noticed how much like a diner this place was. There were a few center tables between the rows of booths. One had a group of dog monster playing poker while the other had a fish man slumped over clearly out of sorts. 

"Hey Sans!" they greeted, I felt very out of place as the all greeted Sans like they were old friends.

"Hey everyone, hey Grillbz." He replied as we walked up to the bar where a nicely dressed fire monster was cleaning glasses.

‘Hello, Sans, who's your friend?' Grillby replied in sign, as we settled on the bar stools.

"Oh, this is my bud Sarah, we go to the University together." He introduced, I reached across to shake the fire monster's hand.

‘It's a pleasure, but are you sure you want to shake my hand?' Grillby asked, I looked at my hand awkwardly.

"Uh, can you, I mean without burning me, heh guess I didn't think too far into that." I joked awkwardly, he looked at me fondly.

‘No I can, just most humans are warier.' He replied taking my hand and shaking it firmly, it was warm but not hot.

"I'm not too shy, besides I know you wouldn't shake it if it'd burn me," I said, he seemed shocked.

"Yeah she's pretty cool huh, I don't even think she really realizes we're monsters half the time," Sans stated I pushed him playfully.

"Don't gossip about me." I joked, he laughed at me.

"Aw come on, it's a compliment." He countered, I pouted at him half-heartedly.

‘So what would you two like?' Grillby asked Sans leaned onto the counter.

"The usual for me, and she'll take a burger and fries also some rum and the darkest beer you got," Sans ordered, Grillby nodded and went out to the back.

"So Sansy this your girlfriend?" someone asked, I spun to see a very drunk rabbit monster lean out from their booth.

"Nah, she's just a friend," Sans stated I put an arm around his shoulders.

"Aw, my poor broken heart." I teased, he laughed at that and I kissed his cheekbone.

"Oh my god Sarah." He laughed as I looked at the other patrons who were looking at us.

"So Sans not dating huh?" one of the dogs teased, I giggled as Sans flushed blue.

"I'm serious s-she just likes to joke about it." He sputtered, I let him go.

"Oh poor Sansy, it's okay vertebae I'll stop teasing now." I cooed, he glared at me weakly as he continued to flush. "We're not dating, hate to spoil your fun guys."

"Don't feel bad, remember there always more fish in the sea Sans." A deep voice joked Sans laughed at that.

"How's your new line doing, get anything snagged bud?" Sans asked I turned to see he was talking to the fish man at the table closest to the bar.

"Not yet, heh maybe I'll try some on that internet stuff." The fish-man replied I shook my head.

"Please don't, those sites are dangerous," I warned, Sans looked at me in confusion. "I've been hearing that those sites are being used by monster hate groups, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Really, thanks for the warning girly, I guess I'll wait for my line." He replied I felt Sans wrap an arm around me.

"I heard a bit about that from the old man, apparently they even started to go after monster sympathizers," Sans muttered, the mood seemed to drop and all the dogs look ready   
to fight.

"You must be careful human pup." A female dog warned I nodded.

"Don't worry if they come up to me then I'll just do this." I hopped off the stool and stomped a foot raising a wave of bones.

"Good form." Sans complimented, I turned to him rubbing the back of my head.

"Thanks, Sansy, someday I'll be just as good as you." I boasted, he chuckled as I saw the other patrons look at me in amazement.

"Wow a magic human, haven't seen one of you yet." The fish man stated, I sat back on my stool.

"I've never met any, I guess we're pretty rare nowadays, Sansy has been helping me learn how to use my magic," I added everyone nodded as Sans patted my shoulder.

"Yep, but you're a natural bud, I'm just helping you learn to control it better." He complimented, I blushed at that.

"Thanks, Sansy, now let's forget about that and get wasted!" I cheered, he laughed and put an arm around me.

"I wonder which one of us will be coherent enough to lead us both home." Sans joked, I smirked.

"The one who is drug home has to make breakfast." I betted, he smirked and shook my hand.

"You are so on." 

(Sans' POV)

Sarah was standing on a table singing getting cheered on by the other patrons. Grillby looked on in worry but was still a bit amused. She was singing rather well for how drunk she was, she motioned me over and I shook my skull. Huffing her magic flared and she dragged me over to the table. I froze as she pulled me onto the table and forcing me into a dance. I stumbled a bit before dancing with her a blush growing on my face at how close we were.

"Woot! Get her Sansy!" someone chimed, then they all began to chant my name.

"Well, the fans demand it." Sarah slurred, I felt her pull me close.

"S-sarah…" I muttered, she cut me off with a kiss, she pulled away too fast yet too long leaving me dazed.

"Let's go home…" she muttered, the alcohol seemed to finally hit her full force.

‘Looks like you two should head home before Sarah passes out.' Grillby advised making everyone boo.

"Yeah, sorry to spoil your fun guys but we're heading out," I stated, I picked up Sarah and hopped off the table.

"Be careful," Grillby called as I left the bar Sarah leaning into my chest.

"Sorry for that…" she mumbled, I kissed her hair.

"Don't be sorry, you are wasted and it wasn't like I was completely against it." I soothed, looking down I saw that she had passed out. "Heh, guess you won't remember this, but I   
love you."

(Sarah's POV)

I groaned opening my eyes all I saw was blue, looking up I saw Sans his eyes alight with magic. I heard a door click open and Sans looked down at me and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheekbone which made him blush.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman." I thanked, he held me tighter blushing.

"Heh, I try, come on let's go to bed and sleep off the rest of this." He soothed, I nodded and let him carry me upstairs.

"Mhmm, let's cuddle," I mumbled, he chuckled as we entered my room and he used magic to close my door.

"That was the plan bud, hmm you're so soft." He replied and flopped back into my bed me still on his chest.

"Shoes off hun, then we'll cuddle." I purred, god he was so handsome and strong. 

"Mhmm." He hummed kicking off his shoes as I kicked off mine. "Bed now."

Flopping back onto my bed I looked at him amused as he lay there, his feet hanging over the edge. Huffing in fake irritation and I slide off of him and backed into the corner before dragging him fully onto the bed. He used magic to cover us in my quilt blanket as I laid my head on his chest.

"Mhmm, night bone-boy," I said, he held me close and leaned into the top of my head.

"Night bud."

(Sans' POV)

I stroked Sarah's head as she slept against me, she felt warm from the liquor and her magic was flowing around her in waves. I'm not surprised her magic was a bit out of whack after tonight magic liquor had that effect especially if you're new to it. My phalanges tangled in her hair as she groaned and cuddled closer. God, she was beautiful. No.. not now.

"Someday I'll grow up and tell you how much you mean to me," I confessed kissing her hair. "But for now, just know I'm here for you."

Looking at her ceiling I scanned the room, her room felt welcoming and youthful. Posters littered her walls, comics filled a book shelf and fantasy and DVD're filled another. Plus she had plush toys and masks scattered around, one such plush was on the bed. Even with all this childish stuff she had a black desk with her laptop, and school work plus text and notebooks on a small shelf. 

"Sleeps." She grumbled, looking down I saw she was barely conscious looking at me as sternly as she could.

"I will."

With that I closed my eyes and let myself begin to drift off, I can examine her room and think more on this later. For now, it's time to sleep off the alcohol.


	11. Wake-up Call

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.11~ Wake-up call

Wet. Why am I wet? Opening my eyes I felt something beneath me shoot up and I was dazed as I steadied myself looking at Curt cowering away from a Gaster Blaster. Wait, what the fuck? Quickly I grabbed the blaster and held it into my chest which made its attack dwindle. Great and it just had to be the runt too.

“Come on bud back to void with ya, and don’t get sassy little runt.” I hissed trying to figure out how to send the runt back to the void. “Sans! Help me here!”

“Oh shit…” he muttered and the Blaster poofed out of existence and I fell to the floor luckily catching myself before I completely toppled.

“Curt, you are so dead…” I muttered, getting up I tackled the older man to the ground. “What the fuck was that all about asshole!?”

“How was I supposed to know he’d attack!?” Curt defended, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Curt what the hell did you do, I told you two about fighting!” Maddy growled, she walked in just as I punched Curt stomach.

“Don’t ever do that again!” I hissed, getting up I turned to see Sans breathing heavily his face buried in his hands. “Sans.. I’m sorry about that…”

“Heh, nah it’s okay, just scared me out of my skin is all, hehe.” He joked his voice sounding broken and tired.

“Can I ask what the hell dragon head thing tried to kill me was?” Curt asked, I glared at him.

“That was a Gaster Blaster, you lucky son of a whore.” I hissed, Madeline lightly smacked Curt. “I told you about using water as a weapon you almost shorted out the apartment last   
time and you could have shorted out my room this time dumbass.”

“Oh yeah, good times…” Curt muttered, I felt my magic flare in my anger.

“Get out of my room!” I screamed, he flew back into the wall across from my door.

“S-sarah settle down.” Sans hushed, I felt his arms around me his magic enveloping mine.

“I-I.. d-didn’t mean…” I stuttered, why did I lose control of my powers like that?

“Shh it’s okay.. your magic is still out of whack, no more magic liquor for you.” Sans hushed, I calmed as his magic calmed mine.

“How much did I drink.. I don’t even remember how we got back…” I groaned, Sans finger traced my arms soothingly.

“Heh probably way too much for your first time with magic liquor.” He replied, oh wait our bet, guess I owe him breakfast.

“Guess I lost our bet.. I owe you breakfast.” I hummed, he chuckled and released me.

“Funny I had sent Curt up to wake you because we’re going to Old Maiden’s from brunch.” Maddy chimed, I almost forgot they were there…

“You okay Curt..?” I mumbled, I never wanted to use my magic like that.

“I’m fine, guess I deserved that hehe.” He laughed, Sans put an arm around my hips.

“I could do with some food.” Sans stated, I chuckled and turned to see him still uneasy.

“We’ll let you two get ready, come on Curt you goofball.” Maddy said and shut my bedroom door.

“I really need to bring a change of clothes when I come over.” Sans joked, I turned into him and hugged him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t like seeing you hide your feelings like this…” I grumbled, he hugged me back and I felt tears hit my neck.

“Sorry, I just… I thought we were under attack, back in the underground my life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows… I thought some was trying to hurt you, hurt us, I don’t like losing control like that…” he explained vaguely, I rubbed his spine comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Curt should honestly know better, you know you can talk to me about anything Sans. You’re my friend, my best friend, I love you…” I hushed, I felt him stiffen at my words.

“S-sarah, I-I… Thank you…” he sobbed, I held him close, you have no idea how much I love you Sans. I never want you to be sad.

(Sans’ POV)

Brunch was good, turns out Curt was a pretty chill guy, he was funny, a bit dense at times and impulsive. After brunch he and Madeline went to his place and Sarah and I chilled out in her room. We were watching more of Full Metal Alchemist, which was very fun but today I couldn’t pay attention. 

She was cuddled up to me as always but she kept accidently brushing my more sensitive bones. I had so much trouble hiding a moan when her fingers absently traced my ribs or her hips grinding into my pubic bone. Her hair was even tickling my neckbones as her hand rested on my thigh lazily.

After our drunken kiss last night I found it hard not to pull her close and kiss her fiercely. I refused to lose our friendship over this, yet I could bring myself to ask her to give me   
more space. She felt perfect in my arms, and her soft body felt good against my bones.

God that was such a lie, I know I wouldn’t lose her friendship over a botched confession. I couldn’t handle losing her to a reset, I’m scared to love her and be hurt again. Pap was the only one I could fully bring myself to love, sure I liked everyone but I distanced myself enough so that their deaths weren’t as painful. Paps death was the only one the broke me apart every time, he was the only one I truly could let myself love.

“Sans…” Sarah muttered, I looked down to see her looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

“S-sarah, why are you.. oh god don’t cry…” I hushed cupping her face tears slipped down her freckled chubby cheeks.

“Sans what do I have to do to make you smile again…” she sobbed, I froze and pressed my teeth to kiss her cheeks.

“Just being with you makes me happy, you’re very precious to me.” I soothed, she looked at me a sad smile forming I leaned our foreheads together.

“Sans.. I.. I like you a lot, seeing you hurt and upset.. I can’t bear it, please tell me how can I make you smile at me truly.” She pleaded, I flushed blue at her confession.

“S-sarah.. I..” I started, without thinking I kissed her lips softly. “Just stay with me, you make my depression and anxiety ease, you’re my rock.” I kept my teeth pressed to her lips   
both of us breathing into each other.

“I-I’d never leave you, Sans I.. I love you…” she confessed, I shushed her.

“Don’t say that yet, please, I want to hear that when I can look at you and confess the same. Wait for me please…” I pleaded, she nodded and kissed me again.

“I’ll wait for you forever.”

I pulled her close, sorry, I do love you Sarah but I can’t say it yet, not till I know I won’t hurt you. That this won’t reset, I won’t lose you, that I can protect you like I want to. Please wait for me, I want to be with you so much. I want to be able to love you, to be brave and feel love, to have hope. All those resets took that from me, I won’t let a reset make me numb to your pain, I want to love you fully with no doubts.

“Thank you, I swear I won’t leave you waiting long.”

(Sarah’s POV)

We held each other for a long time, I knew he had to go home tonight but all I wanted was to pull him close and never let him go. Like somehow if I held him long enough he would smile down at me truly and be happy. All too soon his alarm went off, he moved to turn it off and clung to me again.

“Sans?” I said, he held me closer.

“I want to stay like this for a bit longer, I don’t want to let you go yet.” He replied his voice broken like he had just cried out all of his woes.

“If this makes you feel better you can hold me for as long as you want.” I hushed, he kissed my hair.

“With you in my arms I feel like I can try to believe again, to have hope, I wish I could love you as much as I want without feeling that despair.” 

“I believe in you Sans.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…”


	12. Gaining Hope

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.12~ Gaining Hope

When I finally went home I felt hollow, I wanted to accept her confession so bad but I need to do this. Walking up to Frisk’s room I knocked softly, I heard their small footsteps before the door opened. They looked at me in confusion before realizing why I came, they let me in.

‘Sans?’ they signed sadly, I pulled them into a hug.

“Kiddo, I need to hear something from you, tell me you’ll never ever reset again.” I pleaded, they patted my arms softly.

“I promise Sans I’ll never reset, no matter what.” They stated in their barely used voice, I was the only one they ever really spoke to. “You love her don’t you? Sarah I mean.”

“Yeah, I do kiddo, sorry I just, I haven’t had hope in so long, I needed to hear that so I can start believing in the world again.” I answered, pulling back I kissed their hair gently. “I trust you kiddo, I just.. have trouble believing.”

‘I know, you my big brother Sans, please don’t be sad anymore.’ They signed, I hugged them again.

“You have no idea how much that means to me Frisk, hopefully now I can believe and hope again.” I soothed, they kissed my cheek fondly.

‘I believe in you, you can do it Sans.’ They cheered, I nodded at them a true smile gracing my face. ‘I like your real smile.’

“I hope to be able to smile like this more kiddo.” I stated, now it’s time to start believing so I can be with her.

(Sarah’s POV)

I never want to see Sans like that again, the way he smiled was so fake, the amount of hiding he did. It’s like he had a cement or iron cage around his heart, trying to keep himself from being hurt, and a fake smile to convince people he was fine. It made me sick, it reminded me of the fake smile I would wear when I still partially lived with my father.

What had happened to Sans to make him like that? Why didn’t I notice it until now, here I was claiming to love him yet I couldn’t even tell he was faking a smile. I hugged my baymax plush closer to my chest as I fought off tears. Yet even after that blunder he looked at me with love and pleaded that I wait for him to be ready. I guess neither of us are ready, yet I still wish I could be ready, that I make him smile truly everyday just by being with him. 

I heard a knock on my door, I looked over to see Maddy walk in looking at me worriedly. She sat at the end of my bed, I looked away from her trying to hold back my tears.

“Don’t even try that sis, now tell me what happened?” she demanded, I looked at her.

“I love him yet I couldn’t tell that he was hurting so much, yet even so he still wants to love me, he looked so sad, like he couldn’t believe in anything anymore. Why didn’t I notice?” I sobbed, she looked at me sadly.

“You two haven’t known each other for two months yet, the fact you can tell that he was so upset shows how much you love him. I’ve seen you two together, you both care so much for each other, you almost read each other’s minds. That took me and Curt half a year, Sarah you can’t know everything about him, that’s what a relationship will help you know.” She explained, I nodded she flicked my nose. “Don’t beat yourself up, I’m sure you two will be together, he just needs to start believing in himself.”

“I guess, still I wish I could make him smile truly.” I muttered, she smiled fondly.

“You already have, in the few times I’ve seen you together I’ve seen him give you the most loving looks when you weren’t looking. He looks at you like you’re his world.” She stated, I flushed, did he really look at me like that? “Come on let’s go do something, sitting around moping won’t help anything, give him time sis.”

“I, thanks sis.” 

(Sans’ POV)

I walked into class, Sarah was sitting with Tohru already the two talking about some anime they wanted to marathon. I felt myself flush, come on Sans get ahold of yourself. Just act like normal, and ask her to hang out with you for Halloween during our hang out time between classes. Not that hard, I mean, oh god I don’t want to mess this up.

“Hey Sans why are you standing over there come over!” Tohru called, Sarah turned to me and smiled at me which made me smile back.

“Heh sorry just think about how much I need a brain transplant, but you know how it is, I just changed my mind.” I joked, they laughed as I sat in my usual spot. “I’d tell you girls a chemistry joke but I don’t think I’d get a reaction.”

“Pftt that’s a good one.” Tohru giggled as Sarah broke into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god Sans!” she squeaked, I smiled at her snorting giggles.

“This morning I got hit was a can of soda, luckily it was a soft drink.” I continued, Sarah hunched over laughing uncontrollably. “In a physics class we’re reading a book on anti-gravity, it’s impossible to put down.”

Sarah laughed even harder, her face was red and she was shaking. Something doesn’t seem right, I put a hand to her shoulders. As I did she began to cough in between laughing, oh shit… Tohru seemed to realise what was going and began digging through Sarah’s purse. 

“Sarah take your medicine.” Tohru stated offering Sarah her puffer.

“Hahaha… Sorry that was so funny I forgot to breathe…” she said, I helped her take her medicine as she began to calm down.

“Geez bud, when I thought I wanted to take a girls breathe away this is not what I meant.” I stated, she snorted finally calming down.

“Whoo, jeez where do you even come up with all these puns?” She replied, I chuckled.

“Have you not see my joke book collection I have skeleton more of these hilarious jokes.” I stated, she smiled at me fondly.

“Good morning class.” Professor greeted, so much for more puns.

(Sarah’s POV)

Me and Sans sat in our usual hang out spot, he was reading our most recent English homework while I finished up my paper for Shakespeare. I thought today would be more awkward but with Sans puns this morning I feel like we’re back into our normal swing. I felt a poke on my arm I turned to look at Sans grinning mischievously. 

“I just thought of a really good dirty pun.” He snickered, I chuckled. “What’s long, hard and has cum in it? A cucumber.”

“Pfft, oh god Sans no!” I whined playfully shoving him. 

“Oh got a better one, uh… I can’t find a Halloween costume, c-can I go as your date?” he stated looking away from me blushing.

“S-Sans, that was.. you’re too sweet. I’d love to spend Halloween with you.” I replied, he looked at me his whole face blue.

“Y-you will, are you gonna be an angel?” he stuttered, I looked at him confused. “C-cuz you’re answering my prayers.”

“Oh Sans, hehe you’re too sweet. I’m actually going as Mortica though if you’re curious.” I hummed, he blushed even deeper.

“R-really you’d look so good.. how about this I’ll match.” He muttered, I flushed.

“I’d like that, I though being how lazy you can be you’d just go as a skeleton or a ghost.” I teased, he snorted.

“Did you really want to see all two-hundred and seven of my bones.” He stated, I don’t get that pun. “Uh.. you don’t get it do you.”

“Nope sorry, no idea.” 

“Cuz skeletons only have two-hundred and… You know what forget it.”

“Oh my god that was a… Pfft oh my god…” 

“Come on I did you used to run a hot dog stand, I know how to…”

I covered his mouth, I do not need to hear the end of that terrible dirty joke. He looked at me smugly, okay how about I make an even dirtier pun. Uh, shit I’m not as quick as him… That’s perfect.

“Sorry Sansy but I’m not as quick as you, maybe you can make me.” I hummed taking my hand from his mouth.

“Uh… Okay you win…”

“Hehe yes.”

“Heh when I’m with you even when I lose I win because I get to see that beautiful smile.”

“You’re too sweet, are we sure you’re made of bone and not sugar.”

“Nah but close, I’m just all made of magic.”

I leaned over and pecked his teeth, dear god he’s such a goofball, but at least he’s smiling truly. He looks so much happier, what did one day do to make him seem so much happier? Why had he been so depressed, or hopeless before? He looked at me his pupils taking on heart shapes, I looked at them in shock blushing.

“You’re eyes…”

“What about them?”

“Their hearts, oh my god you look so cute.”

He turned bright blue he face practically glowing as I stared into his heart shaped pupils. I held his face in my hands pulling his head close to mine. What other shapes do they go? Were they hearts because of me? 

“Oh stars.. yeah they get like that when I get real happy…”

“Then I hope I get to see them more often.”

“Heh with you around, I have no doubt you will.”


	13. Trick or Treat

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.13~ Trick or Treat

I raced to our meeting spot my gothic black dress flowing in the wind. Man, I couldn’t wait to see Sans’ costume, he told me we’d match. I had already seen Papyrus’ costume, he looked so cute as Skeletor. Toriel had sent me a picture of Frisk’s skeleton costume. Man, I couldn’t wait to see all the trick or treater’s tonight.

“Hey bud, looking good.” Sans greeted, I turned to see him dressed as Gomez from the Adam’s Family.

“You were right, we do match,” I replied he reached out to grab my hand.

“My love.” He said planting kisses up my arm which made me laugh. “A true gentleman always greets a beautiful woman with passion. One might even say a skele-TON of affection.”

“Oh my god Sans, that was corny even for you.” I teased, he winked at me putting his hands in his pockets.

“Come on Morticia you know I’d be bonely without you.” He said, I leaned over and kissed the top of his skull leaving a red lipstick imprint. “Uh.. let’s head to your place.”

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” I cooed, he looked away scratching his chin his face glowing blue.

“I’m not cute, but you are.” He argued, I smiled as he took my hand and began to lead me to my place.

“Oh, my dear Gomez you are too sweet.” I purred, he held my hand tighter. “And you’re not even teleporting us, I sure I am a lucky woman.”

“You know what, come here.” He grumbled, pulling me down with magic and catching me bridal style.

“Oh my, so foreword.” I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck.

He began to use his magic, his right eye glowing a familiar blue. Leaning into his chest I felt his spatial magic take us to my place. Once there he set me down on the deck, I took my keys from my black purse and unlocked the door. He followed me inside still flushed, oh my god he was too cute.

“So what are the plans besides handing out candy?” he asked, I grabbed his hand leading him into the living room.

I had already set up the futon with all the soft blankets and pillows that I owned. On the floor in front of the futon, I had an assortment of magical snacks and drinks. I had made sure to get Sans favorite pop and Tim Tams. My laptop was hooked up to the TV all set up for us to watch some shows or YouTube.

“You’re too good bud.” He stated I pulled him over to the futon.

“This is nothing, just wait for Christmas, I may go a bit holiday crazy,” I replied he reached up to brush my bangs aside.

“Okay, I have a knock-knock joke for you.” He said I nodded pulling us down onto the futon. “Knock-knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Olive.”

“Olive who?”

“Olive you.”

I flushed which made him smile as he leaned his face close to mine. Did he just confess to me with a knock-knock joke? I closed the distance planting a kiss on his teeth. He put his hands to my cheeks deepening the kiss. To my surprised, I felt another tongue meet mine. I pulled back in shock to see him with a glowing blue tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Wow, let me guess magic?”

“Yep, now get back here.”

He pulled me back into our kiss, for a skeleton, he was a damn good kisser. Not that I had a human comparison, but still it was nice. His hands massaged my cheeks and tangled in my hair as he rolled on top of me. I gripped his shirt, damn him and his kissing skills.

“So I was right.” Madeline teased, we pulled apart and I glared at her.

“Maddy I thought you were at Curt’s?!” I exclaimed as Sans tried to hide his face in between my breasts.

“I’m heading off to work, you two lovers have fun and don’t worry I’ll be at Curt’s tonight. Also, Sans if you hurt her I will end you. Bye have fun!” she chimed, and skipped out of the apartment.

“You can come out now she’s gone.” I teased, he muttered something into my chest nuzzling me. “Oh my poor vertebrae is so shy, come on we’re not done yet.”

“Not until you tell me where your brother is?” he mumbled, only turning his head slightly to speak.

“My brother is at his friend's place drinking, so it’ll just be us. Maddy even said she’ll be staying at Curt’s tonight, so we’re good. Now get up here and finish what you started.” I stated, he shot up and pulled me into another kiss.

“I’m taking you to the bone zone later.” He purred in between kisses.

“You got magic condoms or are you gonna risk it.” I teased, he flushed at that ending our kiss. “Come on you were so hot earlier, and that’s what gets you?”

“Shut up, it’s just. it’s my first time…” he muttered, I kissed his cheek.

“Mine too bonehead.” I replied he pulled me into a hug. “Besides I want you too…”

“You’re so perfect, what did I do to deserve you.” He mumbled I kissed his skull examining the lipstick marks adorning him.

“You make me happy and stuck with me.” I soothed, he snuggled into my chest. “Now lets breaks open these snacks, clean up that face of yours and watch something before the   
kids come around.”

“Alright, you know your boobs make the best pillows.”

(Sans’ POV)

She handed out her premade portions of candy, she had sent me pictures of the cute baggies yesterday. All of them were tied up with black or orange ribbons. I had been designated to hold the candy bowl as she fussed over each kid that came. Human or monster it didn’t matter, every kid that came got her full attention. Man, she was too sweet, this was why I loved her. She’s so kind, funny, and beautiful, man she was perfect.

“Oh hi, you two.” Tori greeted, I smiled at her as Paps and Frisk raced to hug Sarah.

“Hey Tori, how’s the trick or treating going?” I replied she smiled at Sarah as she gave Frisk and Paps their special treat bags that she made specifically for them.

“It’s good, this area of town is the best for doing this. Frisk and Papyrus have gotten quite the collection of treats.” Tori stated I smiled at her.

“Since you two are dressed up you should join us!” Paps exclaimed Sarah patted his head.

“Someone has to stay home and hand out these treats, besides we’re a bit too old for that now.” Sarah soothed, Paps sighed and nodded as Frisk began to sign to Sarah.

“So what are your plans, will you be home tonight?” Tori asked I flushed.

“Nah, I’m staying here tonight, Sarah and I are going to so some marathoning.” I answered, she smiled and winked at me, damn it, Tori.

“Alright, you two have a fun night, come on my children we still have places to go.” Tori said Sarah hugged them goodbye as I waved them off.

“Tori knows doesn’t she?” Sarah stated as they walked out of view.

“Yeah, damn she’s too perceptive.” I muttered as Sarah giggled.

“She’s a mother, and mothers are pretty much mind readers.” She stated, I put down the candy and put an arm around her waist.

“You would know wouldn’t you?” I teased. 

“You need to get better pick-up lines there Sans.” She countered, I kissed her cheek.

“If that was a pick-up line I would have said if you’d like to find out the answer for yourself.” I purred, she pulled me into a kiss.

“Mention that in a few years and we’ll talk.” She cooed, I flushed leaning into her chest.

“Oh god, you’re perfect.”

“You keep saying that, you know you’re perfect too.”

“M-me.. no..no I’m not but I’ll be the best I can be for you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short bone-boy. Looks like the kids are starting to finish up.”

“Yeah, then I’ll have you all to myself.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of the kids?”

“Nope, but you’re goddamn sexy.”

“Later, we don’t want interruptions now do we?”

“I can wait, I’d wait forever for you.”

“Aw, my vertebrae you’re too sweet.”

We watched as another group of kids raced over. I let her go to grab the bowl from the table. She grabbed the correct number of baggies. Once again I get to watch her fuss over the kids. Man, this woman was way too perfect.

(Sarah’s POV)

I turned off the porch light, the kids had finally gone home for curfew. Sans was dumping all the leftover baggies into one bowl. Sneaking up behind him I pulled him into a hug, leaning into his vertebrae. He tensed instinctively before leaning back into my hold sighing contently. I kissed his cheeks as I busied my hands with undoing his vest buttons.

“Heh ready to go to the bone zone?” he asked, I responded by licking his vertebrae. “Yep, you’re ready.”

He spun around and fondled my ass before his eye began to glow with his magic. I put my arms around his neck as he teleported us to my bedroom. Pushing me down onto my unmade bed he crawled on top of me. 

“Hey, sexy bones.” I purred, he pulled me into a deep kiss using one hand to unzip my dress. “Eager for my cunt baby.”

“Of course babe, you give me a bone-er.” He joked, I felt him lightly thrust against my panties.

“Let me guess your dick is magic too?” I teased, he winked and took off his vest throwing it across the room. “Oh show me those bones.”

“Babe I’ll show you bones if I get to see those breast of yours.” He countered, smirking I took my arms out of my dress and pulling it down to reveal my bra. “Stupid layers, no bra either.”

“So demanding, I like it.” I purred, removing my bra I tossed it across the room.

“God you're beautiful.” He hummed leaning down to nuzzle my breasts.

“Come on bone-boy show me what you got under that shirt.” I stated, he gently kissed my chest before unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it away.

“This better babe.” 

“Definitely, now explain this belly?” 

Poking his belly it felt almost like jello but firmer, he chuckled and kissed my cheek. Pulling away again he stuck out his tongue, was he trying to say it was magic too. I kept up my study and traced, and prodded the mysterious belly. When I got to his sides he began to let out soft chuckles, it was even ticklish, I’m definitely putting that away for later use.

“I’m made of magic babe, now you know that I’m not just big boned.” 

“Apparently not, no wonder you’re so soft.”

“You say that but I’d say you’re much softer.”

“You know what I meant, but I have to admit I do like it, kinda sexy.”

“Sexy, heh you’re so weird.”

“Hehe maybe, but I think anything on you would be sexy.”

“Fuck I love you, and you’re pretty sexy yourself, I love your curves.”

“Love you too bone-boy now let’s see what you’re packing.”

“Sure, but the rest of that dress is going too.”

With that, he raised a hand and his magic eye reappeared as he focused his magic. Snapping his fingers the rest of our clothes disappeared in a flash of blue and a pop. Looking down at his crotch I saw his cock, it looked to be made of magic just like his stomach. He was a bit bigger than I had originally thought, or at least thicker. Definitely will be nicer   
then my hands, fuck this should be good.

“So sexy.”

“Like what you see, I know I do, god you’re perfect.”

“God you make me wet Sansy, fuck I want you.”

“I want you too, don’t wanna hurt you, this should be fun.”

He traced a hand down my frame, I trembled as he gently massaged my clit before sinking two fingers to the knuckle. Groaning I tightened on his fingers, he pulled me into a kiss as he began to scissor my hole. I moaned into our kiss breaking it as he added a third finger, fuck this felt good. Chuckling he licked my neck, I mumbled incoherently much to his   
amusement.

“God you look so hot, and you feel great. Gonna love hearing you scream my name.”

“Damn it Sans just take me.”

“Can’t deny you, but first a little taste.”

He pulled his fingers out and I wiggled a bit pouting at the loss, he looked at his fingers in fascination. Once finished he stuck them into his mouth making a show of licking them all clean. I whimpered as he took them out with a wet pop and a hum of approval. 

“Sans…”

“You taste even better than I thought, but I can taste you more later. You ready babe.”

“Sans.. take me…”

“Of course, anything for you.”

With that he lined up with my entrance, I whimpered as he moved up to tease my clit with his head. Chuckling he pulled me into a kiss as he thrust into me, I couldn’t hold back a moan as he let me get adjusted to his girth. Fuck I felt so full, he felt even bigger than he looked. Pulling away he brushed my bangs aside before he slowly began to thrust in and out of me.

“Oh fuck, Sans…”

“Like the way you say my name, god you feel so good. I swear they made you just for me.”

“Harder, please.. Sans…”

“Yes, my love.”

He quickly picked up the pace practically slamming into me, I kept moaning his name as he grunted. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pulled me into yet another kiss. His tongue curling around mine and exploring my mouth adding to my pleasure. His thrusting was starting to become irregular he pulled away from our kiss a bit of saliva connecting our mouths and he panted his tongue still out.

“S-sans it’s alright you can cum.”

“Not before you, ugh.. fuck come on babe cum for me.”

I pulled him back into a kiss and began to meet his thrust adjusting the angle till he was pounding me in a more sensitive spot. I could feel myself begin to teeter on the edge as he desperately held back from cumming first. Finally, he pushed in very deep hitting my ceiling I pulled away from the kiss to howl his name as I came. Groaning he came into my quivering opening, it felt warm as it settled into my uterus, god I could feel his magic flow into me warming my whole abdomen.

“Damn that felt so warm.”

“Fuck Sarah I thought you’d never cum, god you look so beautiful.”

“Never knew you were such a gentleman letting the lady cum first.”

“Hehe I try babe, god you’re panting a lot, do you need your puffer?”

“No, just give me a minute Sansy, you did just fuck me into the bed.”

“Heh guess so, god I love you so much.”

“I love you too, now it’s snuggle time.”

“Oh fuck yeah, come here.”

Pulling out he scooped me up and flipped us over so I saw laying half on him, my head resting on his soft tummy. I snuggled up to his stomach as his magic flowed and covered us up in a blanket. He leaned down to nuzzle my forehead and plant skeleton kisses along my face his hands rubbing my back and hips soothingly. I wrapped my arms around his belly and I leaned up to kiss him passionately. Our tongues laced and lazily playing before we slowly pulled apart with small kisses before I finally settled against his chest.

“Sans, can you promise me something?”

“I usually don’t like making promises but for you, of course, I will babe.”

“Promise me that we’ll stay friends no matter what.”

“Heh no need to worry there babe, how could I not stay your friend.”

“I never want to end up bitter like my parents.”

“I swear I could never hate you, and we’ll never be bitter.”

“Thank you.”

“Now let’s get some sleep, you look tired, I know I’m boned tired.”

“Hehehe night Sans, I love you.”

“Love you more babe.”


	14. First Morning Together

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.14~ First Morning Together

I awoke slowly yawning softly, I felt something under me shift and grumbling. Opening my eyes I turned to see Sans slowly waking beneath me, smiling I leaned up to kiss his teeth. He opened up his eyes at that and tightened his hold around me and I wrapped my arms around his vertebrae.

“Morning sexy bones.” I greeted, he ran his hands over my back and I leaned down to pull me into a proper kiss.

It was very gentle, almost lazy kiss, we didn’t really try to claim dominance over each other just simply met one another half way. It was nice, slowly we pulled apart gently kissing quickly before finally ending. I smiled down at him and he grinned up at me his arms wrapped around me comfortingly.

“Heh mornin’ beautiful.” He cooed, I smiled and nuzzled him softly.

“Wonder how late it actually is?” I muttered, Sans smiled as I rolled over to look at the floor not finding my phone. “Right, my phone is downstairs.”

“Don’t worry I got it, my phones still in my pants pocket.” He stated, with that he teleported his phone into my hands. “Tada.”

“Thank you.” I hummed, turning on his phone I read the time, it’s was already twelve-thirty. “Wow, well at least we got a good deal of sleep.”

“Heh, we deserve it after all, or insomniac asses could use it.” He joked I laughed as I rolled over to lay next to him still holding his phone.

“So what do you want to do today lover?” I asked he rolled to his side.

“Hmm, I was thinking of just lazing around with my girlfriend today.” He answered I rolled over to wrap my arms around his neck again.

“Aw you’re too sweet, that was my plan too love.” I purred, he pulled me close to his frame.

“How about we do some marathoning, weren’t you going to show me ‘The Grim tales of Billy and Mandy’ or something like that.” He said I nodded.

“Yep, and I’ll have to show you some other shows too, I mean there’s one called ‘Lucky Star’ that’s pretty funny too, or maybe even something more action filled like ‘Soul Eater’ or   
‘Hellsing Ultimate’.” I rambled, he leaned down and kissed me.

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care what we watch.” He hushed, I leaned over and kissed his teeth.

“You’re too sweet, maybe you’re made of sugar.” I teased, with that, I licked his cheekbones, he let out a giggle.

“Oh my god Sarah.” He laughed, I smirked and reached down to the sides of his magic tum and began to tickle which made him howl in laughter and I peppered his face with kisses as he squirmed. “A-ah S-sarah s-stop it!”

“Nope, not until you say Uncle lover.” I taunted, he laughed even harder as I continued on my assault.

“A-alright Uncle, just stop already!” he yelled, I stopped my assault and kissed him softly.

“See that wasn’t so hard, man I really like this tum of yours.”

“Heh you’re so weird, only you’d find my fat belly cool.” 

“Have you looked at me, I’m not that skinny myself bone-boy, besides I think you look handsome.”

“Definitely weird.” 

“I haven’t met a normal person that I’ve liked in my life, as far I’m concerned, the weirder, the better.” 

“Oh my god you’re perfect, I swear they made you just for me.”

“Back at you, now how about we get half-decent and I make us some breakfast.” 

“Sounds good, should have brought extra clothes with me.” 

“Don’t worry, you forget how many of my clothes were original designed for men.”

Sans laughed as he let me go so I could sit up in bed the blanket falling down off me. Stretching I rose and fully realised that I was completely naked. Crawling off the bed trying not to give Sans too much of free show I skipped to my closet. 

Pulling out my old styled nightdress my mother had bought me over the summer, this should be good enough. Slipping on my nightdress I looked back into my closet, pulling out a pair of pajama shorts with Batman and a small ass cape I tossed it to Sans on the bed. Now for a top, pulling out my baggy gaming shirt with the phrase ‘Just one more level’ down the shirt, this should do. Tossing it to him I watched as he was slipping on the shorts looking at them confused.

“What the hell is this, an ass cape?” 

“Yep, it’ll show off your nice ass, besides it’s either that or one with very big crotch holes or girly ones if you’d prefer.”

“Nah I’ll stick with the ass cape, nice shirt, never seen you in this.”

“Got too small for my bust but I didn’t want to give it away, me and my friends bought them together in high school.” 

“Oh you mean Tohru and them?”

“No, back in high school I had a different group of friends, all of us were pretty big nerds, we called ourselves the neck beard pirates, as the guys had trouble growing beards.” 

“How come you never talk about them?”

“They all moved far away after we all graduated, and they don’t come home often, our hometown wasn’t really a nice place so we all decided to stay away once we left. I stayed   
closer to home for my sisters and my big brother, so I don’t get to see them much.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“Someday I plan to live far away, and maybe even near them again, but we’ve grown apart over the past two years. My best friend and me barely talk anymore, she was the one who taught me how to draw and write. We were like sisters, and the guys were like brothers to me, we were always there for each other. Now since we’ve been apart we talk maybe   
once a month.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No don’t be, it’s fine I’m just glad they are happy and pursuing their dreams.”

Sans put on the shirt and walked over to pull me into a hug which I returned happily. Good start to our day, talk about my friends who I miss and make Sans upset. He pulled away and kissed me on the cheeks and then pecked my lips.

“I’d love to meet them someday, maybe we could do a road trip sometime.”

“I’d love that.”

“Now what’s my lovely girl gonna make for food?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, think we have eggs and maybe some hash browns, maybe some cheesy scrambled eggs and crispy hash browns.”

“Sounds delicious, but everything you make is great.”

“Says the man who drinks ketchup.”

“Come on ketchup is awesome.”

“Not going to argue but seriously drinking it, that’s too much even for me.”

“Heh don’t hate what you haven’t tried.”

“I probably have, I mean I did make ketchup and mustard sandwiches as a kid.”

“Pfft, really?”

“Yeah, Dad was usually working or just forgot to make us food so either me and Chris made sandwiches or attempted to make Kraft Dinner. Usually we just made sandwiches,   
Chris usually had cheese sandwiches while I made ketchup and mustard ones.”

“How old were you?”

“Five or six, eventually I learned to cook with my brother, not anything fancy just Kraft Dinner and other noodle based meals. It was easy and Dad always bought noodles.”

“Your Dad is a prick.”

“Yeah, there is a reason I don’t really go visit him much, he’s poison.”

“Poison?”

“Yep, that’s the nicer way to say he’s an abusive fucking piece of shit.”

“Guess my old man was poison too.”

“Was your Dad the one who hurt you?”

“Yeah, he was the royal scientist before Alphys, he made the Core which powered the whole Underground. He was a brilliant scientist, probably why I’m so good at science since he   
made me his assistant as soon as I was four. I was his test subject when he researched how to break the barrier, he gave me these pills that was condensed determination for a single human soul. I was the only person to survive taking them.”

I felt myself shake in fury, I hope to the gods that he is dead. Why would anyone do something like that to their own child? Let alone to any child, it was demonic. Children should be protected and cherished, I pulled him into my arms and held him close.

“I hope he’s rotting in hell.”

“Heh, close but he got himself stuck in the void, it’s a place of nothingness frozen in time, and stuck between planes of existence. He literally was erased for most of existence I’m the only person who truly remembers him.”

“He deserves it, anyone who would hurt a child like that deserves nothing better.” 

Sans froze in my arms, I looked down at him his eye sockets devoid of all light. I cupped his cheeks as tears began to form in his eyes, I wiped them away with my thumbs. Oh my poor baby, what did you go through to end up like this? 

“Heh… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’ve lied to you…”

“What are you talking about Sans?”

“Sarah back in the Underground I’ve done some terrible things, especially to Frisk.”

“Sans what do you mean, you and Frisk are like siblings, you’d never hurt them.”

“But I have, I’ve killed them more times then I care to admit.”

“Sans their alive, you couldn’t have killed them? What are you even talking about?”

“In the Underground with all the magic locked up in there anyone with enough determination can literally play god and control time and overcome death. Repeat time, and create so many alternate timelines. You could literally kill everyone and then go back and spare everyone.”

“Did Frisk kill everyone?”

“Yeah.. I watched the kid kill everyone I ever knew and loved with a smile and then come back to make friends with them. Only people with determination can remember the timelines, so I would meet them in Judgement Hall and fight them. I would kill them with a smile on my face.”

“Sans.. I did’t know… You must have been in so much pain, having to kill and watching everyone die… Oh Gods how did you believe in anything…”

“I didn’t, why care if nothing matters right? I never stopped them, never tried to keep Pap from dying, I just let him walk to his death while I drank away my pain.” 

“My poor vertebae, why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“You hate me don’t you, want to see me die, I understand if you do I’m a terrible monster. I shouldn’t be allowed to have any happiness.”

“Sans don’t you ever say that!”

He looked up at me in shock tears flowing from his blank eyes like waterfalls, I cupped his face. My poor lover, he’s been through much. Leaning my forehead toward his I began to hum softly. He hiccupped every so often as I began to rock us both back and forth.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” I sung, I pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling away to see his pupils had returned. “I’d never hate you, and you’re not a monster, you’re my sweet Sans. You’re so strong, so brave, so kind, and never think any different.”

“But I killed a child.”

“A child who was killing everyone else, I can’t believe Frisk would do that.”

“Wasn’t really Frisk, they were being possessed by Chara a demon child who wanted nothing more than to erase everything. Frisk would only accidently kill people scared for their   
life, eventually once they got free from Chara they saved us all. The kid has nightmares about what Chara made them do.”

“Remind me to give Frisk a big hug next time I see them, let me guess no one else knows.”

“No, no one remembers but us so we decided not to tell them.”

“You can both come and talk to me, no matter what okay?”

“What did I do to deserve having you?”

“More than you could ever imagine. Now after that we deserve some food, let’s go downstairs, maybe we can watch some Markiplier or something while we eat, does that sound good?”

“Heh, yeah, god I love you.”

(Sans’ POV)

Sarah hummed as she cooked up a storm, I was seated at the table just watching her work. What did I do to get someone like her? I can’t believe she doesn’t hate me, I thought she’d hate me for what I did… Does she really believe me, maybe she thinks it’s just a bad dream? No, she knows it’s real and she still loves me. 

“Do you want some spice or no?” Sarah asked breaking me out of my thoughts holding up some cayenne powder.

“Nah, don’t have the thyme for spices this morning.” I joked, she giggled and put the spice back in the cupboard above the oven.

“That’s a good one, oh did I ever tell you the story of the fights between two old fishermen up home?” she said, I shook my head as she stirred the food.

“Nope, sounds like a good one though.” I replied, she giggled.

“Well up home either you were related to a fisherman or farmer, so two old fucks up at my Dad’s wharf got into a spat. One day the younger of the two laid his traps over the other feller’s traps, which you never do. So as revenge the old guy decided to cut the line to all his traps and leave him a bottle of shine to his buoy. So the younger feller just started fishing this guys traps, which was his second mistake. So over the winter the older feller nailed a pair of work boats to side of the guys boat. And the drunken fellow never showed his face at the wharf so he didn’t learn about this till a week before fishing. Boy I’ve never heard so many curses come out of the man when he wasn’t intoxicated. Now he gives the older guy liquor to keep him from damaging his boat again.” Sarah told, I chuckled at her story, man her home town sounded pretty redneck. “You know I used to be the most sought after girl on the wharf, when I worked with Dad the guys at the wharf wanted my strength, I could lift double what those men at shore could.”

“Heh you are pretty strong, how long did you work on your Dad’s boat?”

“I started when I was four banding lobsters, I was hauling gear when I was twelve. My brother was his first mate though, since I had another job in town I couldn’t go out with them   
every day once I turned fifteen.” 

“What did you do for work?”

“I worked at a coffee shop, ran a grass cutting business with my brother and fished, also I worked at my mom’s seniors home two evenings a week doing bingo and movie night.”

“Heh kept you busy.”

“Yep, used to do sports too, I was in hockey for four years and soccer for five.”

“I thought you couldn’t do sports with your asthma?”

“I wasn’t re-diagnosed till I was sixteen, so I acted like any other kid and joined sports and ran around, even if I got sick a lot.”

“You’re so strong Sarah.”

“You are too, besides with my Dad I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“You have a choice now, no matter what.”

“Thank you, and you have a choice too.”

I got off my chair and wrapped my arms around her laying my chin on her shoulder. She put a hand onto my hands as she fried our food, I kissed her neck and she giggled. God I could listen to her laugh all day, humming I began to move our hips side to side just like a little dance. 

Knock! Knock! 

I let her go and turned to the front door, Sarah nudged me to go check as she focused on the food. Yawning I went to answer the door, as I opened it a small blonde boy raced into the room and tackled Sarah’s waist. I looked out the door and was greeted by an older blonde woman with purple framed glasses and rounded features, who was this?

“Um hello.” I greeted awkwardly, the woman stepped in and shut the door behind her.

“Good morning Sarah-boo, and good morning young man.” The woman chimed, okay who was this?

“Hi Mama-cita what are you doing here, and with buddy-boy too?” Sarah replied, wait this was her mother, they look nothing alike.

“Not much your sister and John are going out tonight so Parker is staying with me till tomorrow, but I got called into work, can he stay here with you?” her mother explained, the   
small boy looked at me with a questioning childish glare.

“Uh yeah he can, why didn’t you text me?” Sarah asked, her mother held up her phone.

“I did sweetheart but you didn’t reply.” 

“But I have my phone right.. oh this is.. opps sorry Ma, what time do you think you’ll be done at work?”

“I should be done in an hour or so Sarah-boo, now who is you’re friend?”

“Oh this is my friend Sans, remember I told you about him.”

“Oh yes, so this is Sans, very nice to meet you and thank you for helping out my daughter so much.”

“Uh no problem miss.” I stated, as her mother shook my hand.

“Alright I better head off, be back in a few hours, be good for your Aunt little boy.” Her mother hummed, with that she waved and raced out.

“So buddy-boy have you eaten yet?” Sarah asked, I smiled as she went into mother mode on the young boy.

“Yes, but I can always eat more, what you makin’ Auntie?” he replied, rubbing his chin as he examined our breakfast.

“Just some scrambled eggs, onions, green peppers and hash browns.” Sarah answered his face scrunched up. “But we also have toaster waffles if you’d rather.”

“Waffles!” he cheered, she patted his head fondly.

“They’re in the deep freeze buddy-boy.” She called as he raced toward the deep freeze. “Sorry guess we have a little guest Sansy.”

“Nah it’s no problem Sarah, besides I was curious about your nephew, how old?” I soothed, she was about answer but the boy raced back and stood in front of me.

“I’m ten, the names Parker, never seen a skeleton monster before.” He introduced, I shook his hand as he held the box of waffles under one arm.

“Nice to meet you then bud, my names Sans.” I replied, he nodded and turned to Sarah.

“He’s acceptable.” He stated, I froze as Sarah blushed and pulled him into headlock nooging him.

“Don’t say things like that!” she growled, he giggled in her hold.

“Come on Auntie Sarah I’m just joking.” He laughed, she snarled and let him go.

“Make your waffles chuckles.” She muttered, he raced to the toaster not before winking at me.

“So little guy what do you want to do?” I asked, he turned to me and smirked.

“Play some Soul Calibur, or maybe some Grand Theft Auto.” He stated, I looked to Sarah unsure if either those were age appropriate.

“Yeah good try just because your Uncle lets you play GTA doesn’t mean I will, it’s rated M for a reason bud. Why not play some Minecraft, you’re Uncle left his super computer   
here?” Sarah offered, he light up at that.

“Oh yes, I will play Garry’s Mod and make all the machines!” he chimed, I chuckled at that.

“By machines he means trying to make the biggest explosions he possibly can.” Sarah stated, he stuck his tongue out at her as he reached up for a plate.

“It’s the same thing Auntie, besides I don’t just do that, I also strap rockets to everything and send them flying.” He added sounded almost insulted, Sarah tussled his hair as he   
passed her to get to the fridge.

“Yes you’re creations are magical and inventive.” She hummed, he pouted at her.

“My poor little heart Auntie.” He joked, she went over and cupped his face littering him in kisses which made him pretend to throw up.

“Gross!” he exclaimed, I smiled as Sarah tussled his hair again.

“Heh you won’t be saying that in a few years.” I stated, Sarah leaned over and kissed my teeth and went back to cooking. “Nope get back here missy.”

Using my magic I hauled her back and kissed her properly, she looked at me pouting as I chuckled releasing her. Yeah I could get used to this, I felt a poke at my arm turning I saw Parker glaring at me. Sarah reached over and tussled his hair before turning back to the food. He stopped his glare doing the, I’m-watching-you, point before getting his waffles from the toaster.

“Auntie may I eat in the living room?” he asked, Sarah looked at him as he drowned his waffles in syrup.

“Nope you’ll get syrup everywhere, sit down and eat then you can go play with your Uncle’s computer.” Sarah answered, he sat down at the table and began to shovel in his waffles.

“Woah slow down there bud or you’re gonna choke.” I stated, he stuck out his tongue and continued to eat quickly.

“Don’t worry he eats like that, he’s too much like his Uncle.” Sarah soothed, he finished his waffles in record time and went to rinse of his plate to put in the dishwasher. “There’s some cans of pop in the fridge if you want bud.”

“No chocolate milk?” he asked, Sarah shook her head as he opened the fridge pouting.

“Sorry buddy-boy, take a soda and go play games me and Sans will be eating food in here if you need us.” She answered, he nodded and walked into the living room. “Grab us some bowls foods done.”

“Yum babe, looks great, you got ketchup right?” I hummed, she pulled out a bottle smiling.

“Yes bone-boy, I still don’t know how you can drink this.” She muttered as she handed me the bottle.

“Heh says the ones who drowns her food in it.” I retorted, she giggled flopping down.

“True enough, Grillby got quite a laugh when we went there the first time and I stared at you as you drank a whole bottle.” She reminisced, I chuckled at the memory.

“Yep, we should go back there soon, I’m sure the regulars will be pleased to know we hooked up.” I stated, she laughed at that.

“Hopefully the dogs don’t go into over-protective mode over their favourite skeleton.” She teased, I smirked as I put the ketchup bottle to my teeth drinking a bit.

“Eww…” Parker whined, I turned to see him looking at me in disgust. “Auntie he’s gross.”

“Yes he is, but monsters can be weird hun.” She hushed, she was looking at me quite fondly.

“So he’s your boyfriend, you have weird taste Auntie.” Parker stated, she got up and pulled him into headlock tussling his hair.

“Yep, don’t tell your mother or she’ll be up here quicker than the time she found out my father was visiting me when you were up.” She hummed, he nodded.

“Okay, he should come over to my house sometime and meet mom and dad though.”

“We will, might go over for cards and Snake Oil.” 

“I love that game!”

“I know, you’re Uncle finds cool games doesn’t he.”

“Uhuh, Uncle is the games master.”

“Oh my god bro is Yugi, he’s the King of Games!” 

“Auntie you’re such a nerd.”

“Yep, you are too, mister chess master and book worm.”

“Oh do you have the last the last Harry Potter book Auntie?”

“Yep, it’s on a shelf in the living room, you liking the books so far?”

“Yep, once I’m done of the books I’m going to watch the movies.”

“Good boy, once you finish Lord of the Rings we’ll have to watch the films together.”

“I think I read those when I was little, it had Frodo and Legolas?” I interjected, Sarah nodded.

“Yep, I love those books, especially all the songs and the Dwarves are so cool.” Sarah rambled, I smiled.

“You’ll have to show me the films then, I never knew you humans made them into movies.” I stated, Sarah light up at that.

“Yes then we’ll watch them later!” she chimed, I chuckled at her enthusiasm. God she was too cute like this.


	15. Her Love of Fantasy

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.15~ Her love of fantasy

Her nephew had been picked up and I had an awkward moment where her mother realized I was dating her daughter. She seemed to be unsure of me but wasn’t outwardly angry with our relationship. Sarah got something whispered in her ear to which replied back instantly with ‘I know’ and saw her mother off hurriedly with a large blush on her face. Now we had settled in on the couch with her leaned into my chest as the first Lord of the Rings films played. 

“I love these movies, I think you will too.” She whispered I hummed thoughtfully.

“I remember I loved the books, read them till they fell apart,” I stated, she hummed and snuggled into me more.

“Have you ever read The Chronicles of Narnia, they’re really good books too.”

“I think I read one of them to Pap when he was little, it was called ‘The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe’ I think.” 

“That’s my favorite, did you guys get many books in the Underground?”

“Mostly classics, all of our books from the surface were ones thrown away, just like everything else was.”

“I should take you to the used bookstores downtown sometime, I think you’d love it there, I know I do.”

“Been to them a few times, I bought a lot of books on astrology and some better copies of my favorite books. Paps really fell in love with the kid's section, he and frisk bought some Disney books.”

“Aww that’s too cute, I bought most of my copies of Shakespeare and other classics there. I don’t have many of my childhood books left but maybe I could lend them ‘The Phantom Cat of the Opera’ it was one of my favorites.”

“What’s with you humans and animal type monsters for kids’ stuff?”

“Kids are more likely to identify with something that is vaguer and more generalized, any color of human can identify with an animal of their gender. Maybe before the war humans were closest to them and it’s ingrained in our culture.”

“Heh maybe, except you, you seem to prefer skeletons.”

“Nah, just you, I mean you are my vertebae.”

“Oh my god I love you.”

“Love you too.”

(Sans’ POV)

I watched as Sarah posed dramatically with her brother’s sword tied around his hips. I chuckled as she quoted some lines from the film and turned to me winking. She smirked as she pulled me off the couch and untied the sword shoving it into my hands. Looking to her in confusion she motioned me to draw the blade.

“Why do you want me to draw the blade?” I asked, not moving to draw the sword she looked at me pouting.

“I believe everyone should know how to properly hold a sword, besides I think you’d make a very cool looking knight.” She stated, I looked at her in confusion.

“You are such a nerd, I have magic don’t really need a sword, besides I can just make one out of magic,” I replied, she shook her head.

“It’s different, using magic to make a sword isn’t the same, come on please.”

“Fine just for you, stand back.”

She stood back and I tentatively drew the blade, she looked at me in awe as I awkwardly held the weapon. Seeming unsatisfied she ran around the couch and stood behind me grabbing my hand that was holding the sword. I let her move me until I held the handle with two hands and had the blade pointed up in front of my face. 

“There, now you have the pose of a knight. Next is your Knightly vows.”

“Heh, knightly vows huh? God, you’re weird.”

“Of course I am, now repeat after me: A knight is sworn to valor.”

“This seems more like Paps’ thing than me?”

“Come on Sansy please?”

“Okay, but just for you babe. A knight is sworn to valor.”

“His heart knows only truth.”

“His heart knows only truth.”

“His heart knows only virtue.”

“His heart knows only virtue.”

“His blade defends the helpless.”

“His blade defends the helpless.”

“His might upholds the weak.”

“His might upholds the weak.”

“His word speaks only truth.”

“His word speaks only truth.”

“His wrath undoes the wicked.”

“His wrath undoes the wicked.”

“There you are a full-fledged knight of the old code.”

“Okay, I have to ask, what is this from?”

“It’s from a movie called Dragon Heart, it’s all about the knights of old who follow the codes set by King Arthur and The Round Table.”

“Hehe sounds like a cool film, is the dragon the bad guy?”

“No, the Dragon is the hero, I dislike when they make Dragons villains.”

“Heh should have known you would feel that way.”

“I guess you guys didn’t have Dudley the Dragon in the Underground.”

“What’s that?”

“It was a public tv show from a long time ago, it’s main character was a kind-hearted dragon named Dudley, I love watching that show.”

“Oh my god, you are a too cute.”

I sheathed the sword and set it aside and pulled Sarah close, she leaned into me sighing contently. Leaning back we fell back onto the couch, she giggled as I winked at her playfully. She tried to pull me up but I kept pulling her flush against me.

“Lazybones, you can at least sit properly.”

“Heh, nah sounds like effort.”

She pouted at me before seeming to get an idea and smirked devilishly. She sunk back until her face was at level with my crotch, oh my god she’s not. Her hands went to the waistband of my pajama shorts. Fuck this is really happening, I felt my body heat up in arousal.

“Gonna sit properly so I can suck you off.”

“Y-yes Ma’am, a-are you sure babe?”

“Of course I am, after all you got a taste but I didn’t.”

I shifted back onto the couch so I was sitting up better with her kneeling between my legs. Her hands we busy undoing the button on the front, as soon as the button was gone my member sprung free. She tentatively reached out to touch it as I bite back a moan.

“F-fuck Sarah.”

“It’s so big, wonder what it’ll taste like.”

With that she licked my length, I moaned looking away from her as she continued her tentative licks and touches. I swear to god I’m gonna melt at her touches, fuck sakes. She seemed to grow bolder and finally decided to mouth my head and suck which made me groan.

“S-sarah…” I muttered, she hummed softly making me moan. “Oh, god babe that feels so good.”

She seemed pleased and began to suck harder, oh fuck I’m so close already. I want to grab her head so bad but I refuse to hurt her, god it’s so hard to not cum. Her teeth barely scraped against my head, I groaned and felt myself on the edge. I tried to speak but was able to as one last hard suck through me over the edge and I came in her mouth. Shit! Once my orgasm ended I gently pulled her away looking at her in worry.

“I’m fine…” she stated but let out a little cough. “Okay, maybe not one of my best ideas…”

“Oh my god, I tried to.. ugh just come up here,” I stated, lifting her into my lap I gently began to pat her back as she coughed up my cum into her hands. “Yeah no more blowjobs, I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

“T-thanks…” she muttered, I stood up holding her gently and carried her to the upstairs bathroom. Leaning over the sink she spit up the last of the cum, she turned to me and smiled weakly. “If it makes you feel better about this, you tasted great.”

“Let’s just stick to vanilla babe, I refuse to let you hurt yourself for me,” I said, she looked at me and hugged me.

“Don’t blame yourself, it was my idea, now we just know better…” she soothed, I held her close as her breathing became normal.

“I love you babe, and thank you, but no more.” I hushed, she pulled away looking at me softly. “Now let’s get your pretty face cleaned up.”

Using my magic I brought over a facecloth and wet it as I gently brushed back her hair. Pulling the cloth to my hand I gently whipped clean her soft lips, pudgy cheeks, and chin before kissing her softly. She leaned into me as our kiss ended, gently she nuzzled my face which made me smile.

“Let’s go lay down and watch another show, I still haven’t shown you ‘The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy’.” She chimed, I kissed her again.

“Heh nothing can keep you down long can it.” I hummed, she nodded and dragged me downstairs.

(Sarah’s POV)

I felt odd, waking up a bit I felt Sans completely still behind me, turning I saw his eyes open and his face frozen. Is he having a flashback, quickly I stroked his cheek, he should come out of it in a minute, right? I mean all those things that happened to him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had PTSD like... Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised.

Soon his arms began to tremor, I looked at him waiting but I saw his pupils go fuzzy and roll up. His whole body seized and convulsed, what the fuck? Oh god is he.. he’s seizing! I picked up his head and set it on my lap moving his body so he didn’t hurt himself. 

“Sans! Sans! Come on baby I need you to focus!” I cried, oh god what do I do? “Sans baby come on please wake up!”

He continued to convulse, quickly I checked his stats, his HP was jumping from his normal one to much higher amounts. His magic was also out of control yet luckily nothing was being thrown around.. yet. Gently I tried to calm his down with my own magic, trying desperately to wrap his in my own to settle it, his magic struck out at mine, fuck that hurt. No, I need to calm him down, focusing harder I had gotten his magic contained in mine.

Soon his frame began to settle his convulsing slowed until it finally stopped and his pupils refocused. I brushed my fingers on his skull until he sat up quickly holding his head. I quickly wrapped my arms around him to catch him if he started again.

“Ugh. What.. Did I… Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He muttered I leaned into his skull.

“Why did you seizure?! Do I need to take you to the hospital?! I thought you were!” I cried, he looked at me sadly.

“Oh baby, I’m okay, I’m okay, it’s just… Remember how I said I had determination, my Dad used it to help me when I was really young… Need my meds first before I explain.” he explained, he looked at me. “Where is my bag, my medicine’s in there, can’t believe I forgot to take them…” he said, I nodded and made him lay down.

“Stay there, don’t move just in case you start again,” I stated, racing upstairs I grabbed his school bag and raced back down. He laid where I set him looking at me fondly. “I’ll hold you while you search.”

“Baby I’m okay…” he hushed, I pulled him close as he rooted through his bag. “Ah there it is, can’t believe I forgot.”

He opened up a pill bottle and took the medicine, he popped it in his mouth, I levitated my water bottle into his hands. He took a swig and leaned back into me and kissed my chin. I looked at him sadly, he reached up and whipped the tears that were forming in my eyes.

“Did he do this to you?” I asked, he looked away and nodded. “Why?”

“My Dad wasn’t always terrible, he did this trying to help me, due to an accident Mom was forced to give birth to me early. I was born with half HP, they were sure I would die. He used small amounts of determination to try and raise my HP, and it did, I rose all the way up to five. But unfortunately, determination is like a drug when he tried to ween me off my HP began to fall back down and I began to seizure. So up until Pap was born he just gave me the minimum dose to keep me healthy. But then Mom fell down so he stopped doing everything, so I began to throw seizures and my HP fell to one, ever since I’ve taken anti- convulsion's to stop my seizures.” He explained, he looked at me sadly. “Sorry I.. don’t really like to talk about back then, I should have told you, though.”

“It’s okay I know now, everyone has touchy subjects, you need to remember to take your medicine.” I soothed, he nodded smiling weakly.

“I usually don’t forget but my excitement made me forget.” He chuckled, I leaned down and kissed him.

“No more forgetting medicine, heh, man we should just have our meds around our necks.” I joked, he chuckled.

“Heh yeah, man I’m tired now…” he groaned, I laid him down and snuggled up to him.

“Back to sleep then lazy bones.” I teased, he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on top of my head.

“Always sleep better with you babe.” He hummed, I nuzzled into his chest.

“Me too vertebae,” I replied, he pulled me closer.

“I love you so much.” He confessed, I pulled away enough to kiss him.

“Love you too.” 

He pulled me close as I buried my face into his clavicle as he rubbed his phalanges along my back and sides. Humming softly I gave him a playful lick on his neck bones which made him groan before he pulled me even closer to himself.

“Sleep with me, for a little longer.” He mumbled, I nodded and let myself fall asleep with him.


	16. To be Normal

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.16~ To be normal

I leaned into my seat in the car as Sarah thrummed her fingers on the wheel music softly playing. I was so happy to see her so happy, especially at how much I scared her. I can’t believe I forgot my meds, I’ve never forgotten them before, except during the resets. Heh, I guess this is a much nicer reason to forget my meds. 

“We’re almost to your place, hehe.” She giggled, I nodded as she leaned over and pecked my cheekbone.

“Hmm kinda don’t want to go home.” I hummed, I found her hand holding it fondly. “Heh gonna miss you.”

“You’ll see me on Monday as always, besides I do have to work this weekend.” She teased, I nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, text me so I know you made it home safe,” I stated, she giggled.

“Will do worry wart, I’ll text you over the weekend too so you don’t miss me too much.” She soothed as she pulled into the lane.

“C’mere…” I mumbled, pulling her into a kiss gently exploring her mouth and tasting her tongue slowly and tenderly. “Gonna miss that the most, love you so much, babe.”

“Love you too vertebae, going to miss laying with you tonight, I’ll be sure to text you when I get home and maybe before bed tonight.” She cooed, I pulled her into another quick kiss.

“Take care alright.” I lulled, she nodded as I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I stood back and waved her off as she backed out of the driveway and made her way back to her townhouse.

“So how’d it go punk?” Undyne teased, I jumped as she grabbed my shoulder.

“Heh pretty good, and I don’t think it’s any of your business Undyne.” I retorted, she pulled me into a headlock.

“You and Papyrus are like my brothers so spill, how’d your date go?” she demanded, I sighed at her overenthusiastic nature.

“We’re dating now if that’s what you wanted to know,” I said, she cheered loudly and began to toss me into the air.

“I knew it! I’m shocked you went for it, nerd! Fuhuhu!” she cheered, I couldn’t help but smile, she and Pap are so much alike and neither will admit it.

“What can I say she is my vertebae.” I joked, she paused her laughing and looked down at me.

“Seriously dude that was bad even for you.” She stated setting me down I shrugged.

“Heh not my pun this time, Sarah came up with it, nearly broke a rib laughing at that one,” I replied, she groaned.

“Of course she’s into puns, we’ll congrats anyway nerd.”

With that, she ran off calling for Papyrus to join her for some training, which was most likely helping with her student’s soccer practice. Heh, whelp guess it’s time to do my homework, Quantum Psychics waits for no man. Hehe or Skeleton.

(Sarah’s POV)

I laid in bed, man it felt so empty without him, well mid-as-well call him and talk before I go to bed. Touching his contact I put my phone to my ear, it rung three times before he answered, I could hear some shuffling and muffled yelling in the background.

“Hey Babe, getting ready for bed I guess.” He hummed, I smiled rolling onto my back.

“Already in bed, miss having you in bed already vertebae, but I have to work,” I replied, he chuckled lowly and I heard more shuffling and a creak.

“Heh put on some headphones babe and I’ll talk you to sleep.” He lulled his voice deepening.

“Aww, you’re so sweet, give me a second love.” I purred, reaching down I grabbed my headphones off the floor and plugged them into my phone.

“Get right comfy there babe, and close those gorgeous eyes of yours. Alright, now I want you to listen only to my voice, forget all those other noises just listen to me. That’s a good girl now, I want you to start slowing down your breaths, yeah just like that. Listen to me, remember how it felt to lie with me, remember laying your pretty face against my clavicle, and my arms around you. Now listen to me, and only to me, those pretty eyes of yours must be so tired. Just let yourself sleep, and remember I love you…” he cooed, and with that, before he began to speak again I fell asleep.

(Sans’ POV)

I listened to her soft breathing for a few minutes before hanging up, seems like that worked perfectly. Laying back on my bed my blankets and pillow balled up by the top of my head. God, I wish I could have stayed with her, can’t believe I got so attached so quickly. If someone told me I would care this much about someone back in the Underground I would have laughed them down. 

God how do I love so much already, maybe it’s our souls. We seem to have similar magic and she can summon the Gaster Blasters’ as-well? Heh, don’t tell me we’re ‘SOUL’-mates or something, god that’s so corny. Who knows nothing has made sense in my life since Mother died? I curled up pulling at my blanket my face flushing, how do I already know that she is the one I want to marry?

“Brother, can you read me my bedtime story?” Pap asked I looked over to the door.

“Heh, of course, bro,” I answered, sitting up I saw Pap look at me curiously.

“You look flustered, did something happen to Sarah?” he said, I froze up realizing my mistake.

“Can’t believe I forget to tell you this bro, but Sarah and I are dating now, I just finished talking to her before she went to sleep,” I explained, he looked at me excitedly.

“Really brother I am proud of you.” He praised, I rubbed the back of my head.

“Thanks, bro, now let’s get your story read, can’t stay up too late you have track team practice tomorrow don’t you?” I stated, he nodded excitedly.

“Yes, we have our first race on Friday, so we must use the weekend to practice up.” He chimed, as we entered his room I went to grab his favorite story.

“Sounds cool bro, bet you’re the best runner on your team.” I complimented, he seemed pleased.

“Of course I am brother, after-all I am The Great Papyrus.” He proclaimed, I chuckled and lead him to his room.

“You never cease to amaze me, bro,” I stated, he looked at me fondly.

“You look a lot happier now brother, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this. If anyone is amazing right not it’s you brother.” He chimed, I felt myself flush. “I know how down you’ve been, you’ve been so down for so long I was beginning you’d never cheer up. Now I know you’ll return to your old self.”

“I’m sorry I’ve worried you and everyone else so much, but I think your right, I think I will become more like my old self. Now let’s read your favorite story, Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny.” I replied, yeah I guess I can finally begin to live again.

(Sarah’s POV)

I put my work vest back into my shell backpack, everyone was packing up to leave for the night. I waved at a few of my work friends as they left, I stood up ready to leave. Walking through the empty closed store I made my way to the front and walk out humming softly. Once outside I began to walk to the end of the parking lot to get my car, I took my phone from my pocket and called up Sans.

As it rang I made my way to the car taking out my keys unlocking the doors and tossing my bag into the back seat. I frowned as I got his voicemail, maybe he went to sleep. Hanging up I opened up my front door but felt a presence approach behind me. Slamming the door I locked my car turning to see a group of punks walk up to me.

“Look what we have here boys, let me guess you’re one of them monster sympathizing dumbasses.” One taunted, I scoffed at them not intimidated by them.

“Honestly boys don’t you have any pigeons to scare,” I stated, they looked at me mock laughing amongst themselves a few pulling out knives.

“Ouch, now bitch are you that stupid, do you realize who you’re talking to?” the apparent leader questioned, I rolled my eyes feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

“Some punk-ass two-bit nitwits who think that they’re top shit.” I insulted, the big one lunged at me but I rose up a wall of bones.

“What? You some hybrid freak?!” they cursed, I chuckled.

“I’m a magician, now get out of here before I decide to show how much I’ve improved on my magic.” I taunted, they lunged at me and I dodged out of the way using bones to stop them from smashing into my car. “Be careful of the car, you scratch it and I scratch you.”

“Oh, you bitch! Boys show this whore why we’re feared!” the leader ordered. 

I sighed and casually dodged their uncoordinated attacks. Did these punks ever fight someone of any form of competence in their life? Although I’m not too fond of their weapons, guess I’ll just have to make my own. I summoned a bone about a third of my height to use as a bo staff. Dodging their tackles I began to bat off their knives with the bone, god I hate multiple targets. 

I felt my chest began to tighten, fuck my life, I began to dodge less using my magic more to keep them back. Using more magic I tried to scare them off if nothing I can at least say they’re persistent. I felt something jab into my back knocking the breath out of me. I tried to regain my breath but I felt my vision blur from my ever closing throat.

“You punks ready to have a BAD TIME!” Sans growled, I fell to my knees as I felt Sans magic scare off the punks as I began to calm down and regain some breath. “Sarah, you okay?”

“Heh, I’m okay, cheap fucking bastards.” I cursed, I felt something draped over my shoulder.

“Let’s get you home.” He hushed, I nodded and pulled at the fabric over me. “It’s my coat, you were shivering.”

“Was I..?” I muttered, he gently helped me to my feet. “Hmph, fucking cheap shot.”

“Where does it hurt?” he asked, leading me to the car which he unlocked helping me sit in the passenger seat.

“My back, my chest, and throat.” I listed, he crouched close and reached a cool hand to my back.

“Give me a sec, I might be able to heal it a bit” he soothed, I nodded feeling his warm magic ease my aching back.

“Mhmm, that feels pretty good,” I mumbled, he gently pulled his hand away.

“Let’s get you home.” He stated, I nodded and he reached over and buckled me in taking my keys as my eyes felt heavy. As the car engine started I finally fell asleep my head slumping against my shoulder.

(Sans’ POV)

I pulled into her parking spot, turning off the car I took a minute to rest the crown of my skull on the steering wheel. I shot her a quick look, she had fallen asleep immediately when I started the car. Not too surprising asthma attacks usually wear her out, that plus magic strain was probably too much for her. Luckily her breathing returned to normal quick enough, that’s a good start. I reached into the back pulling her odd shell backpack over my shoulder before getting out of the car. 

I went to the door using her keys to unlock it, setting her bag by the table. Walking back out to the car I opened her door and unbuckled her, gently I picked her up bridal style. She leaned her head into my chest as I kicked her door shut. There in the doorway stood her roommate Madeline looking at me in a mix of confusion and anger.

“What happened?” she demanded, I walked into the house and she let me in shutting the door behind me.

“Some punks were attacking here when I got to her, I scared them off, I don’t know what happened,” I answered, she stood in front of me before I could head towards the stairs.

“How do you not know what happened?” she hissed, I sighed adjusting Sarah’s weight.

“She called me but I missed the call but when I called her back her phone answered but all I heard was fighting. So I teleported to her work and I saw these punks around her. I scared them off but one had already hit her in the back. Don’t worry she’s okay I healed it before I drove here. She passed out from that and a small asthma attack.” I explained, she looked at me checking to see if I was lying.

“Must have been some monster haters, her work is known for not tolerating monster hatred.” She muttered, reaching out she brushed Sarah’s hair back before gently patting her forehead.

“Fuck off…” Sarah muttered, her eyes opening in tired anger.

“Sorry sis but I need to check your back,” Madeline stated, Sarah nodded as I gently set her down but held her hips to keep her steady. “Alright, sis I’m gonna lift up your shirt and unhook your bra.”

“M’kay…” Sarah murmured, her shirt was up and I kept Sarah balanced as Madeline examined Sarah back that had a large bruise forming, she began to poke the painful bruise.

“Why are poking that, it looks like it hurts?” I questioned, Madeline eyed me funny.

“I’m making sure nothing is broken, I think we might need to take her to the ER.” She stated I looked down at Sarah who was near passing out standing up.

“What’s wrong with her?” I asked she motioned to pick Sarah back up which I did.

“I’ll drive, I need you to hold her for the drive.” She ordered I felt Sarah slump against me her breathing still normal. “She might have broken or cracked a rib.”

I felt a bad tingle rush over me, broken ribs, like her bones. I tried not to scream out loud at the mere thought of it. Cradling her even more carefully than before I set Sarah into the back seat crawling in next to her buckling us in and pulling her close to me. My hand went to cover the bruise mark and try to put more healing magic into the site.

“Stop trying to heal it, just keep her comfortable,” Madeline stated, I sighed and used my magic to ease her pain as the car began to move. Please be okay Sarah.


	17. The ER

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.17~ The ER

I woke up to someone gently shaking my hands, I cracked open my eyes to see Sans looking down on me. My back felt like it was on fire, I tried to sit up but gritted my teeth at the sharp pain. He hushed me, his magic enveloped me as I was levitated out of the car and into another seat. He crawled out after me and took my health card from Maddy who walked around to the driver’s seat of my car. 

“Hey babe, we’re at the ER, Madeline thinks you might have broken or cracked something, can you stay awake for me.” He explained, I nodded and he leaned over kissing me before walking around to push me in the wheelchair.

We walked past the information desk and Sans wheeled me up to an empty register booth. The woman behind the desk looked at us in confusion as Sans handed her my card and sat down holding my hand. 

“So what’s your reason for being here?” she asked, Sans held my hand tighter.

“Possibility of broken or cracked ribs,” Sans stated I could tell he was trying not to be visibly ill at the idea.

“I am asking the patient.” She huffed, Sans looked at me then back at the nurse.

‘Unless you can understand this he speaks for me.’ I sighed, my lungs felt way too sore to speak.

“Oh, I’m sorry is she mute?” the woman asked, Sans nodded.

“Kinda, her lungs are too sore to speak,” Sans answered, she typed that in and began to ask Sans the usual questionnaire.

“Okay, and what is your relation, a friend?” she quipped which caught my attention.

“No, she’s my partner.” He stated I smiled at him as I felt Madeline approach from behind.

“Alright put this on her wrist and put her chart in the drop box. A nurse will be with her soon to do the first evaluation.” The lady stated, Sans gently put the bracelet on me and Madeline put my chart into the box.

“We wait here, Sans,” Madeline called sitting down on the front couch, Sans wheeled me over and sat down in front of me. “How are you feeling sis?”

‘My lungs and back really hurt’ I signed, she looked at me sadly and leaned back putting a hand to her head before dragging out her phone.

“Do you want anything love?” he asked looking at me in worry.

‘I’m okay, can’t eat or drink unless a nurse says so.’ I stated, he sighed and reached out to massage my hands.

“Sarah Robertson.” A nurse called, Sans rose and began to push me into the open nurse station, Madeline behind us.

“Alright, so what is going on?” the nurse asked.

“She was attacked by some punks and they hit her hard in the back, we think she may have broken or cracked a rib,” Madeline explained.

“Were there no police called?” the nurse questioned looking at Sans accusingly.

‘No, they ran off after they hit me, who knows where they are?’ I signed, she looked at me and then back at the chart.

“Sorry I can’t read sign could one of you translate.” She admitted Sans rose from his crouched position.

“She said, no, they ran off after they hit her, I arrived when they ran and I was more concerned getting her somewhere safe.” Sans elaborated.

“And who might you be?” the nurse questioned accusingly, Sans ignored her.

“I’m her partner, my names Sans Dreemurr.” He stated, she looked at him still questioningly.

“I’m going to put down as non-urgent, go and sit in the waiting room.” She stated Sans pushed me out his socket gone dark as he followed Madeline to the back corner.

“Looks like we’ll be here a while I’m going to go grab us some coffee and visit Curt at work, what do you take in your coffee Sans?” Madeline asked Sans looked at her his pupils returning but dimmer.

“Black, here, use this,” Sans said, handing Madeline a twenty. “What do you want love?”

‘Pop.’ I answered, Madeline nodded and knelt down next to me.

“Anything else sis?” she asked, I shook my head, she nodded and rose leaving for the coffee run.

“Does this normally happen?” he muttered, I nodded.

‘Unfortunately yes, for some reason that nurse believes me and Madeline are getting into the ER on purpose.’ I explained, he looked at me confused. ’Was in here a bit too much over the summer, Madeline had a cast, and many issues with said cast, I had an ovarian cyst, concussion, and that nurse has seen us almost every time with a less than happy Curt.’

“Sounds fun, I mean who wouldn’t want to hang out here right?” he stated sarcasm oozing from him which made me chuckle and groan as that hurt. “Alright laughing’s off the table, you cold love?”

‘No, but I do need to go pee.’ He got up and wheeled me to the bathroom. 

“I’ll help you.” He soothed as I tried to get out of the wheelchair.

He used magic to help me out of the wheelchair and into his arms, he slowly helped me into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind us. I blushed as he got me to the toilet, I used my magic to lower my pants as he eased me onto the toilet seat. Once I was seated he turned to give me some privacy.

“Don’t listen.” I pleaded, he nodded. God this is so embarrassing.

(Sans’ POV)

I helped her back into to wheelchair, her whole face was flushed at the embarrassing ordeal. I wheeled her back to our seating area and parked her chair right in front of my seat. Once I sat down she made sad grabbing motions at me, I leaned over and grabbed her hands.

“What’s wrong babe?” I soothed, she looked at me sadly.

‘I wish we could cuddle.’ She signed, I nodded in agreement.

“I know, but we don’t want to hurt you more.” I hushed, she pouted but held my hands tighter as I brushed my thumb over her knuckles.

My phone rang which made me jump a bit, picking up the phone I was greeted lots of familiar yelling. Oh shit, I left the house without telling anyone in my panic. I heard footsteps and the yelling becoming less as I waited for the lecture.

“Sans where are you, it’s not like you to disappear you had us all worried sick,” Tori stated, I sighed and looked to Sarah who looks apologetic.

“Sorry Mom kinda had a bit of emergency, some punks jumped Sarah when we were on the phone so I ran to help her. Unfortunately, she got hurt so we’re at the ER right now. I’m sorry, I completely forget to text you.” I explained, Sarah held my free hand tighter looking at me sadly.

“Oh my god, is she okay?” Tori questioned, I sighed.

“Still waiting to get in, her roommate thinks she might have broken or cracked a rib and by the looks of it, we’ll be here all night,” I answered I could hear her sit down.

“That long, I hope you get in sooner.” She hushed, I nodded absently and brought Sarah’s hands to my teeth to kiss soothingly.

“Me too, but the nurse was not really sympathetic, we got a current wait time of seven to eight hours,” I replied I heard the yelling return.

“Mother are you talking to my brother!?” Pap yelled I cringed at his pitch, god I worried him a lot.

“Here Papyrus you may speak to him, I must go calm down the others,” Tori said I sighed as I continued to rub Sarah’s hands.

“Hey Pap, I’m sorry if I worried you.” I apologized, I heard him let out a huge sigh.

“Everyone has been worried brother, it’s not like you to disappear like that. We thought that.. you had fallen down…” he admitted, I felt tears well up in my eyes but I held them back.

“I promised you I’d never do anything like that again, I meant it… Sarah was jumped, she got hurt I’m at the hospital with her now.” I swore, I could practically feel the tears he was shedding. 

“I know, you did but it’s hard to remember sometimes… Is Sarah okay, she’s not going to fall down is she?” Pap asked I looked to Sarah who had tears in her eyes.

“No bro, she isn’t going to fall down, she’s a tough girl, she’s just in a bit of pain right now.” I lulled, Sarah took the phone from me.

“Don’t worry Pap, me and your brother are okay.” She hushed, I took the phone back and cradled it on my shoulder-blade as her breathing got worse.

“Brother what’s wrong?” Pap asked as Sarah began to cough.

“I’ll call you back bro, I promise,” I swore and hung up. “Oh Baby, come on love breath with me. One and two in and one and two out, come on love.”

She slowly began to even her breaths but the rattle was back and she still wheezed in air. My hands went to her chest as watched her HP drop to half of its normal number. Teleporting us to the desk I was glad to see another nurse rush to her aide. She was a monster, she called for meds as Sarah almost stopped breathing. My soul stopped as I watched her HP drain down to a measly two. 

“We’re taking her to an intensive care unit follow us.” a nurse informed, I nodded and followed them into the back part of the ER.

They pulled her into the room and the curtains were drawn by two waiting nurses as they raced to take Sarah from the wheelchair. They lifted her quickly stripped her, cutting through her shirt my jacket falling off her as they moved her. One fixed a mask to her face while others checked her lungs. My soul filled with dread as her HP reached my low of one, but it seemed to finally stop its dropping as she began to breathe again.

All I wanted to do was collapse in relief, but I didn’t have time as the nurses lifted her up and checked her ribs and one muttered a curse calling for a doctor. She looked at me her expression pain filled, yet still looking to me in worry. I walked up to the head of the bed away from the bustling nurses and began to gently brush her forehead.

“Get him out of here, this only for immediate family members.” A man ordered I looked up at man my eyes dark magic threatening to flare.

“You save my partner.” I hissed, he froze as a nurse put a hand on my shoulder.

“He is, now doctor the respiratory therapist is on the way, she is a severe asthmatic, and appears to have a broken rib.” The monster nurse cut in, he scoffed and began grumbled about ordering an x-ray once she was stabilized. 

“Thanks…” I muttered, the nurse pulled a seat over for me so I could sit by her head.

“We don’t see too many people as in love as you two, her heart rate dropped over thirty beats as soon as you went to her side.” She mused, Sarah reached out and I grabbed her hand holding it.

“She’s my world, she was the thing that made me want to live again,” I confessed, Sarah's eyes softened as I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

“Hello you called, oh my, it’s you again dear.” An elderly woman voice stated, I looked to see the respiratory therapist walk up. “Can we speak this time hun?”

‘No.’ Sarah signed, she nodded and began to set up something into her mask.

“We’ll give you another mask to loosen you up and then take some regular puffers, once you’ve been settled for over an hour we’ll get you x-rayed.” She soothed, Sarah nodded.

“Thank you.” I thanked, she waved it off.

“No problem, I’m surprised no big sister this time.” She stated, just as she said that the curtain opened to reveal Madeline. “Oh my, not too far behind as always.”

“Is she okay?” she questioned, the respiratory therapist nodded.

“Yes, now we’re just going to level her breathing again and then we can x-ray.” The woman explained, Madeline eased her frame and walked over to set down our coffees and Sarah’s soda.

“Want your coffee?” Madeline asked I shook my head.

“In a bit maybe, not right now,” I answered, I leaned my head close to hers and let myself relax. 

‘I love you.’ She signed, I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“I love you too, so much. Don’t ever scare me like that again.” I replied she nodded.

‘You should probably call Pap back before he strokes.’ She stated, I nodded and pulled out my phone.

“No trying to talk this time.” I lulled, dialing Pap’s cell number, it rang twice and was answered. “Hey, Pap sorry about that.”

“Is she okay?” Pap asked, his voice softer than I liked to hear.

“She’s doing better now, we had a bit of a close call but she’s gonna be okay, she’s a tough girl,” I answered I could hear him sob. “It’s going to be okay Pap, I promise, it’s getting late you should go to bed, you have a race practice tomorrow.”

“I don’t care about race practice right now! I’m worried about you two, I can already tell that she’s the only thing that has ever dragged you out of your depression. I don’t think you’d be able to live without her.”

“You’re too observant for your own good sometimes Pap. We’ll be okay and I promise I’ll call you if anything changes, but you do need to sleep.” 

“Fine, please call me if anything changes.”

“I promise, night bro.”

“Good night, I love you brother.”

“I love you too Pap.”

Hanging up I turned to Sarah who was looking at me sadly, I put my phone away and leaned over to her. She pushed her mask to my teeth, I chuckled and kissed her forehead and leaned my head against her. Pap was right, she was the reason I lived, sure Pap was the reason I didn’t kill myself. But if one day he no longer needed me, if they were no more bedtime stories, no involving me his daily life. I would have killed myself a long time ago, she was the first person that made me look for a future. 

“You should probably drink your coffee before it goes completely cold,” Madeline stated I turned to see her holding my coffee to me.

“Probably,” I muttered, taking the coffee I could feel the magic within it. “Thanks.”

I took a sip of coffee and sighed contently and looked to Sarah who was looking at me in disgust. I chuckled and rubbed her head soothing, her mask started to teeter off, the medicine running low. The nurses went and replace the capsule with a new one, Sarah looked at me angrily. Her nose was running pretty bad, must be from off that stem coming from the mask. 

‘I have no idea how you can drink that.’ She signed, I looked at the coffee and chuckled.

“Need something to keep this lazy bones up, it was must be from when I lived back in the Underground. Couldn’t sleep at work too much lest Pap lose his COOL.” I joked, she smiled at me.

‘That was a bad pun even for you.’ She stated, I chuckled kissing her forehead.

“That was a pun?” Madeline questioned, I chuckled leaning back to look at her.

“Yep, I’m from Snowdin everything is pretty CHILL there,” I answered she let out a snort.

“Oh, now I get it, man, even the town's name is a pun.” She replied I nodded.

“Yep, hehe yeah don’t tell my bro that or he’ll lose his he.. mind,” I said, I leaned closer to Sarah at the almost too close pun.

‘Sans, what about his bedtime story?’ she signed quickly I reached and patted her head.

“He’ll be okay, Undyne will probably make him watch anime with her and Alphys till he falls asleep,” I replied she reached to grab my hands. “Now stop worrying so much, you focus on getting better.”

“He’s right sis, you’ve told me that enough,” Madeline added, Sarah nodded and leaned close to me releasing my hands.

‘It’s hard, I’m a natural worrier.’ She signed, I grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead again as her mask began to sputter off again.

“That you are, but for now, let me do the worrying,” I stated, I pulled back as a nurse removed her mask.

“We’re going to give you some Symbicort and Ventilon now Sarah, but first let’s wipe your face. One thing about those mask they clean your sinus’s.” the monster nurse joked, Sarah smiled as the nurse took a wet cloth to wipe her face clean.

Once her face was clean they gave her the puffers, making sure she got good breaths in with them using a weird cylinder on her emergency puffer. Soon she was breathing better, her rattle had softened and her breath was a lot less labored. Thank god, it looks like she’s coming out of it now.

“That feel better babe?” I asked she nodded.

“As long as you stay like this for a full hour we can go for an x-ray.” The nurse reminded Sarah nodded.

‘Thank you.’ She signed to the nurse, the nurse smiled.

“It’s no problem.” She replied Sarah looked at the nurse in surprise. “I can read sign.”

“Don’t look so surprised babe, I have yet to meet a monster who couldn’t read sign.” I teased, she looked at me pouting. “Alright, I won’t tease you anymore, hehe.”

‘I don’t believe you, mister space and time prankster.’ She huffed, I chuckled kissing her cheek.

“I feel like I should regret telling you about them, it will ruin the surprise.” I joked, she leaned over and kissed my teeth.

‘You’re ridiculous.’ She signed, I laughed and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

“I try,” I said, she smiled at me and I felt a tap on my shoulder which made me lean back.

“Do you want a blanket sis, the johnny doesn’t cover too much,” Madeline asked leaning over me to pull up Sarah’s johnny-shirt that I didn’t even notice she was wearing or that it had fallen down.

‘No blanket, can I have Sans’ hoodie, though.” She answered, Madeline walked and grabbed my hoodie that was tossed on the small table on the side of the room her wheelchair long gone. 

“Getting cold babe?” I asked she shook her head as I let Maddie put my hoodie over her body like a blanket.

‘No, just love the smell.’ She signed hugging my coat close to her frame.

“You’re weird, but I love you,” I mumbled, she leaned into me as I awkwardly held her.


	18. How to Make a Skeleton Sick?

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.18~ How to Make a Skeleton sick?

I laid in the ER bed waiting for the results of my x-ray, Sans was cuddled up next to me. He had one arm over my head while the other rested on my abdomen. His face was pressed up against my own, and randomly he would press skeleton kisses on my forehead and cheek. Sis was seated at the table on the side of the room, she was sipping her fifth coffee of the night, worry etching her face. 

‘You know sis you can head out, we can call you to pick us up later.’ I signed, she shook her head.

“No way, I’d just worry more if I was home if we’re still here by morning I might leave for a bit to pick up Curt and fill him in,” she said, I nodded knowing arguing with her would get me nowhere. “Sans do you want anything next coffee run?”

“Heh. How many more are you planning to make there?” Sans teased, sis looked at him deadpan.

“As many times as I run out of coffee.” She replied plainly.

‘She’s addicted to caffeine, I’ve seen her put milk in a pot of coffee and drink it.’ I added, he chuckled.

“I did that once, Papyrus had lectured me for a week afterward, he said caffeine was the reason I was so lazy.” Sans chuckled, “then that stray dog Toby stole the coffee perk so that was the end of my morning coffee.”

“A dog stole your coffee perk,” Sis stated in disbelief.

“Yep, he would steal Paps bone attacks, spaghetti, socks and one time he stole Paps scarf, he spent all day chasing that dog all over the underground,” Sans explained, I smiled at the mental image.

‘I can only imagine that’ I said, he chuckled kissing my cheek.

“Yep, wish I had kept some of the pictures but bro always made me delete them afterward. He said it would ruin his ‘cool’ image.”

“Your brother sounds pretty adorable, how old is he?”

“Hey is seventeen, geez I still kinda can’t help seeing him as a little kid.” 

“I know I’m the same with my god-children.” 

‘Yeah, but unlike Meg, Pap is taller than Chrissy.’ I stated, Maddie's eyes widened.

“Wow a giant, wonder why you are so much shorter?” Maddie teased, I smirked.

“That’s a secret, heh, gotta have some mystery,” Sans added, I smirked at his mirth.

‘Oh yes, you are mister mystery.’ I joked, he let out a laugh.

“Yep got to keep up the mystery.” Sans teased, I smiled at him.

“Is the mystery just explaining everything with magic,” Maddie said he laughed.

“Well it’s the truth, that is what us monsters are, all made of magic.” He replied which made me smile even more.

“True, still it’s kinda a dull answer,” Maddie replied.

“Hello it seems we’re all doing well in here, I have your x-ray done, and it appears you did crack a few ribs.” The doctor said as he entered, he turned the screen to us showing my cracked ribs. “Now we have two options bandage you up and wait till they heal on their own or a trained monster can heal it. Which would you like?”

“I’ll take the healing please,” I replied, I felt Sans lean into me I turned to see him looking paler than normal if that was possible.

“Alright, but since your emergency contact isn’t here we’ll have to get confirmation from them.” He replied I looked at him confused.

“Why?” I asked as Sans slumped more.

“It’s protocol and some people may agree to healing but the family will not be happy, it’s a security measure from angry families. Don’t worry once we have confirmation we’ll heal you immediately.” The doc replied as he left I turned to Sans who was still pale.

“You okay?” I asked he put a hand over my mouth.

“No more talking.” He muttered, I looked at him funny.

‘Okay fine, what’s wrong you’re pale, somehow?’ I repeated, he smirked half-heartedly.

“You just.. found out to make a skeleton sick is all… Never want to look at an x-ray again…” he explained, I nodded understandingly.

“Oh, guess that would be gore to you huh?” Maddie said Sans leaned into me groaning.

“Eh…” he moaned, I patted his head as the nurse turned off the x-ray picture. “Remind me to never look at those again.”

“Ok.” I hummed, he looked up scowling. ‘What you weren’t looking to read sign.’

“Fair, man I kinda curious now, how long have we been here?” he rambled, Maddie chuckled.

“It’s almost five, we’ll probably be out of here in time for breakfast.” Maddie chimed, sipping her coffee. “Which is good because I’ll need to crash before work later.”

‘You had work!’ I signed angrily.

“As long as I get a nap in, I should be fine.” She replied I huffed.

‘You are crazy sis.’ I stated, she nodded drinking her coffee.

“Does coffee even affect you?” Sans said, coming out of his funk.

“I can nap pretty much anytime, pending any random bits of insomnia.” She hummed, I swear her blood is coffee by now.

“Heh, same I used to be the nap-king back home.” He joked I snorted at that.

‘Of course, you were lazy bones, you said you somehow fell asleep in a blizzard.’ I added, Maddie let out a chuckle.

“Oh my god, how or why?” Maddie giggled.

“Skeletons don’t really feel cold; besides I was on break.” He stated I snorted again at the mental image.

“I can’t tell if you’re telling the truth or not,” Maddie said Sans chuckled.

“I am, try this on, I had.. oh man.. maybe five, yeah five jobs.” He rambled, I tapped his shoulder.

‘Weren’t like three of those sentry posts?’ I asked he nodded.

“Yep, but had one more, though I mostly sold hot dogs out of it.” He answered I snorted.

‘I thought they were hot cats and water sausages.’ I teased, he chuckled.

“Yeah, but I advertised as hot dogs.” He retorted.

“Alright, we have confirmation, I’ve called for the healer, she’ll come heal you, give you a final exam and you can go home.” The doctor said as he re-entered.

“Thank you.” I thanked he nodded and left. “Viva la Revolution’

“What?” he questioned confused.

“What she’s trying to say is freedom, it’s just her weird way of saying it.” Maddie translated, Sans was still confused.

“What language was that?” Sans stated I guess he wasn’t too fluent in human languages.

“Oh, it was French,” Maddie said I tapped his shoulder.

‘The longer you’re with me the more off-handed French you’ll learn.’ I added, he kissed my cheek.

“Should be fun babe.” He hummed, I looked to see a rabbit monster enter the room.

“Hello, I’ve come to heal you miss.” She said I nodded as Sans leaned back.

She walked over and helped me to learn forward a bit for she could place a paw on my back. Once there I felt a warm tingling feeling, so this is what magic healing felt like. She did this for about a minute then got me to move to see if it had all healed. I had all my range of motion back, I smiled at her.

“Thank you so much.” I thanked, she smiled down at me.

“No problem, it’s my job.” She said, with that she left with a wave. 

“Let’s get that johnnie off, and hmm, put on your bra and maybe wear the hoodie?” Maddie rambled. 

She handed me the bra and I slipped it on, as I removed my johnnie, Sans helped me into his hoodie zipping it up for me. It fit me pretty well and thankfully didn’t reveal too much. To my slight joy, my hands were completely hidden in the sleeves. I found myself waving the sleeves a bit in glee.

“Someone’s happy.” Sans teased, I blushed and giggled.

“Hehe yeah, I am a bit easily entertained by baggy clothes,” I stated, he chuckled as I went to put back on my shoes.

“I can see that, so we going straight back to your place or we gonna grab some food?” Sans asked Maddie tossed out her empty coffee cup.

“Yep, I need another coffee and some food before nap time,” Maddie answered I nodded.

“Yes, I’m hungry.” I agreed, we began to walk out of the ER, back to the waiting room. 

“I’ll drive miss coffee addict,” Sans stated, she chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me.

“Love you,” I said, he kissed my head.

“Love you too hun.”


	19. Telling him

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.19~ Telling Him

Finally, back home, I entered the apartment a smile on my face, breakfast was good and I was feeling a lot better. I was pretty tired, Sans was too, but it was fine, I could move again with no pain. Sans reached over to grab my hand, I looked at him with a smile. I had already called into work for today, Sans pretty much demanded I did. Not that I wasn’t planning to anyway, I know my limits. 

Still, something was creeping in the back of my mind, maybe I need to take an anxiety pill, my relief ones. No, I’m fine, I’m just really tired that’s all. Pushing the thoughts away I let Sans lead to my room. He led me up the stairs and down the hall just before my door I felt something behind me. Letting go of Sans hand I turned, there HE was. 

“N-no, y-you can’t be here… Y-your in jail… W-why?” I sobbed, I felt Sans grab me as I began to hyperventilate. 

Everything blurred out, all I could see was him, staring at me. Then it all went black.

(Sans’ POV)

I looked as Sarah looked toward the end of the hall, she looked petrified. I stood in front of her, grabbing her shoulders I began to shake her. She began to hyperventilate, her whole body shaking, she began to try and curl in on herself, making herself smaller. I followed her down as she crouched down into a ball.

“S-sarah, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” I stammered, I heard her begin to cry. “No, no, no, please Sarah don’t cry, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, please don’t hurt me, please.” She pleaded.

“No one's mad, no one's here to hurt you, you’re okay.” I hushed, a heard a pop and then the Alpha Blaster appeared.

‘Is HE here again?’ she asked I looked down at her confused.

“Who’s HE?” I said, she nuzzled Sarah who uncurled to hug her close.

‘Her father, she only summons me when he is around.’ She replied I saw that Sarah had opened her eyes looking down out the Alpha.

“You’re back, you’re here, you’ll protect me.” She chanted, her eyes scanned till she locked on me. “You’re not Daddy, but he was here, wasn’t he?”

“You’re Dad’s not here I promise, I’d never let him near you, Sarah.” I soothed, she looked down at the Alpha again.

“Puppy is he good?” she asked, how come she doesn’t recognize me.

‘Don’t you recognize him, it’s Master Sans, your partner.’ She replied confused just like me.

“Oh, so he’s my new one, why don’t I remember him…” she muttered, what the hell was wrong with her.

“Sarah it’s me, don’t you recognize me, remember you just got out of the hospital after those monster haters jumped you,” I said, she looked shocked before holding her head seemingly in pain. “Oh my god, hun, Sarah, are you okay?”

“What, why am I?” she muttered, looking at me she seemed confused. “Sans, why am I on the floor, and where is, so HE wasn’t there…”

“Hun, what happened, you’re not making sense, one minute you're crying that he’s hurting you, then you don’t recognize me.” I rambled, her eyes widened and she looked away.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I should’ve told you sooner.” She stated, she looked at me sadly.

“Tell me what?” I begged, she twitched.

“I’m sorry, it’s just hard to talk about, honestly I don’t really tell many people, Sans I have PTSD, it’s from… My dad raped and molested me as a child, now I have PTSD.” She explained, I froze.

“H-he, I-I, why? I knew he was bad, but, that’s just… Please tell me you don’t go see him?” I pleaded, she nodded.

“No, I haven’t since I got my memories back, I kinda forced myself to forget after he tried to kill me. It was easier since no one believed me, and don’t worry he can’t hurt me, or anyone else. He’s been in jail for a year now. I haven’t seen my little sisters or my step-brother since, but I knew that was going to happen… I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I meant to t-tell you, it’s just, I don’t really know how to tell people.” She answered I pulled her close.

“I get it, the only reason I was able to tell you about the timelines was because I broke down. D-did sex bother you if so we don’t…” I started, she pulled away.

“Sans, it doesn’t bother me, I’ve gotten help, I’m in counseling, and I could never mistake you for him. You said I didn’t recognize you right, I better explain why. Due to what happened, I kinda have a split personality, there is me now, and me as a young girl, that’s who didn’t recognize you.” she soothed, I nodded reaching over to cup her cheek.

“Was she the reason you were so scared?” I asked she nodded.

“Yeah but not entirely, something must have triggered me, if something does I either throw a panic attack or have a flashback like I did just now. I need to take my panic med, where’s my purse.” She answered I stood up.

“I’ll get it, just uh get comfortable, do you need help?” I replied, she shook her head and the Alpha watched her.

‘Don’t worry Master I’ll watch over her.’ The Alpha soothed, I nodded and raced down to grab Sarah’s bag which contained her purse.

Picking up the bag I opened it dragging out her purse, I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I understand why she had trouble telling me, but I feel so stupid. I should have noticed something was off, she always had such anger towards her Dad. No wonder, I thought he was just against her magic, but no he raped her. I felt sick just thinking about it, how could someone rape a little kid.

Shaking off my thoughts I made my way back upstairs, I saw that Sarah had moved to her room. She was sat at the edge of her bed clutching a stuffed bunny plush She had already sent the Alpha away, must be because she calmed down. I tentatively sat down next to her handing her purse over. She muttered a thank you and took out a bottle of meds swallowing one quick. Putting it back she grabbed her phone before putting the purse aside.

“I’m sorry to drop all of that on you, I just didn’t want you to think less of me, or treat me differently.” She sniffled, I cautiously put and arm around her waist.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that, I-I know it was hard, but telling me means a lot. You know I’m here for you no matter what, and I will love you no matter what. I just wish I could’ve helped you better, I want to know more, I want to be able to support you when this happens.” I soothed, she leaned into me hugging her plush close.

“Thank you, can we please sit for a while, if I go to sleep now, I’ll only have nightmares.” She begged I held her tighter.

“Of course, we can, anything I can do to help?” I asked she snuggled into me.

“Can you please hold me?” she muttered, I nodded and pulled her into my arms.

“Of course, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

(Sarah’s POV)

I sat in Sans’ hold, I was starting to feel the full effects of no sleep, looking up to Sans I saw him looking off into the distance. I could tell that he was taking the news hard, he was in full protective mode. It put me at ease a bit, knowing he cared about me so much. But I hope he doesn’t act too differently around me, he was fine the way he treated me before. Even though I loved his protection now, I don’t always need or really want it. 

“Sans?” I said, he looked down at me smiling.

“Yes Sarah, you feeling better?” he asked, I nodded.

“Yeah, I know I’m safe when I’m with you, but I think we should try to sleep.”

“Okay, any more meds you need to take?” he asked, I nodded getting off of him to get my night meds. “Need some water?”

“Yeah, mind filling up my water bottle,” I replied he nodded grabbing my water bottle from the night side table.

“I’ll be right back love.” He soothed, kissing my forehead he hurried to fill the bottle.

At least he was holding back on his normal affections, that’s a good start. Still, I know he’ll have a bit of an adjustment period with everything, I feel terrible that I waited so long to tell him. I should have told him when he told me about the timelines. Yet I didn’t, he’s my partner I should have told him.

I heard Sans treading back up the stairs, I poured out my meds into my hand, setting aside the weekly pill holder. He handed me the filled water bottle, he even added ice. Sitting down next to me I kissed his cheekbone before beginning to down my meds. I can’t go to sleep without them, well not alone anyway. Sans and I seemed to cure each other insomnia when we slept together. Taking off my glasses I set them on the nightstand.

“There all done, you’ll sleep with me, right?” I asked he nodded.

“Of course love, as long as you want me to?” he replied, I hugged him close. “I think you need pajama’s though.”

I chuckled as I stood up, I can’t believe I was still wearing his hoodie. Walking to my closet I grabbed my nightdress and tossed Sans his sleep over attire. I began to get dressed checking quickly to see Sans getting changed as well. Finishing I walked back to the bed, he looked at me with a smile. Quickly I flopped back onto the bed, he gently picked me up with magic, setting me in my spot, he turned off the lights with magic then covered us in the blanket.

“Can I?” I asked he pulled me close to my usual spot.

“You don’t have to ask.” He soothed, I cuddled into his side gripping onto his shirt.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to push you…” I muttered, he kissed my hair.

“I should be the one saying that, as long as you’re okay, I’m okay, do whatever’s comfortable.” He hushed, I smiled looking up at him.

“Thank you, I love you, Sans.”

“Love you, Sarah, now let’s get some sleep, I think we’ve earned it.”

“Hehe, yeah.”


	20. Talking it over

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.20~ Talking it over

I awoke to the sound of the front door opening, I sat up and looked down, Sans wasn’t there. I heard a short conversation then the door shut again. Then I heard footsteps heading up the staircase, had Sans maybe ordered food. The door creaked open and Sans turned to me a bit surprised.

“Good morning hun, how’d you sleep?” he asked, I yawned as he walked over.

“Good, what time is it?” I replied he kissed my forehead.

“Ten, I thought we should probably eat some supper, I ordered some Chinese take-out, I know how much you love it.” He hummed, I smiled getting out from under the covers.

“Sounds good,” I muttered, he reached over and grabbed my glasses.

“You might need these, you’re squinting.” He said I chuckled.

“I do this when I’m really tired,” I stated, he chuckled and helped me out of bed.

“Well come on sleepy head time for food then we can pass out again.” He chimed, I nodded as he led me downstairs.

“I’m surprised you woke up before me Sans,” I stated, he chuckled.

“Mom called me, she wondering how you were when I told her we were sleeping she told me to get some food into us.” He replied I chuckled. “When you’re tired you sleep like a rock hun.”

“Yeah, when I was a kid I could fall out of the top bunk of a bunk bed and stay asleep.” I giggled, he chuckled.

“Guess we’re both lazy bones.” He hummed handing me a styrofoam container. “Now let’s eat up.”

“Thanks, oh do you need me to turn it to magic?” I asked he shook his head.

“Nope, this place actually makes magic food.” He replied, I nodded and sat down opening up my supper.

Looks to be standard fare; chicken fried rice, chicken balls, spring roll, and some chow mein. It looked good, he handed me a fork sitting next to me. I smiled at him before digging into my food, I didn’t realize how hungry I was. As I slurped up my chow mein I saw Sans looking a bit serious, his eye lights were small and he was picking at his food.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” I asked he looked over to me putting on a fake smile.

“I’m fine, just not too hungry.” He lied, I put my fork down and scooted closer to him.

“Sans, you’re a terrible liar, what’s wrong?” I repeated, he looked away.

“You don’t need to worry about me, you need to focus on you.” He stated, I sighed and grabbed his chin turning him to me.

“Don’t tell me that crap, nothings different, I’m still me there’s no need to act like this. I feel fine, now talk.” I reminded he pulled me into a hug.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t understand, what do I need to know?” He confessed, I hugged him back gently.

“Alright, once we finish eating we’ll talk, I’ll help you understand.” I soothed, he nodded squeezing me tightly before pulling back. “Don’t hide things from me, we can work through things better together.”

“I know.” He replied I kissed his cheekbone.

“Now let’s eat our delicious take-out.” I chimed, he nodded.

(Sans’ POV)

Sarah and I sat on her bed, she had built a plush rest from her pillows and blankets. We sat side by side, I felt so awkward, how do I go about this. I promised her I wouldn’t let this change how I treated her, but it’s so hard to wrap my head around it. Maybe I should start off trying to get the full story from her.

“You ready Sans?” she asked, I turned to her nodding. “Alright, what're your questions?”

“I want to know everything,” I said, she nodded and motioned to sit facing her which I did.

“Alright, I guess it all started after my parents divorced, my parents had joint custody, so I’d be at my Dad’s one week than my mom's the next in a pattern. After the divorce, my dad moved back in with his father. We were there maybe a month, I don’t remember what I did but I made him angry. So, he spanked me, but once he was done he began to molest me. Every time I pissed him off he’d do that, he didn’t rape me until he got his own place. I had really pissed me off and dragged me to his room, he threw me onto his bed, took off my clothes and… Well raped me, I tried to fight back, but he grabbed my arms pinning me to the bed. After he finished I ran to the bathroom locking the door, I turned on the shower and hide there. He only raped me three times, but molesting happened almost every day when I was with him. Once he got his new woman he stopped, only raping me once more when I had gone to child family services again for his spanking and physical stuff. They didn’t believe me, showed him my confession video and sent me home with him. While his woman went to fetch my brothers, he raped me and threatened to kill me, when I arrived back at my Moms I told her about how hard it was and told her I was done. I forced myself to forgot, all those memories did was get me hurt.” She explained, I reached out to grab her hands. 

“How many times did you go to child family services?” I questioned stroking her hands soothingly.

“Three times, the first time it was for him being neglectful and mean, then I went for the molesting, finally, I went for his physical attacks. Every time they sent me home with him, telling my Mom to stop bringing me.” She answered, I felt the anger in me well but I pushed it away.

“Did he beat you?” 

“Yeah, he would forcefully grab us, hit me, spank me, it got worse when I used magic. I’m lucky I had the Blasters, they protected me a lot, he probably would have killed me otherwise. Although for some reason, I could never summon them when he raped of molested me, but when he would beat me badly they would appear.”

“Same, they saved me more times than I can count.”

“Anything else you were wondering about?”

“What are your triggers?”

“Children screaming in pain or fear, my hometown, seeing certain relatives, rape and rape play, spanking, child abuse, Celtic music, Blue big trucks. Those are all the ones I know for sure.” 

“What do I need to do if you get triggered?”

“Tell me where I am, the date, who you are, don’t touch my legs, keep me away from human men, except my brother. Talk to me, remind me that I’m with you, magic, your face.”

“Why me?”

“Well um… My hometown was really against magic and monsters, so if I see a monster I know I’m not there. Magic especially, I mean I could almost never use magic as a kid, seeing magic used without fear reminds me I’m here. Besides your magic always makes me feel safe.” 

“I’m glad, so, sex really doesn’t bother you?”

“No, I mean, I.. if you were a human male maybe, but sorry if this sounds bad but, I could never mistake you for a human. Nothing about you matches up with a human to scare me.”

“No, I get it I mean I am nothing but bones and magic.”

“Yeah, I mean you’re everything He and everything from back then was not.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a monster, you use magic, you don’t care about social norms, you make me smile, you don’t hate me for being sickly. I mean you’d never ask me to do anything that could hurt me, you don’t ignore my asthma. Your nothing like anything from back then, I mean ever since I met you I been doing so much better. I don’t know what triggered me, but it couldn’t have been anything you did.”

“You really feel that way, you think I’m safe.”

“Of course, I know you’d never hurt or at least not intentionally, you’d never abuse me, never hit me, never rape me, never put me down.”

“I can promise you that’ll I’ll never do any of those things, you’re my world I could never hurt you.”

“I know, that’s why I know I’m safe with you.”

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I pulled her close, she hugged me back as I felt her tip. We both landed onto the bed, I pulled back and looked down at her. She smiled up at me, I sat back up and helped her up. Once she was up she quickly went to lay against my chest, I held her close kissing her hair.

“I love you, thank you for explaining everything.”

“I love you too, and honestly I should have told you sooner.”

“Don’t worry about, I know now, that’s all that matters.”

“Sans, can we watch something?”

“Heh yeah, what to do you feel like today?”

“I got a new show called Steven Universe, can we watch that?”

“Heh sounds good babe, you set it up and I’ll rearrange our pillow situation.”

“Deal.”

(Sarah’s POV)

Sans had an arm around me, I could hear his soft even breaths. Guess he fell asleep, not too surprised, though. After our conversation, he seemed a lot less tense, and he was more like his usual self. Although he still checked on me, but that’s the kind of person he was. He was a worrier, but so was I.

The season had ended, and I couldn’t bring myself to leave his arms to turn off my laptop or start another season. I felt like I was at home pressed to his side, my head resting on his broad chest. Being here with him made me feel safe and calm. Even though it was partly my anxiety that kept me from joining him in sleep.  
I heard the front door open, was Maddy returning home, I could hear her voice and another deeper one. Must be her and Curt, wonder why they decided to come over, I thought they’d stay at his place. I heard footsteps, heavy one go up the stairs, something inside me clicked as I hugged Sans tighter.

“Get up Sarah!” he shouted throwing open my door.

I could hear Sans start to wake up beneath me, I clung to him hiding my face in his shirt. He sat up and I went with him, he held me like I was still asleep. Closing my eyes tight I tried to slow my fast beating heart, no I don’t want to go into another one. I bite my lip as I felt myself begin to tremble, no, please…

“Dude, we were sleeping…” Sans muttered yawning.

“Come on get up, I promise it’ll be worth it,” Curt replied I felt him grab my shoulder. “Sarah!”

“Dude let her sleep,” Sans said pushed Curt’s hand away. 

I felt my whole frame begin to tremble as my mind raced, no, we’re okay it's just Curt. In my mind's eye, all I could see was HIM, I felt Sans rub my back. I began to whimper shaking my head, no, stupid brain, stop doing this. We’re safe, we’re with Sans, he’s never let Dad near us.

“Sarah? Are you okay?” Curt asked, I flung back hitting the wall looking at him, but all I could see was HIM.

“Oh no, Curt back off,” Sans said, I began to hyperventilate as he sat before me. “Sarah it’s me, I’m right here, you’re safe.” 

“Sarah yeah it’s just me, Curt.” Curt insisted, moving into view.

“Seriously Curt back off.” Sans hissed, Curt reached out to me which made me curl up.

I saw Sans grab Curt’s wrist turning away from me, I tried to disappear into the wall. Nothing about this was okay, I knew who I was with but all I could see was HIM instead of Curt. Curt looked to Sans angrily, I froze at that before letting out a shrill scream. I began to curl up as I cried, this was too much.

(Sans’ POV)

I heard her scream, Curt seemed to get the message and ran out of the room, I turned back to her. She had curled herself into a ball again and was crying. I grabbed her cheeks trying to force her to look up but she wouldn’t move. Sighing I sent some magic to her, she began to uncurl and looked to me. I opened my arms to her, not hesitating anymore she dove into my arms. Still sobbing she buried her face into my stomach, I stroked her hair and back soothingly.

“It’s okay, I’m here hun, he’s gone, it’s okay.” I shushed, she sniffled into me hugging me tighter.

“All I could see was HIM.” She sniffled, I nodded hushing her.

“I promise HE’s not here, I’d never let HIM near you,” I vowed she pulled away looking at me smiling. “There’s that smile, see it’s all okay.”

She nodded, I heard someone enter, I went to glare at them but saw her roommate Maddie. She walked over to the bed and reached out to cup Sarah’s cheek. Sarah hugged her, I sat back and let Maddie hush Sarah. They stayed like that for a bit before pulling apart, Sarah instantly went to lean into me. Gently I wrapped an arm around her as she began to wipe away her tears.

“Alright sis, what’s wrong?” Maddie asked Sarah sniffed.

“Nothing, I’m just on edge, I had a bad flashback when Sans and I got home.” She answered Maddie nodded.

“What triggered it, was it the hospital?” Maddie replied Sarah shrugged.

“Not too sure, it just kinda happened,” Sarah muttered.

“Curt said you were freaked out, what triggered it?” Maddie inquired, Sarah looked away.

“Curt should know better, he was freaking her out,” I stated, Maddie looked at me confused.

“What are you talking about?” Maddie stated Sarah clung to me tighter so she never told them.

“When she’s like that human men freak her out,” I replied Maddie's eyes went wide as she looked at Sarah who was hiding herself in my shirt.

“Sarah, is that true? Why didn’t you tell me?” Maddie questioned, Sarah peeked out at Maddie.

“It would have hurt your feelings,” Sarah mumbled.

“Sarah, you know I understand, we both have PTSD I get it, why are you so scared to tell people what’s wrong?” Maddie pressed, Sarah hide back in my shirt.

“She doesn’t want people to treat her different, she’s scared that everyone will treat her like glass,” I explained, Maddie looked away sadly.

“I’m glad she has you, you know her so well, and you’ve only been together for a week,” Maddie stated.

“That’s not true, I mean Sans does know me, but I only told him about my PTSD and what Dad did today.” Sarah rebutted tears in her eyes.

“Still it seems like he knows you a lot better than I do,” Maddie said with a sigh. “Curt and I were gonna invite you to come drinking with us, but I think it’s best you don’t. I won’t be home until later tomorrow, Sans would you mind staying with her, it may sound ridiculous but I don’t like her being alone when she’s upset.”

“Of course, that was my plan,” I replied Sarah looked up at me smiling.

“Alright, you two have a good night,” Maddie concluded, she stood up and left the room shutting the door behind her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it must be hard to feel like that, to be scared of someone you trust.”

“Do you ever feel like that?”

“Sometimes, I have a lot of trouble with people holding knives, I’ve gotten a lot better, though.”

I held her closer, she nuzzled into my chest, I laid us back down. She began to sob, I stroked her hair as she cried. Hushing her I let her sob out all of her woes. I could tell she needed to cry, this has been a long few days. God, I hope things settle down now, she doesn’t need any more bad days.


	21. Back into the swing

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.21~ Back into the swing

It’s been a bit since everything, Sarah is back to her normal self, luckily, we didn’t have any more bad days. Now we were getting closer to the end of the semester, Sarah seemed happier and seemed to want to go outside more after weeks of hiding indoors. She mentioned something about no more allergies, which seemed to cheer her up, considering she has been stuffy for that last few weeks after everything. She kept saying she was allergic to the world, which actually wasn’t too far off. 

I was currently holding Sarah’s hand as we walked to the café for lunch, it was starting to change seasons. Everyone else was bundled up yet Sarah was wearing only hoodies, did the cold not bother her. Not that I could really tell, I know it is cold and I know the temperatures, but skeletons don’t really care about that. Humans, on the other hand, seemed to require heat, so why did Sarah not seem bothered by it.

“I think I’m gonna get a hot chocolate with lunch today, what about you?” she chimed, I smiled at her.

“Finally getting chilly?” I teased, she looked at me and giggled.

“Nope, I just was some chocolate, hehe, I don’t get cold.” She laughed, I looked at her confused.

“You’re a human, you must get cold,” I replied, she chuckled.

“Nope, I can’t feel the cold, sure I can still get frost bite but I don’t actually feel the cold.” She explained, I looked at her confused.

“How?”

“No idea, might be from where I get my magic, my great grandmother was from up north, she was an Inuit. Everyone thinks I get my cold tolerance from her, along with my magic.”

“Heh, you are one odd human.”

“Yep, the weirder the better I say.”

I laughed with her as we arrived at the café, as soon as we walked in Sarah sniffed the air. Must be checking for smells, she seemed to find nothing and lead me to the line. I looked at the board, I think I’ll get a coffee and a turkey sandwich. Sarah was bouncing in place; her energy was at an all-time high today.

“Hi I can help you here!” a voice called, Sarah lead me to the open cash.

“Hi I’d like to get a medium hot chocolate and veggie sandwich and…” she started.

“I’ll get a medium black coffee and a turkey sandwich,” I added, the young lady rung us in and I quickly handed her money as Sarah was rooting for her wallet.

“I was going to pay,” Sarah whined I chuckled at her as we walked over to wait for our food.

“You weren’t quick enough.” I hummed, she huffed reaching out to grab my hand again.

“Want to eat at a table outside and enjoy the weather?” she asked, I shrugged.

“Sure, you really like the cold huh?” I teased, she nodded.

“Yep, I feel heat way to easily, you’ll find out how I handle the heat in summer.” She joked, I chuckled.

“A turkey and veggie sandwich, with a hot chocolate and coffee!” someone called, me and Sarah grabbed our food and drinks heading out for a table.

“So, want to do a study session tonight?” Sarah asked I nodded.

“Yeah, I might need some help on my paper,” I replied, she nodded.

“Sure, mine’s done for Authurian, I’m working on my Shakespeare paper. Let’s do at your place, my brother is done of midterms so he’s partying.” She suggested, I nodded.

“Yeah, no problem, Pap is getting ready for exams so there’s kind of a quiet ban on,” I added, she giggled.

“Sounds perfect, how did your midterms go by the way?”

“There were way too easy, Arthurian is the only class I’m having issues with.”

“Hehe, all that easy quantum mechanics.”

“Oh my god, hehehe, yep at least for me, now literature, that’s hard.”

“Don’t worry I’ll help, once you get everything it’s easy.”

We began to eat, Sarah was barely touching her hot chocolate as she ate her sandwich. I took a swig of coffee as she reached into her bag to pull out her water bottle. Some days I wonder why she even bothers to buy hot drinks, she can’t drink them until they’re lukewarm at best. Well expect tea when she’s got a cold, then she chugs it back.

“I love you,” I said, her mouth was full of sandwich, a piece of lettuce sticking out her mouth which made me chuckle. “Oh my god, don’t shove so much in your mouth.”

She swallowed her mouth full including the lettuce, “I love you too, and I’ll have you know that was the perfect amount for maximum sandwich.” She replied I chuckled leaning over to kiss her.

“You’re such a goofball.” I teased, she giggled.

“Yep but I’m your goofball.” She said I smiled kissing her again, god I love her.

(Sarah’s POV)

Me and Sans finished lunch, I checked my phone and my heart sunk, we had five minutes before my next class. Sans looked at me confused and I chugged my hot chocolate tossing it in the bin. I grabbed his hand and began to race back to campus, can’t be late. There is nothing worse than walking into class late, it’s so embarrassing.

“Wow Sarah what’s wrong?” he exclaimed.

“I’m gonna be late!” I yelled, he pulled me to a stop and chuckled.

“No, you won’t, come here did you forget I can teleport.” He soothed, I flushed and nodded. “Alright, what building and what floor.”

“Main building, I’m on the first floor,” I said, he nodded and wrapped an arm around me.

“Hold tight.” He hummed, with that his magic surrounded us and I felt sick for a moment before we arrived at the front door of main.

“Thanks a million, see you after class, love you.” I thanked, leaning over I kissed him before racing into the building.

(Sans’ POV)

I chuckled as she ran into the building, she was certainly against being late. She is so quick to freak out if she thinks she’s late, I think the only person obsessed with being on time is Pap. But while Pap arrives on time, she goes early just to make sure she can’t be late. I chuckled at her quirk, as I began to walk back to the science building.

“H-hey Sans!” Alphys called, I waved as she trotted over.

“Hey Alphys what’s up?” I greeted, she adjusted her bag.

“A-all done for t-today, Undyne and I are g-going to movies.” She said I smiled. “What about you?”

“Just dropped Sarah off at class, mines in a half-hour gonna laze around in a lounge,” I replied, she smiled.

“Y-you and her are so c-cute together,” Alphys said I chuckled.

“Thanks, you better get going or Undyne will hunt you down.” I teased, she nodded and raced off.

It’s hard to believe, we’ve almost been together for a month, it feels like I just met her. I have been wondering what to do for our one month anniversary, nothing big, just something nice. Maybe there’s a good movie showing. Pulling out my phone I looked up the shows for that week, nothing noteworthy. I’ll ask her if there’s anything she wants to do, maybe just dinner would be good.

Ring! Ring! I answered my phone putting it to my skull, “Hello?” I greeted.

“Hello brother, are you going to be home tonight?” Pap asked I smiled.

“Yeah, me and Sarah will be over, we both have school work to do and her brother is apparently partying at her place. Why scared about us making noise?” I teased, I could hear him getting into a car.

“No of course not, I was just curious is all, see you when you arrive home.” He replied, with that, he hung up. Okay, that was a bit weird, have I been at Sarah’s that much?

Shrugging I pocketed my phone heading to my building, I think I’m gonna grab another coffee from the library café. Need all the energy I can get to write my English paper. Hopefully, we aren’t up all night again, my body was finally getting used to a decent sleep schedule.


	22. .EXE

Undertale: Sans' New Hope  
Ch.22~.Exe

Sans and I worked on our papers sitting side by side in his room. He was writing his Arthurian paper while I worked on my Shakespeare paper. I had never thought we'd be able to work like this but we learned to cope with each other's writing habits. He adapted to my need for my music and I wasn't too distracted by his nervous pen biting and bone popping.

"Wanna take a break and get some snacks and drinks refilled?" Sans inquired, I turned to see him chewing his pen hard in frustration.

"Sure, now spit out that pen before you bust it." I hummed, he spits his pen onto the floor.

"Hello, darlings!" An unfamiliar but flamboyant voice called.

"On second thought let's keep working." Sans retracted, as I set aside my laptop. "I think I have an idea now." I looked at him in confusion as his eye sockets darkened.

"Okay, what's gotten your panties in a bunch vertebae?" I questioned, he ignored me fake typing. "Very mature, gonna talk to me or are you going to continue pretending to work."

"It's Pap's boyfriend…" he hissed, I smirked amused.

"Don't like him, or just being an overprotective brother?" I teased, he didn't seem amused.

"Both, he's a narcissistic, flamboyant, pre-Madonna, with a giant ego." He muttered, I giggled.

"Sounds like he and Pap have a lot in common," I stated, he snarled. "Come on vertebae, don't be like this or you have no right to complain when my bro gets hissy."

"Fine, once you meet him you'll understand." He grumbled getting up.

I hopped up and skipped out to see Pap's partner. Somehow I never pictured Papyrus to be interested in love. I could tell Sans was being slow following me. I looked over the balcony to see Paps hugging a feminine looking male robot. Wait was that Mettaton? Oh, my god, they are so cute together!

"Aw so cute!" I cheered, Pap's turned to me flushed red like his scarf.

"S-sarah?!" he stuttered as I raced down.

"Oh my hello darling and who might you be?" Mettaton inquired, I reached out to shake his hand.

"This is Sarah she is brother's girlfriend." Pap introduced, Mettaton looked at me warily.

"You two look so cute together, you're more grown up that I thought Papy!" I complimented.

"I'm getting our snacks and drinks," Sans called still sounding annoyed.

"Don't mind grumpy bones he's just being an overprotective big brother." I soothed, Mettaton looked surprised.

"You are too sweet, beautiful." Mettaton thanked, I chuckled.

"No problem hun, now let's see if I can get him civil. Have fun you two." I hummed, racing to the kitchen.

Sans was grumpily scourging through the cupboards drinking ketchup. Now, this will be a job and a half getting him civil, oh dear he's too overprotective. He doesn't even realize how ridiculous he's being, or how hypocritical. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my chin on his shoulder humming softly.

"Not going to be nice." He muttered, I kissed his chin.

"Sans you're being overprotective, Pap is a big boy, and you're acting like my brother. You think he's too overprotective don't you?" I stated, he grumbled and stopped looking in the cupboards.

"Sarah I swore I'd protect him, what if his heart gets broken?" he murmured, I kissed his shoulder.

"Hun you can't shelter him from learning or finding love, the only thing you should be protective over is keeping away from abuse. As long as their relationship isn't abusive I don't see a problem even if his heart does get broken he's got an awesome big brother to help him through it." I soothed, he sighed and relaxed leaning back into me.

"Heh, yeah and a sister too."

"Of course, now my vertebae will you try to be civil, you don't have to be his friend, just try for Pap and for me."

"Alright, I'll try. Grab us some soda's I hide them in the back of the fridge."

"Of course vertebae, now hun I love you."

"Love you too."

(Sans' POV)

We walked out of the kitchen and I saw Mettaton handing Papyrus a ticket turning to us he smirked. Sarah nudged my shoulder and I forced myself to smile as Mettaton walked up. I felt Sarah's magic activate, she must be trying to here Mettaton's soul song, she's been so interested in them as of late.

"Sansy I know we don't get along well but my darling cousin is holding a concert here in a month and when Papy told you had a partner I knew I had to give you both tickets. Now you both can join me, Papy, Undyne, and Alphys at his concert." Mettaton boasted I ignored him as Sarah took the ticket looking them over before gasping.

"Your cousin is Nabstablook, THE Nabstablook, oh my god I love his music!" Sarah cheered, I looked at her in confusion.

"You've heard of him?" I asked confused as Mettaton stared in awe.

"Of course I have, he's me and Tohru's new favorite artist, this concert is for his new album right? He released one teaser track called 'Light's Camera Action' it was… Oh, I see, that song written about you isn't it Mettaton." Sarah rambled, now that you mention I did keep hearing his music somewhere a lot recently must be from her phone.

"Yes it is, how did you know darling?" Mettaton asked Sarah, smiled fondly.

"It sounds similar to the tune your magic plays, I can tell he must have based it on that melody." She answered I looked at Mettaton's confused expression.

"Guess Pap forgot to mention Sarah here is a magic user, she can hear soul magic songs," I added, Mettaton looked at Sarah in awe.

"That's wonderful darling in all my travel I have never met a magical human who could hear soul songs, you must have strong magic." Mettaton complimented, Sarah, rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Oh not really but thank you." She replied sheepishly.

"Don't be so modest you're one of the strongest magic users I know, heh you also have some of the most caring magic. Probably because you have such a caring soul." I praised, she turned red at my compliments.

"Aw that's so sweet, you two are a fabulous couple, I hope this means you both will be able to join us." Mettaton cooed, guess he's not that bad.

"Of course, no way we'll miss it right Sans?" Sarah chimed, I nodded as she bounced around.

"We better get back to our school work, though, heh you two have fun, don't stay out too late Paps," I stated, Sarah followed me waving goodbye to Papyrus and Mettaton.

"See he's not that bad." Sarah teased, I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess he's not, and he makes Pap happy so I can't complain," I replied, she kissed my cheek.

"So proud of you, see now you can tell where my bro is coming from huh?" she teased as we entered my room.

"Heh, yeah I guess I do. Wish he would trust me a bit more by now…" I replied she cupped my cheeks.

"He's a bit stubborn, but he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like to think that his little sister grew up. And with everything that happened, I don't really blame him."

"Still, hopefully, he'll calm down soon."

"He will trust me, he's just stubborn."

We entered my room again I set down the bowl of chips and sweets, and my bottle of ketchup. She handed me my pop, I smiled and popped the cap, I felt the pop splash my face. Sarah covered her mouth trying to conceal her snickering, I chuckled and set aside my pop. Smirking I whipped my face off on my shirt as she finished her giggling.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have bounced." She apologized, I nodded.

"You are too hyper for your own good sometimes," I said, she smirked and kissed me.

"Yep, but you love me."

"Heh, I do, although I half a mind to spray you too."

"No, it makes my hair sticky."

"God, I love you, even if you are ridiculous."

She giggled and chuckled with her, she soon peppered my face in kisses which made me laugh more. Once she finished I returned to favor peppering her in kisses as she giggled. Pulling away I looked at her smiling, she looked so cute like this. Her face was red, her eyes looking at me lovingly as I cupped her face squishing her rosy cheeks. I smiled and kissed her our tongues met and danced lazily before we parted.

"Later, you need to finish your paper." She hummed, I nodded kissing her again.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," I replied, she smiled as we pulled apart and I settled down to work on my paper again. God, I love her.


	23. One Month

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.23~ One month

I stood at her door, I felt nervous, I really hope I didn’t go overboard for our one month anniversary. I booked us dinner at a nice restaurant, nothing too fancy but not a normal date restaurant. Papyrus and Undyne took over dressing me, I felt too fancy decked out in a pair of black slacks, a white button-up shirt, and navy tie. Instead of a real rose, which probably would have made her sick, I bought a chocolate rose.

I hope she liked this, I felt way too dressed up for everything. I hope she was wearing something to balance me, or else I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. Knocking I waited as I heard her voice call out and footsteps go to the door. She opened it up, she was in a floor length black dress with two front slits starting from her knee. She had on a bit of make-up, and she looked absolutely stunning.

“You look great,” I said in awe, she smiled.

“Thanks, you look good too, very handsome.” She replied as she let me.

“Oh, I got you this,” I stated, handing her the chocolate rose. “It’s a chocolate rose.”

“Thanks, it looks almost too good to eat.” She thanked, I blushed as she set it aside. “So where are we going?”

“Oh, I thought we’d go to Pedro’s,” I replied, she smiled.

“Sounds great, would you mind driving, it’s hard to drive in this?” She asked I nodded taking the keys as she slipped on a coat.

“No prob, after you,” I said, opening the door for her she smiled and walked through, locking it I saw her hop into her seat in the car.

Walking over to the car, I got in, quickly I adjusted the mirrors and seat, before backing out. I turned to see Sarah smiling at me, I smiled as I drove to the restaurant. So far so good, I hope the restaurant is good, I did way too much research for it not to be.

“So, I have to ask, what’s the occasion?” she asked, I flushed.

“Uh, it’s our one month anniversary today,” I answered.

“Hehehe, sorry that’s so cute.” She giggled, I smiled.

“Um, is that not normal?” I asked, put a hand on her thigh.

“No, it’s normal, it’s just been a while since I saw someone celebrate one.” She answered that made it sound not normal. 

“Is it really?” I asked she giggled.

“Yes, just not usually at our age, not that I can say much, you’re the first person I’ve really truly dated.” She explained, “All my friends back in high school would have one month anniversaries.”

“Is it weird?” I said, she grabbed my hand.

“No, because it’s you, although I never thought I would.” 

“Why?”

“Didn’t date anyone in high school, been on one date before I got with you, and it was so uninteresting, don’t get my wrong he was nice but I had no romantic feelings. What about you, did you date anyone?”

“Nope, was too busy by the time I would have cared.”

“I think we’re rocking at this dating considering it’s both our first times. Well at least a lot better than any of my friends did at first.”

“Hehe, I’m glad.”

We pulled into a parking spot, she leaned over and kissed me sweetly, I smiled at her. We both got out and I took her hand leading her to the restaurant. As we walked down the sidewalk it began to snow, Sarah reached out a hand to catch it. Something about the way she looked at the snow amazed me, it’s like she had seen the most beautiful thing.

“Look at it Sans, the snow, it’s wonderful.” She stated I nodded as she let go of my hand to spin around in the light snowfall.

“You really do love winter.” I hummed, she nodded.

“Of course, no allergies, it’s cold, and snowfall looks so pretty.” She rambled, I smiled as she ran back to grab my hand. “Now let’s go eat.”

(Sarah’s POV)

Dinner was great, got to have some salmon which was a nice treat, and had a delicious desert. Now we were walking back to the car, this was a nice evening, nothing too big or drawn out. Just a nice memory and milestone to pass, I hope we stay together for a long time. The snow was coming down at lot more now, I wonder how much is going to come down.

“I think a storm is coming,” Sans stated I nodded looking around.

“Yeah, once the wind picks up it’ll be pretty nasty,” I added, we hurried back to the car. 

As Sans started up the car the wind picked up blustering in the small streets. With care Sans backed out and began the drive home, luckily Sans was a great driver and soon we were almost back to the apartment. As soon as we pulled I saw the power go out, Sans pulled into my spot. I got out and my dress blew up in a gust, I tried to hold it down angrily, Sans walked over and put an arm around me.

“Let’s go in,” he said, I nodded and let him lead me to the door, he opened the door letting me in before shutting it behind us. “That turned nasty quick.”

“That happens here, it’s not as bad in the city as it is in the country,” I replied he nodded as we took off our coats.

“Do you have any candles?” he asked, I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the candles.

“Yep, but no match, where is one of Maddie’s lighters,” I mumbled, he chuckled and took a candle.

He lite it, holding a metal lighter, why does he have a lighter? Shrugging I took the candle and found my emergency lights, I had so many for the car, I turned it on, bright as ever. Sans took the candle back as I looked around the empty apartment. Brother was visiting a friend and Maddie was with her boyfriend.

“So, it’s just us?” he asked, I nodded.

“Yep, what do you want to do?” I replied.

“No idea, maybe this a sign to go to bed early.” He joked I snickered as we went upstairs entering my room I shut the door.

“Well, I’m getting out of this at least,” I stated Sans, flopped on my bed as I pulled off my dress. 

“You look even more beautiful every time I see you,” Sans muttered as he blew out the candle. 

Now in one room, we really didn’t need both the candle and the emergency light. Besides, while I owned candles I owned nothing to put them in. I began to look in my closet for a clean pair of pajamas, then I felt Sans put his hands on my hips. I spun around to wrap my arms around his neck, he instantly took the chance to pull me into a kiss.

Our tongues met and tangled as he fiddled with the band of my panties. As our kiss deepened he moved his hands under my panties to grope my ass. Pulling away I began to remove his tie, once loosened I pulled it off tossing aside. He pulled me into another kiss and I fumbled to unbutton his shirt, he pulled away as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly slipped it off tossing it away before smirking at me.

“There’s my sexy skelly.” I purred, he chuckled and picked me carrying me to the bed.

“This skeleton’s got a bone for you.” He said deepening his voice.

“Oh, and my favorite one too.” I hummed, he laid me down on the bed before crawling over me.

“Now to get rid of these pesky clothes.” He stated, his eye light of the room with a blue magic glow and with a snap, our clothes were gone. “Much better, god you’re so beautiful, and mine.”

I shivered at that, he smirked and leaned down to my ear and groaned, I moaned. God, why did that turn me on so much? I felt him part my legs so he could slip a hand down to tease my slit. Fuck me, that felt so good, then I felt it, his tongue licking my neck and shoulder, then stopping to lick the nape of my neck. This felt so good, I could practically feel myself grow wetter.

“Sans… Oh god… Please, I need you…” I pleaded, he pulled away to looked at me very turned on.

“Oh, you like that lovely, me licking your neck and calling you mine. Well, that’s good because you are mine.” He hummed in delight leaning down he put his mouth to my ear. 

“Mine and mine alone.”

I felt him press a finger into me as I shivered as he went back to my nape, carefully licking and sucking. Soon he added another finger and I began to try and bring them in deeper. With a gentle nip at my neck, he began to scissor me, I moaned holding onto him tight.

“S-sans oh god, please I need you…” I whined, he chuckled leaning into my ear removing his fingers.

“Of course, love, now let’s spread those legs, need room to give you what you want.” He whispered I obeyed putting my legs on either side of his hips. “Mhmm perfect, love you so much.”

He lined up with my entrance and slowly pushed in, I moaned as he filled me up. God this felt perfect, once he hilted he looked down at me with love. He gently began to move as he pulled me into a kiss, I moaned into it as he slowly began to fuck me. Pulling away he began to speed up, I moaned as he grunted trying to move faster and harder.

“Ah! Sans, oh god, more!” I begged, he complied moving hard and faster.

“God, you look so perfect, you’re perfect, god I love you. I’m gonna make you cum so hard, come on cum. Cum for me, cum for me.” He moaned, I groaned feeling my climax coming fast.

“Oh Sans please, please oh god.” I rambled, he hit my sweet spot and I saw stars and came.

It felt so good, my whole body spasmed as he fucked me through it until he groaned. Then he shot his warm magic into me, I moaned as he emptied into me. The familiar warmth of his magic settled in me as he hovered above me panting. I lazily brought him down for a kiss, he slowly sunk into me before flipping us so I was laying over him kissing him. His member faded from me, I groaned into our kiss at the sensation. Pulling away he smiled at me lazily, I smiled back fondly.

“God, I love you, you’re so perfect.” He praised, I kissed his chin.

“Love you too, so much,” I replied, he used magic to cover us in a blanket. 

“Sleep time.” He muttered I chuckled as I kissed him before moving to my usual spot.

“Goodnight Sans.” I hummed, he kissed my hair.

“Night Sarah.” He mumbled, I smiled and cuddled into him as he began to slip into sleep, and I wasn’t too far behind.


	24. The Concert

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.24~ The concert

I sat on her bed as she stood in front of her closet frustrated, I was already dressed for the concert. I was wearing a pair of slacks and blue button-up shirt, not my usual wear but just fancy enough. Sarah, on the other hand, has tried on no less than four outfits and still hasn’t decided. Luckily as always, she was getting ready early but at this rate, I was wondering if we would be on time. 

“Ugh! Sans help!” she whined, I stood up walking to her side.

“What do you need?” I asked she held up two tops, one was red with frills, the other was deep purple with a large billowing collar and long in length.

“Which one?” she asked, I smiled.

“The purple one,” I answered, she tossed the red shirt and grabbed a pair of red and black tights. 

“Should I wear my high boots?” She asked as she began to get dressed in her chosen outfit.

“Sure, don’t forget a coat miss-I-don’t-feel-the-cold,” I warned, she pulled her hair out of her shirt.

“I won’t, I actually have a cute winter coat to wear, I barely use it, it’s too fancy for everyday use.” She replied, I smiled as she spun to me, she looked gorgeous. “Now it’s time for make-up.”

“You are going to wear make-up?” I said she stuck out her tongue.

“I don’t just wear make-up to dates, besides you like it.” She teased, I chuckled.

“Yeah, mostly cause it’s not often you do it, I think I’d feel different if you wore it every day,” I replied, she chuckled.

“That’ll never happen, this takes too much time for normal everyday life.” She stated, I chuckled. “What time is it?” 

“Five, they won’t be here till six,” I assured, she nodded racing to the bathroom to get her makeup on.

I flopped back onto her bed, from the bathroom I could hear her humming. She was so excited, she hasn’t stopped talking about the concert for the last few days. When I asked her why she was so excited, she explained this was going to be the second concert she went to. Last time she had gone to a small concert that her friend's band was playing at. 

“ Aaaaaaa… Paper flowers… Aaaaaa… Paper flowers… I linger in the doorway, of alarm screaming monsters calling my name… Let me stay… Where the wind will whisper to me… Where the raindrops, as they’re falling, tell a story… In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby… I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me… Don’t say I’m out of touch… With this rampant chaos- your reality… I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge… The nightmare I built my own world to escape… In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby… I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me… Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming the goddess of my imaginary light… In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby… I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me… Aaaaa… Paper flowers… Aaaaa… Paper flowers…” Sarah sang, I never hear that song before.

I heard humming again and her footsteps down the hall, I sat up to see her. As she walked in I noticed how different she looked than last time she wore makeup. Her look was very dark, the dark colors brought out her eyes. I couldn’t help but stare at her as she looked at me smiling, she looked gorgeous. 

“You look, wow,” I said, she giggled walking over to kiss me.

“Thank you, I think the gothic make-up fits.” She replied, wait I have to know what song she was singing.

“Oh, what song were you singing?” I asked, she smiled as she grabbed her comb brushing her hair

“Oh that, it was imaginary by Evanescence, I love that band, the singer, she has a beautiful voice.” She answered I smirked.

“Doubt she’s better than you,” I replied she flushed.

“I’m not that good Sans.” She huffed, I chuckled walking over to kiss her.

“You have the best voice I’ve ever heard, it’s perfect just like you.” I complimented, she was so flustered as she finished brushing her hair.

“You’re too sweet, but I’m not that good.” She muttered, she looked at me seeming sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, what was wrong with her?

“Sorry it’s just, I do love to sing, it’s just HE always complimented me on my voice. He would make me sing a lot…” she replied, I sighed and cupped her cheek.

“Well I’m not him, and what he thought doesn’t matter, you love to sing, I know you do. Your voice is yours and no one else’s, I just love to hear it because I know how happy you are when you do. You always sing with your soul, and that’s why I think your voice is perfect.” I soothed, she nodded and hugged me. “Remember I’m here for you.”

“I know.”

(Sarah’s POV)

“We’re almost there, punks!” Undyne yelled I giggled as we enter the parking zone.

“I-I brought s-some glow sticks for the s-show,” Alphys added, I smirked as Sans was lost looking out the window.

“I can’t wait, I never been to a concert this big, it’s gonna be so much fun.” I chimed, “Right sans?”

“Uh what, the show, yeah it’ll be fun.” He said I pouted pulling him close.

“You’re not excited enough!” I teased, Undyne let out a cackle.

“Sans doesn’t get excited!” she laughed, I pouted.

“He does, come on Sansy don’t be so grumpy.” I huffed, Undyne pulled into an empty spot.

“Alright out nerds!” Undyne yelled, we all got out and grabbed Sans hands.

“I know how to cheer you up.” I chimed beginning to move him to dance. “Hehe, come on vertebae.”

He chuckled and began to dance with me, his smile brimming as I giggled. I could hear Undyne cheering us and Alphys taking pictures as I got him laughing and dancing. Finally, he seemed excited, with that he grabbed my waist and spun me. Once he finished he set me down smiling at me, his eye lights shaped as hearts.

“You are so ridiculous.” He teased, I chuckled grabbing his hand.

“And you love me.” I hummed, he laughed as we all began to head to the concert area. 

As we got closer I saw Papyrus waiting for us, he had come earlier with Mettaton. He looked cute, he was wearing a pair black skinny jeans, with a v-neck pink top and a black cardigan with a beanie and his signature scarf. Smiling I waved at him as we walked over, he waved back enthusiastically.

“Greetings friends!” he yelled, Undyne tore off and tackled him into a hug.

“You ready to rock out Papyrus! Fuhuhuhu!” she exclaimed, Papyrus nodded his head locked position.

“Nyehehe! Oh, brother and Sarah, you came, I’m so happy!” Papyrus cheered, I walked over to hug him as Undyne let him go.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I confirmed hugging him as Sans walked over, once I pulled away he hugged Papyrus.

“Heh you looked excited there, bro, I can’t tell who's more excited you or Sarah.” He joked I giggled as Papyrus laughed.

“Of course, I am, after this event is hosted by my wonderful boyfriend.” Papyrus proclaimed I smiled at his joy.

“I can’t wait to see what this will be like, the last concert I went to we kicked around a trashcan in the mosh pit,” I said Undyne laughed.

“That sounds awesome, what band?” Undyne questioned.

“It was a small group metal concert the band with the trashcan was The Dumpster Zombies, it was awesome!” I cheered, Undyne cackled.

“Awesome, mosh pit is where they fight right?” Undyne asked as we began to walk into the area.

“Yep, you push and shove and toss things, sometimes the singers will join in,” I explained.

“That sounds rather violent,” Papyrus muttered, I giggled.

“Yeah it is, I only joined in when they tossed in the trash can,” I admitted, Undyne groaned.

“Lame, next time ones around you’re joining me an epic mosh pit take over.” Undyne boasted I chuckled as I felt Sans grab my hand.

“Somehow I can’t picture at a mosh pit,” Sans muttered, I laughed and holding his hand tighter.

“This was back in high school during my wild days, it was pretty fucking metal, besides my buddy’s band was playing,” I explained he chuckled.

“Those so wild days, what’d you do, stay up all night gaming?” he teased, I huffed in fake annoyance.

“I’ll have you know, I was the toughest bitch in school.” I exaggerated, he let out a bellowing laugh.

“Hehehe, oh my god Sarah… That is hilarious.” He laughed, I smirked as Undyne laughed.

“How many fights did you get in?” Undyne asked I chuckled.

“I didn’t start fights, but I did end them; country hicks get scared when a girl can pick them up,” I replied, she laughed as we got to our VIP front center area.

“Fuhuhuhu awesome, we should spar sometime.” Undyne chimed, I chuckled.

“Undyne, Sarah is a human, she’s not like us…” Papyrus began, I gave Undyne a high five. 

“You are so on.” I challenged Sans groaned.

“Yeah no, I’m with Pap you do not need to spar Undyne,” Sans stated I turned him huffing.

“It’s not a magic fight, besides I’ve been in scraps before,” I argued, he sighed.

“Last time you broke a rib.” He said I sighed.

“They were cheap bastards,” I muttered, he glared at me.

“C-can you guys s-stop fighting w-we’re here to have fun.” Alphys pleaded I sighed no need to argue over this.

“I know, sorry guys.” I apologized, Sans put an arm around me. “Silly vertebae.”

“So, when the concert gonna start?” Sans asked Papyrus smiled.

“It’ll be another fifteen minutes, and look it’s already getting dark,” Papyrus replied I smiled.

“I wonder if it’ll snow,” I muttered, Sans, kissed my hair.

“Yeah, we don’t want to get Snowdin,” Sans whispered I broke into a giggle fit. “Icy I tickled your funny bone.”

“Oh, my god Sans.” I snorted, he smirked.

“Snow kidding, I think I got a rib tickler here.” He continued, I could hear everyone else groan as I giggled. “You know I olive you, you’re my butter half.”

“Sans, I demand you stop!” Papyrus yelled I snorted trying to hold back my laughter. “See you’ve broken Sarah.”

“Nah bro I think she’s punned out.” He replied I held back my giggles as I covered his mouth before he could make another.

“Oh my god Sans, stop, my lungs.” I giggled, he smirked as I removed my hand.

“Alright, I’ll stop.” He stated I giggled as he held me.

“I s-ship it,” Alphys stated I blushed hiding in Sans’ chest.

“You two dance again, ya nerds!” Undyne cheered, I laughed as Sans spun me around in his arms.

“No…” I whined as he spun us in circles.

“Get dunked on sweetheart.” He chimed tossing me up suspending me in magic.

“Sans not again put me down.” I giggled, he smirked letting me go so I fell into his arms.

“See guys she really did fall for me.” Sans joked I snorted.

“Brother, must you always ruin things with your terrible puns,” Papyrus complained, but I could see him smiling.

“Silly bones.” I hummed kissing Sans.

I could hear pictures being taken as I pulled away, he gently set me down. Instantly he put an arm around my waist, I leaned into him as Undyne and Alphys leaned over a phone. Papyrus was looking to the stage smiling fondly, he must be excited to see his boyfriend and Napstablook preform. 

“I think the girls snapped a bunch of photos of us,” I whispered Sans, chuckled.

“Of course, they have, I’m surprised they only yelled that they shipped us once,” Sans replied we both giggled together.

“Hello, beauties it’s time for the concert to begin!” Mettaton greeted, this should be fun.


	25. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Songs in order; My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, Rise Like a Pheonix by Conchita Wurst, Drop Pop Candy (English) by Niconico, and Every Thing Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.25~ The After Party

We were all following Papyrus to a small building on the grounds, apparently, we were all invited to the after party. Sarah was bouncing in excitement, she had looked so happy during the concert. She had even managed to drag me into dancing with her some more. I had to admit that it was fun for me too, but anytime I get to see Sarah happy makes me happy.

“There you are darlings, how did you like the show?” Mettaton greeted, Papyrus ran over to hug Mettaton.

“Nyeh it was great Mettaton.” Papyrus praised.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun Mettaton,” Sarah added, Mettaton smiled motioning us to follow inside.

I could see Napstablook in his robot body he was on a computer, seeing us he stood up removing his headphones. Looking around I saw that they had set up a karaoke machine, along with drinks and snacks. Sarah leaned into me as Undyne raced to the drinks, Alphys not far behind. Napstablook walked over us a hand up in greeting, Sarah smiled waving at him.

“Hello, Mettaton said you were Sans girlfriend, it’s nice to meet you my names Nabstablook.” He greeted.

“It’s nice to meet you Napstablook, I love your music and the show was great.” She replied.

“Oh, you do, thanks.” Nabstablook thanked, Mettaton wrapped an arm around his cousin.

“Blooky and I thought we’d do some karaoke, will you two join?” Mettaton asked Sarah, nodded.

“Sarah, you should sing for Mettaton and Nabstablook, she’s a really good singer.” Papyrus praised, Sarah giggled.

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Sarah replied.

“Alright everyone Sarah is going to sing for us, go on up and pick a song.” Mettaton chimed, Sarah let me go and raced to the karaoke machine punching in a song.

The song opened with a flute solo as Sarah stood ready as everyone watched, “Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go 'til we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life, we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.” She sung, I smiled at her voice.

“Oh my god, you never told us were such a good singer nerd!” Undyne yelled Sarah blushed rubbing the back of her head.

“Yeah, you sing very well.” Napstablook complimented.

“I believe we need an encore darling, pick another song!” Mettaton cheered, Sarah, blushed and went back to the machine.

This one started with strings and piano, “Walking in the rubble, walking over the glass. Neighbors say we’re trouble, well that time has passed. Peering from the mirror, no, that isn’t me. Stranger getting nearer, who can this person be. You wouldn’t know me at all today, from the fading light I fly. Rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes. Seeking rather than vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I’m transformed, once I’m reborn. You know I’ll rise like a phoenix, but you’re my flame. Go about your business, act as if you’re free. No one could have witnessed, what you did to me? Cause you wouldn’t know me today, and you have got to see to believe. From the fading light, I fly. Rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes. Seeking rather than vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I’m transformed, once I’m reborn. I rise up to the sky, you threw me down but, I’m gonna fly. And I rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes. Seeking rather vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I’m transformed, once I’m reborn. You know I will rise like a phoenix, but you're my flame.” Sarah sang.

“Woot! Go, Sarah!” Undyne cheered, I smiled at her as she handed Mettaton the mic.

“Not done yet, Sans darling get up here and sing with your talented girlfriend!” Mettaton called, Sarah flushed as I walked up.

“I warn you Mettaton I don’t have the lungs for this.” I joked, everyone groaned as Sarah snorted. 

Mettaton handed me and Sarah mics and went back to sit with Papyrus, Sarah motioned me to the machine. She typed in a song, I remember this song, she was singing it for a bit. It was peppy, upbeat, just overall cute in general, it was perfect. Nodding she selected the song as I wrapped an arm around her.

The music began and Sarah signaled me to start it, “Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight.” I sung.

“‘And how are you?’ purred a cat just passing through” she interjected, as we began to move to the beat.

“Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright? Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last. Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past. Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash. Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? But look around.” I added we turned to face each other.

“Dance up and down.” She hummed.

“The world is now.”

“Still going ‘round.”

“Just feel it pound.’”

“We’re skyward bound.”

“Move at the top – speed – of – sound.” We sang together, turning away to grab each other's hands.

“Running to another day I wanna break away and take the leap. As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me. Every day, every day is okay. Taking it step by step we’ll always move ahead. Our love is growing red. Need me more. Need you more. You fall down seven more times. I’ll be there seven, eight, nine. As we keep trying we’ll find.” I intoned. 

“We’re always singing the same tune” we harmonized.

“Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light” Sarah hummed.

“Stealing a glance hid a cat who turns his back,” I interjected.

“Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight. Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved. Or if we’re blind and the truth is just a painting in gray. Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain. But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes. I’ll paint it blue.” She sung.

“I’ll play a tune.”

“I’m wishing too.”

“For something new.”

“It will come true.”

“With me and you.”

“And then we’ll finally break through.” we chimed.

“Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap. Since we’re falling anyway. No moon to rise would be okay with me. Every night, every night is alright. Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead. Our love is growing red. Need me more, need you more.” Sarah caroled. “Cry to me, know that I care. Lean on me and I’ll be there. As we keep trying, we’ll find.”

“You’re always gonna be there too.” we cheered.

“Shining down on me. You’re my blue moon.” I intoned.

“Dreaming forever to find to now I’m awake,” Sarah added.

“I need to find tomorrow. Can you take me away?” I belted out.

“And go the top speed of sound? Running to another day I wanna break away and take the leap. As you’re stuck on yesterday. No sun to rise would be okay with me. Every day, every day is okay. Taking it step by step. We’ll always move ahead; our love is growing red. Need me more. Need you more. You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine. As we keep trying, we’ll find. You’re always gonna be there too. We’re always singing the same tune. Every day from now on.” we harmonized, I could hear everyone cheer and clap.

“Go, brother and Sarah!” Papyrus called.

“Wonderful darlings.” Mettaton praised.

“Yeah, it was great.” Nabstablook complimented.

“Good job nerds!” Undyne hollered.

“Y-yes good job,” Alphys added.

“Thanks, that was fun wasn’t it Sans?” Sarah thanked, I leaned over to kiss her.

“It was a riot babe.” I hummed, she giggled as Mettaton walked over to take the mics.

“Fabulous you two, Papyrus come sing the next with me, darling.” Mettaton invited as me and Sarah found and empty seat to sit in, she was seated half in my lap as she leaned into me.

“Of course, love!” bro cheered racing to grab a mic, they muttered together a moment before selecting a song.

“All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago. Is green eyes and freckles and your smile. In the back of my mind making me feel like.” Papyrus intoned as he Mettaton looked at each other. “I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.”

“I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you, 'cause all I know is we said, ‘Hello.’ And your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed, all I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed” they chorused.

“And all my walls stood tall painted blue and I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you. And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time. Taking flight, making me feel right like.” Mettaton sung, Papyrus looked so happy.

“I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you, 'cause all I know is we said, ‘Hello.’ and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, and you'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” The harmonized.” Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind.”

“I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you.” Papyrus chimed.

“All I know is we said, ‘Hello.’ and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” They hummed

“All I know is we said, ‘Hello.’ so dust off your highest hopes” Pap sung.

“All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed” they chorused.

“All I know is a new found grace. All my days I'll know your face” Pap chimed.

“All I know since yesterday is everything has changed” they harmonized, okay I had to admit they did look sweet.

“Woot! Awesome, you two are so cute!” Sarah cheered, I clapped with her.

“Yeah, gotta agree with Sarah there,” I added, brother seemed very happy and Mettaton looked surprised.

“Good job Papyrus!” Undyne shouted Alphys gave a thumbs up as she took pictures with her phone.

“Yeah, good job Mettaton and Papyrus.” Nabstablook complimented, Mettaton smiled and kissed Pap’s cheekbone.

“Thank you, darlings!” Mettaton thanked wrapping an arm around Pap.

“Yes, thank you.” Pap chimed, I smiled tonight was a lot more fun than I originally thought.


	26. Meet Flowey

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.26~ Meeting Flowey

Sans was driving us all home, everyone decided to bring out liquor, me and Sans were the only two to not partake. Much to Sans dismay that meant Papyrus too, one drink and the poor boy was gone. He was currently curled into Undyne’s side along with Alphys. The fish-woman had an arm around the each of them, all of them had passed out in the back. Mettaton and Nabstablook had a chauffeur to take them back to their hotel luckily. 

“How are our drunks doing hun?” Sans asked I chuckled.

“All tuckered out, hehe, so did you have fun vertebae?” I replied, he chuckled.

“Yeah, till they brought out the liquor, I don’t understand why they’re all lightweights.” He answered I nodded.

“Still not as bad as my prom party, the friend I went with was so drunk she was flirting with a tree. I only stayed for an hour or so before I was done.” I replied he let out a snicker. 

“What’s worst someone threw a bunch of pot into the bonfire.”

“That’s a waste of pot,” Sans muttered.

“Oh my god Sans, have you?” I laughed.

“Don’t judge.”

“Oh baby, I’m not, my brothers have smoked pot, the funniest thing was one day they got high and played Grand Theft Auto. I wished I had filmed the whole thing.”

“Bad idea, you smoke pot that’s your day, just laying back high as shit, you don’t do things.”

“Idiots will do it, one girl came to school high on pot every day.”

“No, that’s a bad idea, why?”

“People be stupid hun, god knows my high school was filled with idiots.”

“Well you’re from hick of hicksville aren’t you?”

“Oh god yes, you haven’t lived till you hear an old person from my hometown speak, hell you haven’t even heard my original accent.”

“Come on let’s hear it.”

“Sure, Jesus murphy yer dun well fucked aren’t ya, I say you’re pretty fucking queer, ya are aren’t ya.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Yep or some of the older folks talk in grumbles, it bad when you can read grunts.” 

“Hehehe, come on you can’t be serious you sound fine.”

“I do, but the younger generation, we only use the accent when in the area outside we sound normal. Come on didn’t the Underground have accents?”

“Not like that, I mean accents were few and far between and no area had a specific accent.”

“Well another reason why humans are weird, we butcher our languages in a certain way in different parts. I bet you don’t know what a wank is?”

“Isn’t that like jerking off?”

“No, it’s cigarette smoking in some areas.”

“You humans are strange.”

“Yep, hehe.”

Finally, we pulled into the lane of the Dreemurr house, Sans turned off the car looking into the back exasperated. I chuckled and kissed his cheekbone before getting out. Unbuckling Papyrus I picked him up, he was somehow almost as light as Sans. Sans hovered the girls out of the car and shut the door on both sides. 

“I got doors hun.” He said I nodded as he walked to the main door opening it for me.

I walked in sideways as to not wake Papyrus and kicked off my shoes and removed Papyrus’s with magic. Walking into the main room I noticed that there was a flower out on the living room table with the TV on. Walking over I saw Frisk asleep on the couch, I used magic to cover them in a blanket, I’d be back for them.

“I’m gonna take the girls up, do you got Pap?” Sans called, I nodded and began to walk up to his room.

Reaching his room I opened it with magic and strode to his bed, laying him down I pulled up his covers. Patting his skull, I give him a quick peck on the skull, shutting his door softly I walked down to check on Frisk. I wonder what they had fallen asleep watching, it seemed odd Toriel hadn’t moved them.

“Another human, who are you trash?” A voice growled, I turned to see the flower was animated but I saw a faded outline of a goat boy behind him, what?

“Um, hello, are you a friend of Frisk?” I asked they looked at me angrily.

“I guess, what do you care?” they replied, why did I feel like he was not a monster, or at least not fully? “Leave us alone, stupid human.”

“Hey Flower, what you doing out?” Sans hissed, with that the flower and his pot levitated to Sans.

“Sans, be careful,” I called, Sans seemed entirely hostile to the poor thing for some reason.

“Trust me I will, not because I want to.” He muttered the flower laughed.

“Yeah, you promised Frisk that you’d wouldn’t hurt me, right smiley trash bag. Come on why do you keep making a promise, all they do is get everyone hurt.” The flower mocked, I strode over and flicked him.

“You behave kid.” I lectured, he laughed at me, how rude.

“Aren’t you cute, this is between me and smiley trash bag, unless you want to fight.” He laughed, with that, he tossed a wave of magic.

I blocked it with a bone construct with ease, “Behave that is no way to use magic.” I stated, he looked at me confused.

“I’m surprised smiley trash bag, you protecting a human, how rich.” He taunted, I cleared my throat.

“I stopped that kiddo, now stop that tone.” I reprimanded.

“To the time-out area with you, flower.” Sans hissed walking off with the strange being.

Turning I saw Frisk asleep, reaching I turned off the TV, the couch can’t be comfortable. Picking them up I began to walk them to their room, I saw the master bedroom door open, Toriel turned to me surprised. I smiled as she walked over picking up Frisk with a fond smile.

“Hello Sarah, I thought I heard Sans, he did not sound happy,” Toriel said I nodded.

“He wasn’t, there was weird flower kid, who is he? He was being quite rude.” I asked I followed her into Frisk's room where she tucked in the child.

“That was Flowey, he and Sans, no he and everyone don’t quite get along, he only really seems to like Frisk. He is quite a nasty monster.” Toriel answered that didn’t feel correct.

“Hey Mom, sorry did we wake you,” Sans said I turned to see down the hall.

“It’s alright, was Flowey misbehaving again?” She questioned as she shut Frisk’s door.

“He tried to hit Sarah with magic,” Sans answered venom clear in his voice.

“No need to be so harsh on him Sans, he’s just a kid.” I huffed, Sans snarled.

“He’s no kid,” Sans muttered Toriel put a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t be mad at Sans, Flowey is quite frustrating, but he can’t help it, he has no soul.” Toriel soothed.

“No soul, that’s not possible,” I stated.

“I’ll explain when we get to the room, goodnight mom,” Sans explained, Toriel patted my head before going back to her room. “Come on before we wake someone else up.”

I nodded and followed him back to his room, I was so confused, no soul, that figure behind him. Nothing made sense. He flopped down on the bed and patted down next to him. I sat down next to him as he let out a sigh, this is the angriest I have ever seen Sans.

“This is a bit of long story, kinda fucked up to be quite honest, and you can’t tell Tori or Asgore everything I’ll tell you. Only me, Alphys, Undyne, the kid, and now you know this. To start off I’ll tell you a story. A long time ago, long before I was born, the King and Queen had two kids, one of their own fruition and the other was a fallen human. Their child, the former Prince was named Asriel and the human was named Chara.” He began, wait, Chara like... “Yeah, that same Chara. Anyway one day the human got sick and died, Asriel absorbed their soul and went to the surface to lay them on the flower beds of their home. The humans freaked and attacked the Prince, he didn’t fight back and walked back into the Underground where he died. Now his dust spread over the King's garden of golden flowers. Many years later Asgore asked Alphys to try and find a way to use the human soul he had collected to break the barrier. She ended up trying to make a vessel for the soul, using the golden flowers from the King's garden. Injected one with determination she made Flowey, he has no soul. He escaped and with his determination started the resets for his amusement. Eventually, the Frisk fell and you know, that happened.”

“So, are he and Asriel the same?” I asked.

“Kinda, he’s pretty much a reincarnated Asriel, but with no soul, he can’t feel compassion.” He stated.

“So, that’s what I was seeing?” I muttered.

“You saw what?”

“You don’t see it, behind him there was an almost ghost figure of a young goat boy.” I said, he looked at me in confusion.

“That shouldn’t be possible, you saw Asriel behind him.”

“Yeah, I assume so.”

“Is it because you’re human? Or that and your magic?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Strange, anyway, just leave him be, he isn’t something to mess with. Alright?”

“Okay.”

“I mean it, Sarah, he could really hurt you.”

“I promise.”

“Okay, well we better head to bed.”

I began to dig around in my purse for my night meds, shit I forgot them. Groaning I looked to Sans as he was getting undressed, he looked at me confused. Getting up I began to undress, no need to whine about, I’ll just have to hope I can fall asleep. Seriously for once, I was not at all tired, hopefully, I don’t toss like I do sometimes.

“What’s bothering you? I know that was a lot to take in,” he asked, I sighed.

“It’s not that, I forgot my meds and I am not at all tired, sorry if I thrash tonight,” I replied he looked at me confused.

“I’ve never asked but what are those meds for?”

“Nightmares, anxiety meds that also help me sleep,” I muttered, he put on his pajama’s.

“That sounds important, they on your nightstand.” He said I nodded, then I heard him teleport. Why do I keep forgetting he can do that?

I pulled on a baggy t-shirt designated for when I slept over. As soon as I flopped onto the bed he teleported back, he was holding my meds and my glass of water. He must have teleported downstairs for that, I smiled taking the meds as he flopped next to me. Popping them into my mouth I took the glass and took a swig. 

“Thanks, Sans.” I thanked, he kissed me gently.

“No need of you going without them when they’re just a teleport away.” He soothed, I hugged him. “Now let’s get some sleep.”


	27. Planning for the Holidays

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.27~ Planning for the Holidays

Sarah and I walked into the house, finally, exams were done, lucky for us we both were done fairly early. Sarah had a bag packed, she was off for a week, and planned to spend it here, with us. Walking in I heard Sarah gasp, she’s been here some many times.

“Wow you’re house, it’s so festive, I haven’t even put up our tree yet.” She marveled, I chuckled.

“Yeah, Gyftmas is a big deal for monsters, and Mom really likes the decorations,” I explained, she nodded as we walked upstairs.

“Is that you Sans?” Mom called, Sarah set down her bags as we went to the kitchen where Mom was.

“Yep, it’s me and Sarah,” I replied I saw Mom measuring Asgore.

“There, now go try on your costume before the kids get home, we may need to do adjustments.” Mom shooed, Asgore waved to us trotting off. “Our invitations just came in, did you two discuss the party yet?”

Grabbing the invitation from her I looked it over, I could feel Sarah peering at it. Looking over I saw her expression was shocked, she looked to me than the invitation. Seems like I found another thing that she didn’t understand. I guess this was a bit more out there even for us.

“A ball, is it a royal ball?” she asked, I chuckled.

“You could say that dear.” Mom laughed, I smiled.

“The human government hosts a Christmas ball, all the important monsters go, it’s a political thing I guess,” I explained, Sarah looked even more freaked out.

“I-I…” she stuttered. “that sounds so important and fancy…”

“Not really,” I replied.

“You’re invited to it my dear, I do hope you can come,” Mom added, Sarah looked at Tori.

“M-me, I mean… Yes, but is it okay?” Sarah stammered.

“Of course, my dear, your Sans’ partner after all. You’re almost part of the family already my dear.” Mom soothed, reaching down she grabbed her tape. “Now do you mind if I measure you so I can make your gown.”

“Sure,” Sarah said Mom began to measure her for a dress.

“There all done.” Mom hummed, I heard a laugh as Asgore entered in his Santa outfit.

“I think it fits fine dear.” He stated Sarah, turned to Asgore in glee.

“Wow I love your Santa outfit, are you going to be Santa for something?” Sarah asked he nodded.

“Yes for the Gyftmas celebration I am Santa, ho ho ho the children adore it.” He answered she light up at that.

“Wow, that’s so cool.” She chimed.

“What never seen a man dressed as Santa as a kid?” I teased, she nodded which surprised me.

“Yeah, although my Aunt tried to be Santa one year, it failed.” She replied. “Well except the Santa from the Christmas parade.”

“Is it just not a human thing?”

“No, it’s was just my hometown, in the city they have people in Santa outfits everywhere.”

“Oh, that reminds me, my dear, I was planning on knitting scarves this year, what are your little sisters’ favorite colors?” Mom asked Sarah, looked down.

“Uh, Tori…” I began Sarah lifted her head.

“That’s really nice Toriel, but I wouldn’t be able to give those to them even if I tried,” Sarah stated Mom, looked at us confused.

“Why my dear?” Mom questioned.

“I haven’t been able to spend the holidays with them in over three years,” Sarah replied, her voice thick with unshed tears.

“Why are you crying, Sarah?” Asgore asked, kneeling next to her as she sobbed.

“Sans, please…” Sarah sniffled, I nodded.

“It’s kinda of a long story, you might want to sit down,” I advised the both sat down as we sat across from them. “Sarah’s father wasn’t a good guy, he called her out for her magic, beat her, belittled her, and for a while he… He raped and molested her, after years of that he threatened to kill her after she tried to get help for the third time. So, to protect herself she chose to forget, she only regained her memories about three years ago. After they came back she went to the police to charge her father, he was finally put in jail about a year ago. His side of the family including her step-mother, her step-brother and unfortunately her half sisters too, that side of her family refuse contact and outright hate her. She hasn’t really spent any time with them in over three years.” 

Mom gasped, I looked to see her near in tears hands clamped over her mouth. Asgore had his head hung low, I could tell he was trying his best to keep his cool. Turning I saw that Sarah had brought her legs up hiding her face in her thighs as she cried. Gently I put an arm around her, I wish I could make her pain go away.

“I had no idea, you poor dear.” Mom hushed, Sarah looked up at her.

“It’s okay, I just.. I wish I could still see them, they were my baby girls, they were my world. But for telling the truth and protecting them from him, I can never see them again…” Sarah muttered she let a sad chuckle. “Guess that’s what I get for breaking the status quo.”

“Oh, Sarah, don’t think like that, he deserved everything he’s getting and anyone who trusts him is insane. I only wish those little girls didn’t have to get dragged down with their idiocy.” I soothed, I pulled her into a half-hug.

“If he had been a monster I could not think of suitable enough punishment,” Asgore growled, his voice low. “Excuse me, I’m going to go change.”

As he walked by us he gave Sarah a tentative head pat, Sarah watched him go sadly. Uncurling a bit she looked to Toriel who sighed and went to the stove. She began to put on a pot of tea, I could see her hands shaking a bit. I knew this would be hard for them to hear, they cherished children so much after what happened to their own. Hearing that a parent had done such terrible things to their child shocked them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset everyone.” Sarah apologized new tears in her eyes.

“Don’t apologize, my child, Asgore and I just can’t imagine someone not loving their child. What he did, I’ve never in all my years heard of monster doing that, it’s unheard of. Humans can be cruel, and horrible. I am just glad he cannot further harm any more children. If you ever need anything, my dear, even just to talk, we are here.” Toriel replied Sarah, looked to me before rising.

She raced and hugged Tori from behind crying, Tori stopped preparing the tea. She spun to hug Sarah, hushing he as she held her close. Despite everything I found myself smiling, she finally realizing how much people care for her. She has so much trouble believe people care for her and aren’t bothered by her.

“Thank you.” Sarah thanked, Tori, nodded pulling away she knelt to meet Sarah at eye level.

“You are a very strong young woman, you will always have a place here my dear,” Tori stated Sarah, nodded as Tori wiped her tears. “Now let’s drink some tea.”

(Sarah’s POV)

“Okay so we go to your grandparents on the twentieth at four, your sisters at one on Christmas eve, the back here for the evening, and then we go to the Gyftmas celebration after present opening. Then back your place to open gifts with Curt, Maddie, and your brother.” Sans rambled, I nodded, as he sighed. “We’ll have to go shopping before this weekends, your family knows I’m coming, right?”

“Yes, I told my Mom already and called my sister, I wouldn’t just throw you in.” I teased, he chuckled.

“Just making sure, so how do I impress your sister and brother-in-law?” he asked, I giggled.

“Just be yourself, hun, the only pointer I have doesn't be a noisy eater, John gets so irritated by that.”

“Then he must get furious every time you eat.”

“Pretty much, but I’m his little sister, he can’t stay mad at me long.”

“You must be close.”

“He’s known me since I was in diapers, he’s pretty much my brother.”

“Good to know, anything to help with your sister.”

“Dress nice, I guess, be clean and friendly, that’s all really.”

“Mom won’t let me go without looking nice.” 

“Hehe that’s true, so we have the ball on New Years right? Any tips for that.”

“Be fancy? Honestly, everyone’s really nice, don’t stress out, just be social.”

“I think I can handle that, any other stuff we’re going to do over the holidays.”

“Mettaton might plan a party after New Years, he had one last year, I don’t remember it too much.”

“Why, I can’t imagine a Mettaton party being boring?”

“I was way drunk.”

“Oh my god, you were so displeased when they got drunk.”

“You seem to forget I’m an ex-drunk.”

“I guess, you cleaned up good hun, I mean you used to drink every day didn’t you?”

“Yep, I was in the running for the drunk in a town of drunks.”

“Pft, I can’t even imagine you like that, you’re so good now.”

“Don’t have much a reason to get smashed anymore.”

“I guess, still proud of you, that could’ve been easy. My step-father and Boss are ex-alcoholics and they can’t even touch liquor.”

“You don’t talk about your step-father much, what’s he like?”

“A redneck, but a kind one, he’s ridiculous, when we moved into our final home in Cape Pierre, he pointed to the garden leaned into my ear and said to not tell my mother but that’s where he was going to plant the pot. I couldn’t stop laughing when he found out what my Dad did he took every opportunity to curse him out in public.”

“Sounds interesting, how does he view us monsters.”

“He may sound, well he really doesn’t know much about you guys and can some stupid things but he has no ill will. He’s just groomed a certain way and can’t help it.”

“That I don’t mind, you know how many people said stupid stuff when we arrived. I had one guy, he was nice, but he looked at us without thinking and asked how we fucked.”

“Pfft, really? Yeah stuff like that, most likely, he’s not being rude though that’s just Allan.”

“I don’t mind the guy that asked me that I replied with a pun, he laughed and seemed satisfied. Curious people are fine, come on you even had some questions. You just asked them better.”

“I’m glad, man we got a busy holiday don’t we?”

“Yep, but at least we’ll be spending it together.”

“Yeah, it’ll be great.”


	28. Shopping

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.28~ Shopping

Sans was at the end of his energy, he had long since seemed to lose interest, being less helpful than even my brother. It took a lot of effort to get an opinion out of him. All we had left was his household and I couldn’t pick everything out on my own. He was leaning heavily on the cart as I looked at gardening outfits with prints for Asgore. But I had trouble finding a size for him, not too shocking, he was a big fellow.

“Just give up humans don’t have his size…” Sans muttered I glared at him sighing.

“Alright, then we need to think of something else for him,” I replied, he shrugged and I held back my anger. “Not helping Sans.”

“Can’t we take a break?” he asked, I shook my head.

“It’s not even supper time, besides we need to finish today, trust me the closer it gets the busier it’ll be. Come on try and think of something, all I’ve got so far is the new teas and a funny mug. He needs something else.” I listed, he nodded absently.

“No idea, maybe some gardening things.” He stated I nodded.

“Does he need a new tool? Or maybe a new plant?”

“A flower, he is really liking the flowers on the surface.”

“Perfect, I noticed he had no tulips, and maybe some rose bushes.”

I turned to lead Sans toward the garden area, I saw them, Aunt Irene and Uncle James. I felt a shiver creep up my spine, my body screaming internally. Turning back to Sans I tried to think of something to say, he looked at me confused. My lips moved but no words came out, no I have to get away.

“Sarah?” he asked, I went to his side grabbing his sleeve.

“We need to leave,” I replied hurriedly, tugging on him but he didn’t move.

“What’s wrong? We still have to pay.” He stated I looked around my breathing quicken which seemed to hit him. “You’re panicking, what did you see?”

“Relatives, I-I n-need out.” I stammered, he nodded.

“I’ll go pay, go find a place to relax till I’m out I’ll text you to find you.” He hushed. 

I nodded and ran out of the store finding a bench I sat down dragging my phone and headphones. I began to listen to my favorite tunes trying to calm down. Why do I still get triggered by them, they won’t acknowledge me, I know that. They ignore people, that’s what they’ve always done.

(Sans’ POV)

I finally made it through the cash and out of the store, I went to pull out of my phone. Hearing shouting, I turned to see a couple yelling at Sarah who was near in tears. Her headphones around her neck as she clutched her purse close. So, these were the relatives that were bothering her, I pushed the cart over to her, now to get her attention.

“You are so selfish, you’ve ruined the family, no more Christmas dinners and cheer! Why did you lie?! He sacrificed a lot for you kids, and this is how you repay him?! First the magic then this, have you no sense of family!?” The woman yelled Sarah cringed as the husband tried to pull her away.

“Hun, we’re causing a scene, leave Sarah be.” The man said the woman laughed.

“Don’t call her that, her name is Mary Sarah Cheverie, you betrayed your family, you deserve this!” the woman hissed, I felt myself growl in anger.

“No my name is Sarah Mary Robertson, and if you had a brain you’d understand how much of a creep your brother was,” Sarah stated I moved closer.

“Sarah!” I called, she turned to me and began to walk away barely missing be grabbed by the woman.

“Whoring yourself out to a freak now, you disrespectful little brat.” The woman said I met Sarah half-way putting an arm over her leading her out of the mall.

“I’m here…” I hushed as we left the screaming woman behind.

“Why does Aunt Irene have to be like that, Uncle James is so nice..?” Sarah muttered, “I hate this… I hate meeting them… They always blame me, like I made him hurt me! He choose to beat me, he choose to rape and molest me! I was only a little kid!” 

I pulled her close hushing her as she sobbed, people were looking at us. Sighing I tried to hush her as some spoke about us and other seemed to want to help. Grabbing the presents with magic I teleported us to her car. She sobbed as I used magic to put everything into the back.

“Hun, let’s get in the car then we can talk.” I hushed she nodded as I led her into the passenger seat. 

Moving into my seat, I turned on the car and turned on the heater turning to her, “I’m sorry…” she apologized.

“No don’t be sorry, it’s okay. She was being a total bitch, I can’t believe someone would say those things to you, especially in public.” I soothed, she nodded whipping her tears.

“She’s my father’s sister, they’re all very protective of my Dad, to them he can do no wrong. Since I came forward they’ve all chosen to ignore me or talk shit behind my back. I usually just walk away but I’ve never seen them full on verbally assault me.” She explained, I nodded.

“What she did was completely uncalled for, she acted like a child. Calling you by the wrong name, cursing you out, she’s not worth the time of day.” 

“That was my old name she called me, I changed it during the trial.” 

“Really, even the first name?”

“Yep, me and my mom, grandmother and great grandmother had the same first name but we are addressed with our middle name. So when I changed my last name I switched my middle and first name to skip confusion.” 

“So how you feeling?”

“Better, still kinda worked up.”

“How about we finish shopping tomorrow and go relax?”

“Okay…”

“I love you, don’t believe a word that bitch said.”

“I know… I love you too.”

(Sans’ POV)

Sarah fell asleep against me as we watched a movie on the couch at home. I could hear Undyne and Alphys heading downstairs, they were snickering together. Looking down at Sarah I noticed how calm she looked, it took a lot of company and feel good movies to calm her down. I was still peeved at her Aunt, she was such a bitch. Who says things like that to their niece?

“Hey nerd, is she okay?” Undyne asked I turned to see her leaning on the couch looking at Sarah.

“We had a bad encounter at the mall,” I stated, she nodded not understanding fully but not pressing for details.

“Rough, people can be shit huh? Alphys and I were gonna ask you guys to marathon a show with us. But I think it’s best to let her sleep.” Undyne replied I nodded.

“Thanks, she got pretty upset. We’re gonna try to finish our shopping tomorrow, hopefully, nothing else happens.” 

“If anything does, just call me. I’ll come running.” 

“Thanks, you two have fun.”

“Will do, gonna help Alphys with the snacks, night Sans.”

I smiled as Undyne raced off to the kitchen, I turned off the TV and picked Sarah teleporting to my room. I laid her down and gently shook her, she’ll need her meds. She whined her eyes peeling open slightly, she looked tiredly annoyed. I grabbed her pill holder handing it to her, she sat up taking the pills with a swig from her water bottle before flopping back down. She was asleep in an instant, I chuckled as I crawled next to her pulling her close as I covered us up.

“Love you, Sarah.” I hummed kissing her hair as she snuggled into me. “You’re too cute.”

(Sarah’s POV)

I awoke in a panic, Sans was fast asleep next to me his arms wrapped around me. I smiled at him cuddling closer, closing my eyes I felt the restlessness kick in. Scowling I tried to reach around Sans for my phone and headphones. I froze as he began to stir his hold on me tightening. 

“Hmm Sarah?” he mumbled, I pulled back to look at him.

“Go back to sleep just grabbing my phone.” I hushed, he yawned hugging me close.

“Why you need a phone?” he muttered, I pouted.

“Need my music,” I stated, using magic I brought my phone and headphones to me. “Go back to sleep I won’t be too far behind.”

“Mhmm… Why?”

“Insomnia.”

I could tell he was waking up more, I kissed his cheekbone as he let me go so I could set up my music and slip on my headphones. Beginning my playlist I settled back down as Sans looked at me worriedly. Reaching out I grabbed his hand smiling, he smirked tracing my face gently. Something about the way he tiredly lavished me with attention made me flush.

‘I love you’ he signed, I smiled back.

‘I love you too.’ I replied.

‘Feeling anxious?’ 

‘Kinda, more restless though this happens sometimes.’

‘Need anything?’

‘Cuddles would be nice.’

With that he pulled me into his arms, he helped me situate my phone onto his chest as I laid against his shoulder. He had an arm around my back while the other held my own over his belly. Smiling I kissed his chin, he rubbed my back gently leaning his head toward mine. This was perfect, still not tired, though. He lifted my headphone from my ear.

“Anything I can do to help you get back to sleep?” he asked, I chuckled.

“Not really, I’ll go back to sleep eventually,” I replied he kissed my forehead. “I love you”

“Love you too.”


	29. Meeting the Robertson’s

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.29~ Meeting the Robertson’s

The first family function, I was a bit worried mostly because Sarah was. When I asked, she said that she hated being this close to her hometown, and the area where her grandparent lived wasn’t really monster friendly. She seemed antsy about someone saying something or trying something. I assured her I would be fine, and that we would just go to her grandparents then back to the city. 

Now we were in her car, her brother was seated in back, he wore pretty normal clothes for him. He currently had a huge headset on listening to music. Sarah had her favorite playlist playing, she had dressed up a bit. She was wearing a big green turtleneck that was long in length and had a huge billowing collar. With it, she wore a pair of red pants and a pair of earrings with the piece sign and a pink bead. Mom had picked out my outfit, I wore a pair of slacks and a cyan button up shirt. 

“We’re almost there, heh, I forgot how pretty it can be up here.” She stated I nodded looking at the beautiful scenery.

“Yeah, it’s nice up here, kinda reminds me of the woods around Snowdin,” I replied she hummed.

“Really?”

“Yep, the woods outside Snowdin were big, filled with ferns and covered in thick snow.”

“Sounds pretty, me and Maddie joked once that if we removed the people from our hometowns it would be very nice place to live in.” 

“Pfft, your hometown is right on the coast isn’t it?”

“Yep, the town rises up from the harbor, at the top was my high school and the church. You could look out the top floor of the school and see the whole town.” 

“Sounds pretty.”

“Yeah, not much to really do there, though, we had two bars, one was the Legion, the other was a real bar. A few small shops, two grocery stores, two coffee shops. A shit mall that was very empty with a hardware store and drug store inside. There was a small hospital, and the motel that was famous for a murder that happened there.”

“A murder?”

“We called it the Killtop, I worked as a cleaner there one summer.”

“Still not over the murder thing.”

“Humans are fucked up hun.”

“Some of them anyway. You still nervous?”

“Not as bad, I know you’ll be safe at my grandparents.”

“Now how do I impress your extended family?”

“Not much, they are nice, odd but nice. Just try to remember they aren’t used to seeing monsters and are a bit slow in their ways.”

“That’s fine, I’m used to that.”

“Oh yeah my Grampy has a thick accent and a gravely voice, you have to listen carefully to understand. If it’s too hard I can sign what he says.”

“How bad are we talking?”

“Remember when I told you about people talking in grunts.”

“Yeah.”

“He speaks like that; his voice is extremely hard to understand.”

“Got it, anyone else with that problem.”

“Nope, well except for baby Abel and Christine.”

“So, there will be babies.”

“Yep, two of cousins’ kids, they are adorable.”

“I bet, human kids are so pudgy.”

“Hehe yep, god that reminded me of Fiona.”

“Your little sister.”

“Yep, she was a very chubby baby, so I called her my baby Buddha.”

“You mean like the guy from that fat laughing statue you have.”

“Yep and that’s laughing Buddha.”

“Heh, only you babe.”

We pulled into this lane, is started out narrow but was rather large. There were big barns lining the back of the lane, to the right was a large house with a raised entryway. The lane was lined with trees to the left and a hedge to the right that ended a bit before the house. There were a few cars, a Skidoo, and four-wheeler in the lane, Sarah parked to the side by the hedge.

“Finally, we’re here.” Her brother stated Sarah turned off the car.

“I know such a drive.” She replied, we all got out and she went into the back to grab her baked goods including a pie Mom made.

“Big place,” I stated, her brother chuckled.

“It’s an old farmhouse dude, they are always big.” Chris joked I nodded.

“Bro it’s his first time in the deep countryside,” Sarah said he shrugged as we heading toward the deck entryway.

We walked into the house, we were in a big entry way it had an entrance to the rest of the house and a door to a stairwell. A short elderly woman similar in appearance to her mother walked in. Sarah went and hugged her, suspending the baked goods with magic. Then her brother went to hug the lady.

“Hi, Granny.” Chris greeted, he shed his boots and walked in.

“Good to see you Granny.” Sarah chimed, her grandmother smiled and turned to me.

“Good to see you, dear, now introduce me to your boyfriend.” Her grandmother replied Sarah, stood by me.

“This is my boyfriend Sans.” Sarah introduced, I extended a hand to her grandmother.

“You come to my home you get a hug young man.” She stated pulling me into a quick hug. “Now what do you do?”

“Oh, I go to University with Sarah,” I answered she smiled.

“Wow you young people are so smart, what you studying?” she asked.

“Physics,” I stated, she nodded.

“Now take off your boots and come in, not many have arrived yet.” she hummed, we took off our boots and coats putting them away before heading in.

“Sarah-boo.” A woman called, Sarah went to hug her.

“Auntie Joanne.” Sarah cheered, her aunt turned to me.

“Nice to meet you, young man.” Joanne greeted, I shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, my name is Sans,” I said, she smiled as Sarah set aside the treats.

“You’re here honey.” Her mother called, Sarah raced to hug her Mom.

“Mama, nice outfit.” She chimed, her mother walked over.

“Nice to see you again Sans, you clean up well.” Her mother complimented.

“Thanks, my Mom picked out my outfit.” I thanked.

“She has good taste.” Her mom stated.

“Oh, I brought some goodies, some gingerbread cookies, biscuits and Sans Mom made her famous butterscotch cinnamon pie.” Sarah rambled as her, her mother and grandmother went through the treats.

“Looks good darling, Sans thank your mother for us.” Her Mom praised.

“I will ma’am,” I replied they put the treats on plates.

“Grampy in the living room?” Sarah asked, her mom nodded.

“Your brother and Allan are in there with him, you two go say hello.” Her Mom stated, Sarah grabbed my hand leading me down a hall to a large open room, it had a large sofa, two armchairs and a TV. 

“Well look at ya, nice to meet ya boy.” A bald man greeted, getting up he shook my hand roughly.

“Sans this is my Step-dad, Allan, Allan this is my boyfriend Sans.” Sarah introduced.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir.” I greeted, he laughed.

“What ya do there boy? Some magic I assume.” He stated I chuckled.

“A bit, no I actually go to the University with Sarah I’m a physics major,” I answered he patted my shoulder.

“Good on ya, come here boo.” He said and pulled Sarah into a hug. “Glad to see ya, sweetheart.”

“Good to see you too Allan.” She hummed, pulling away she lead me to one of the chairs.

The man was old, he wore a stained hat, a gray shirt with a front pocket, a pair of suspenders over his large frame and some blue slacks. Sarah let me go to hug the elderly man, his voice sounded worse than I imagined. It sounded like he was trying to speak in a graveling voice while also having a mouth full of gravel. I tried my best to understand him, but couldn’t understand. 

“Hey.” I heard him grunt, I moved closer and he spoke again, even closer I couldn’t understand.

Sarah tapped my shoulder, standing by him she began to sign, ‘He is saying you look spiffy, and is wondering what you do?’.

“Oh, I’m a student at University sir,” I replied, he grunted in approval.

‘He is asking you what you did before that?’ Sarah signed.

“Oh, I was a sentry sir, worked under the royal guard, did bridge tolls and stuff,” I explained, he nodded.

‘He says good, he wants to know your name now, full name.’ Sarah translated.

“My name is Sans Serif Dreemurr sir.” I introduced, he grunted again and reached out to shake my hand.

‘He says you have a weak shake.’ Sarah said I chuckled.

“Don’t really have any muscles, sir.” I joked, he let out a gravely laugh.

‘He says you’re funny and says if you want he’ll teach you how to be a strong man.’ Sarah signed giggling.

“Thanks, sir.” I thanked, I heard someone enter.

“Jesus Christ he’s haunting.” A young male voice said I turned to see a tall skinny boy.

“Brandon!” Sarah yelled walking over to hit his arm. “Be nice brat.”

“What he is!?” he argued.

“I guess I am a bit for you guys.” I laughed, Sarah smiled at me seeming happy.

“Grampy I finished splitting the wood, can I go for a ride on the Skidoo?” the boy asked, he grandfather laughed and spoke again Sarah signed.

‘He is telling Brandon that the family is coming and to behave.’ She signed, Brandon seemed angry and stormed off.

“Don’t be a rude brat!” Sarah called after him.

“Hello everyone!” a feminine voice called, Sarah grabbed my hand leading me back to the kitchen.

There was a short woman with short blonde hair, her nephew and a man about our height bald with a beard. The adults were nicely dressed her nephew was wearing jeans and a video game tee. Seeing us he waved excitedly rushing past his parents to hug Sarah. 

“Buddy-boy.” She chimed, he pulled away and looked at me I ruffled his hair.

“Hey, kiddo.” I greeted, he smirked and raced into the living room.

“Sarah!” the new woman called, Sarah led me toward the couple leaving me to hug them both.

“Hey sis, hey John.” She said they looked at me judgingly. “This is my boyfriend Sans, Sans this is my sister Dawn and her husband John.”

“Nice to meet you.” I greeted, shaking both their hands.

“So, what do you do?” Dawn asked I guess this will be a common thing.

“I’m a student at the university, I major in physics,” I answered she nodded as John smirked.

“Heavy work,” John stated I shrugged Sarah giggled.

“Not for him mister smarty pants.” Sarah teased, I chuckled.

“Hey, I did use to be an assistant scientist,” I replied, she giggled.

“Does anyone what tea, I’m about to put on a pot?” her grandmother called, Sarah walked over to her.

“Sans you want one?” she asked as she grabbed mugs for those who raised their hands.

“Sure, what kind?” I stated.

“King Kole, standard black tea.” She said, lining up seven cups.

“Cool.” 

“So Sans, any family?” Dawn asked as she sat at the table.

“Yeah, I have a little brother, a little sibling and my adopted parents,” I answered she looked confused.

“Little sister or little brother?” Dawn questioned, Sarah, walked over.

“Frisk is non-gendered,” Sarah explained I was relieved when her sister nodded.

“So how long you two?” Dawn continued, as we sat down.

“It’ll be two months at New Years,” Sarah stated.

“Heh just in time for the party.” I mused, Sarah nodded.

“I almost forgot about that, hehe.” She added.

“A party?” Dawn inquired.

“Oh, Sans adopted parents are the monster royalty so on New Years there this ball we’ll be going to a ball hosted by the governments of the world. I’m a bit nervous.” Sarah explained.

“You’ll be fine hun.” I soothed, she smiled and kissed my cheekbone.

Everyone seemed shocked, so this was a human thing? Sarah hadn’t been kidding Sarah chuckled at their expressions. I wrapped an arm around her, waiting or her to jump in.

“It’s not that big of a deal, they’re quite humble, Asgore is going to be Santa for the monster celebration on Christmas day. Every monster knows him and his wife.” Sarah clarified, they all still seemed in shock.

“Still that ball must be important.” Her Mom bugged.

“Not really, everyone pretty chill, just the clothes, and food that’s fancy. The folks there are high class but not snobbish, heh they even laugh at my jokes.” I countered.

“Well, you can be quite a humerous comic hun.” Sarah joked, I chuckled.

“Wow, two puns in one, nice babe.” I snickered, everyone chuckled seeming less shocked.

“So, anything else interesting about you Sans?” John asked I shrugged.

“Not really,” I replied.

“Tea’s done.” Her grandmother called, we all went up to grab a mug. 

I went to take a sip but Sarah tapped my shoulder, “need to turn it to magic first.” She chided, I chuckled as she turned it to magic. “There now you’re good.”

“Thanks, babe.” I thanked as we sat back down. This was going better than I expected.


	30. Haunting Past

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.30~ Haunting Past

Finally, home, the evening went great, the family and Sans seemed to get along. We dropped brother off at the apartment heading back to his place for the night. We were going to Frisk’s school play tomorrow evening, it should be adorable. Sans was nearly asleep in the passenger seat, not that I was surprised. I leaned over to press a kiss on his cheekbone as I turned off the car.

“Mhmm home?” he muttered, I nodded.

“Yep, we’re home, time to get up sleepy bones.” I hummed, he pulled me closer and teleported us we crashed onto his bed. “Tadah.”

“Cute, but I need my purse hun.” I teased, he blinked away returning with my purse. “Thanks love.”

“Hehe no prob, take your meds so we can pass out.” He mumbled flopping down.

“Your clothes?” I stated as I pulled out my pills taking out tonight’s amount. 

“Oh right.” He replied, with that my clothes teleported off I turned to see him naked grinning.

“Lazybones…” I sighed taking my meds with the bottle of water on Sans night stand. “Not going to get us into pajama’s?”

“Nope, wanna snuggle like this tonight, if that’s okay?” 

“It’s fine, but if some barges in it’s on you.”

“Deal.”

He pulled me into his arms wrapping us in a blanket with magic. I smiled and cuddled close to his ribs. He was resting his skull against my hair as he rubbed my back. I felt his hand tighten, his fingers digging into my skin uncomfortably. Squirming I pulled back to see his face, his eye lights were gone. 

“Sans?” I asked tears began to flow from his eyes his magic eye flaring to life. “Oh, Sans baby it’s okay…”

He pulled me back into his hold fully, I didn’t have the heart to fight it. I simply began to rub his back gently hushing him, as he cried. He was so quiet if I wasn’t so close I bet I wouldn’t have heard it. Why did he cry so quietly, and why was he even crying, to begin with? Was he having a flashback, or was it something one of my relatives said?

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save you…” he muttered, so it was a flashback.

“Sans baby I’m here and Pap is fine, I swear.” I soothed, he tightened his grip on me.

“No… Pap… Don’t go… Baby bro no, you can’t die before me… Why do they all die? First Mom, then Dad and now you…” he sobbed, I shushed him sending him some calming magic.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the bed by my soul, Sans was kneeling over me a bone attack aimed at me. Shit, it was a bad flashback too, I slowly raised my hands up. He seemed frozen in a mix of fear and apprehension as I reached his face. Cupping his cheekbones, I watched his socket go black and his attack fade. Gently I got him to lay his head close to my chest. 

“It’s me, Sans, listen you can hear my heartbeat and my breathing, it’s me, no one else is here. Everything is okay love.” I hushed, he sobbed into my chest.

“Sarah I thought… I’m so sorry… I could’ve hurt you…” he cried, I hushed him.

“It’s not your fault baby, you were having a flashback… You didn’t hurt me, I’m okay, we’re okay baby…” I lulled, he pulled back.

“But I could’ve…” he began I put a finger to his teeth.

“You didn’t, you didn’t know who I was or where you were. I’ve done the same thing before, it’s alright.”

“You have?”

“Yep, I stood in my kitchen holding a sharp magic bone, Sans… Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah…”

“I think you need to see a doctor, you clearly have PTSD like me, they can help you, I can only do so much…”

“I know I should, the family been after me to go for my depression… I just know if I told a doctor everything they would call me crazy…” 

“They won’t, at least a good one won’t. It’ll help, they can get you on medicine, get you therapy like I am…”

“C-can we.. talk about this later…”

“Of course, come here love.”

We cuddle back together, Sans was burying his face into my breasts. I held him close but loose so he could easily break free. He needs space, and I know trying to get help can be hard. But I knew help was what he needed, I can only do so much. Sighing I held him close, maybe I can talk to my therapist about how to get him help. Or I can bring him to my next session to get help.

(Sans’ POV)

I awoke from a nightmare, I shot up and felt the arms around me fall loose. Looking down I saw Sarah looking up at me in confusion but also concern. Turning away I tried to slow my breaths, why tonight? I began to work out how long it’s been since the last reset. I felt Sarah place a hand on my shoulder. One year, two months, and thirteen days since the last reset. 

“Sans are you okay, was it a nightmare?” Sarah asked I began to mutter that time space.

“One year, two months and thirteen days, One year, two months, and thirteen days,” I repeated, Sarah, grabbed my chin leading me to look at her.

“Sans it’s okay, just focus on me.” She hushed.

“One year, two months and thirteen days since the last reset, right?” I rambled, she leaned our foreheads together.

“Sans you’re here, you’re with me, Sarah, there aren’t going to be any more resets, you’re here on the surface. You’re here, everyone is alive and safe, you’re safe.” She affirmed, I reached out to cup her face.

“You’re here, I didn’t lose you. I.. I need a minute, you’re so soft, it’s definitely you. You’re right here with me. Thank god…” I mumbled I pulled her into a hug. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you to another reset, I can’t go back to that…”

“You won’t, I promise, no matter what you’re stuck with me, Sans.” She soothed, I chuckled kissing her shoulder.

“No one I’d rather be with, god you’re perfect, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” I praised kissing her neck. “I love you so much, everything about you, your soul, your smile, everything you do, everything you say. Is more than I ever dream I could have.” 

“I feel the same way before you I thought I’d spend my whole life alone, no one to love me, no one who would care for me like you do. You’re something I thought I would only dissociate about…”

Pulling away I pulled her into a kiss, she returned it happily. I kissed her feverishly pushing her down onto the bed and hovering over her. My hands trailed along her body mapping every curve and mark, my hands found the scar over her left hip tracing it. Sarah was stroking the back of my skull her arms tightening around my neck and shoulders. Pulling back, I looked down at her flushed feature, her eyes reminding me of shining silver. 

“I love you, Sarah.”

“I love you too Sans.”

“You’ll never leave me, right?”

“Never, you’re stuck with me.”

“Heh, good cuz I’m never leaving you.”

“We should probably try to get back to sleep soon love.”

“Yeah, I just want to stare at your eyes forever. Hehe god, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re handsome yourself love, I’m always safe with you.”

I snuggled into her neck, kissing her neck and shoulders, licking her skin occasionally. She giggled as my tongue tickled her skin, humming I traced her breasts with a finger. She was pretty flushed as I leaned down to nuzzle each of her breasts fondly. I can’t believe how little time it took for me to realize that I want to stay with her for the rest of my days.   
Pulling away I flopped down next to her helping Sarah into her usual spot. Once she was settled curled up to my side her head laying on my chest. I put an arm around her my thumb brushing over her bare skin, so soft. She laid a hand on my chest as she began to fall asleep.

“Goodnight love.”


	31. A snowy evening

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.31~ A snowy evening

I sat with Sarah as the performance ran, her hand was in mine as we watched. Every time Frisk came out I internally cringed, bad memories threatening to surface. Sarah knew this and kept bringing me back with a kiss or fond nudge of magic. Right now, she was pressing firmly to my side as we watched. The others were hooting and hollering much to the rest of the audience annoyance. 

“Psst Sans, want to hear a joke.” She whispered, I smiled.

“Shoot.” I murmured, she snickered.

“What do scientist call their tree?”

“What?”

“A Chemistree.”

“Pffft oh my god.”

We both snicker softly at the bad joke, man she always knew how to cheer me up. Looking back to the stage I saw that the kids were bowing, we stood up to clap. Sarah was clapping rather loudly wooting with the others. She looked so excited as she cheered, I stopped clapping staring at her. Her earrings hung low with snowflake designs as her face was flush highlighting her freckles. Her glasses were catching the light, her steel eyes glistening.

“Brother why did you stop clapping?” Paps asked softly, I jumped and chuckled beginning to clap again.

“Sorry something caught my eye.” I replied, I stole one last glance at her before gluing my eyes to the stage.

(Sarah’s POV)

The play over now we had gathered around the snack tables chatting, Sans was glued to my side. When I was talking to everyone I felt his eyes on me, must be because of last night. He must be still a bit anxious, I grabbed a sugar cookie and a tea. Sans was sipping a tea already, he seemed to be in his own thoughts at the moment. 

“Hey nerds, you two have to come outside, we’re started a snowball fight.” Undyne called, I turned to her.

“That’s nice but I’m only in a dress, no snow for me.” I replied, she huffed looking to Sans.

“Then Sans join us and Sarah can cheer you on.” Undyne demanded.

“Join what..?” Sans said, I nudged him.

“A snowball fight.” I stated, he looked at me and shrugged.

“I guess so, let me finish my tea.” He stated, chugging his tea he threw the foam cup out and I followed them out.

(Later)

The snowball fight was going well, although some would say that Sans was cheating, he used his magic to launch multiple snowballs at the opposing team. Frisk and Papyrus were covered in snow racing across the playground. A small crowd had formed to watch, mostly parents as the kids played. I stood next to Toriel who was referring the whole thing, making sure no one got hurt. 

I heard Sans groan, I turned back to him I saw that he had a snowball in his eye socket, I gasped. He raised up his hands is surrender, Papyrus ran to his side and he waved him off as he walked over to us. I met him halfway looking at the offending snow worriedly.

“Mind helping babe, this feels so weird.” He asked shivering, I nodded.

“Yeah, come here.” I soothed, he stood closer as I looked at the snow. “This might feel weird.”

I grabbed the ball, luckily it seemed to be tightly packed, gently I pulled it out. Only a few pieces into his skull which caused him to shiver and pull away once it was removed. I grabbed his chin turning him back to me whipping the snow that clung to his sockets. Once I finished he turned and coughed up the rest of the snow.

“Ugh… That was unpleasant.” He muttered, I nodded kissing his forehead.

“I can imagine, feeling better?” I replied, he nodded.

“Yeah, glad Pap has smaller sockets then me.” He mumbled, I nodded looking back at the snowball match. “I think I’m done.”

“Fair.” 

“Are you alright dear, I told the kids to be careful of eyes.” Toriel said, Sans smiled at her.

“Yeah, gave me quite a brain freeze though.” Sans joked, both me and Tori giggled.

“I’m glad, it’ll soon be time to call off the match, it’s getting quite dark.” Tori stated, I nodded.

“Man, this reminds of my old school plays, one year we all raced around the rec center playing hide and seek, the parents had to literally drag some of us out.” I mused, Sans chuckled and Tori smiled.

“Hehe sounds fun hun.” He hummed, turning back to the snowball fight. “The kiddos are having a lot of fun, the kids back in Snowdin used to host huge snowball fights, Pap always joined in.”

“Cute, he and Undyne seem to be having a great deal of fun.” I remarked, he nodded putting an arm around me.

We stood and watched till parents began to call kids away, Tori went up and told the children that they had to get ready to leave. Frisk and this no-armed monster chatted before he was called away. I was glad to see that the kids had fun, Undyne and Papyrus walked over an arm around each other shoulder. Alphys followed beside Undyne chatting, they all looked like they had fun.

“Nice job out there nerd, how’s the socket?” Undyne complimented Sans chuckled.

“It’s all good, man I’m quite the numb skull now.” He chuckled, I snorted at the pun and Papyrus and Undyne groaned. “It’s all good icy fine now.”

“Pfft Sans.” I whined, he chuckled as Undyne and Papyrus separated.

“I see your sense of humor is intact brother, but how is your socket? That looked, uncomfortable.” Papyrus questioned.

“I’m fine bro, that just felt weird… Sarah got all the snow out.” Sans answered, Papyrus smiled and laughed.

“Hohoho I finished putting the gym back in order Tori, seems like the children had fun.” Asgore called walking out.

“Yes, it felt bad ending their snowball fight, they were having so much fun. Now we better be heading home, Frisk dear it’s time to head home!” Tori responded, Frisk ran over to hug Tori’s leg.

They all walked off, me and Sans had my car, we began to walk to where I’d parked. Suddenly I hit ice and slipped falling forward, but I was caught in Sans magic. He lifted me over the ice and onto the snow, I turned to him blushing. Why do I have to be such a klutz?

“You okay, you almost kissed the ice there.” Sans teased, I nodded.

“Sorry I’m a bit of a klutz, I should be used to ice by now.” I joked, he chuckled.

“Maybe those shoes weren’t the best.” He stated pointing to my tread less thigh-high boots.

“Maybe, but they’re so cute.” I admitted, he chuckled as we reached the car.

“I’ll drive babe.” He stated, I handed him the keys and we hopped in as I set up some tunes and he started the car. “Hey, can I ask you something a bit weird?”

“Sure, what is it?” I urged, looking to him.

“Uh, that scar on your hip, what happened?” he asked, I looked at him confused, what brought this on?

“That old thing, I mean I’ll answer but what made you ask that?” I sputtered.

“Last night I was tracing it, and it kinda got me thinking, I mean it’s pretty big.” He explained, I sighed looking out the window.

“It happened when I was like four or five, you know the normal dogs right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I was attacked by one, it bite out a chuck of my hip and bite my shoulder.”

“Geez they must have rushed to the ER pretty quick.”

“Normally yes…”

“What..? Why not?!”

“I was with my Dad, I raced inside and he just set me on his lap while he finished his conversation. I sat bleeding and crying in his lap for a half-hour or so before he took me to the hospital.”

“H-he… What the hell?!”

“Sans calm down, it’s been almost twenty years, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is, you could have bled out in his lap!”

“He didn’t care Sans.”

“Shit…”

“It’s okay...”

I turned to see him pressing the crown of his skull to the wheel, he looked pretty upset. That’s why I didn’t want to tell him too many details from my childhood. If he knew more, I doubt I could keep him from trying to kill my Dad. Even if he is in jail. Leaning over I rubbed his back, he peeked up at me.

“How does this not bother you?”

“It used to, but there’s no point to be mad, he’s in jail and isn’t allowed to raise kids again. That’s all that matters. Besides it’s not the worst he’s done. To me that was just a thing that happened, I barely remember it, the only thing I remember is waiting in his lap.” 

“I can’t believe him, and the guy he was talking to didn’t think that was wrong.”

“No one there cared, my Dad treated our injuries like he treated his own, he didn’t care if he was hurt, so why would he care about us. I’ve seen him have a hook through his hand and act like it’s all fine.”

“How many times did he do that to you?”

“No idea, almost every time I was hurt, he only reacted if someone who would care was around, which wasn’t often.”

“If I ever meet him…”

“He’s in jail Sans, will be for a while yet. Besides you’ve been through just as much as me.”

“I guess… Still infuriates me.”

“I know, trust me I feel the same way when you tell me certain things.”

“We both kinda had fucked up childhoods…”

“Yeah, but they made us who we are, and I think considering everything we turned out pretty damn good.”

“Heh, yeah I guess we have.”

“Come here love.”

He pulled his head from the steering wheel leaning to me, I pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet and long, both of us wanting to keep it up for as long as we could. We pulled apart and I took a deep breath, Sans looked at me fondly. He kissed my cheek before we pulled apart.

“Sarah, I love you.”

“I love you too Sans.”

“Let’s head back home.”


	32. Meeting Patricia

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.32~ Meeting Patricia

I held Sans hand as he looked around nervously, this was the first time he had been to my therapist office. This was a special clinic, it contained cancer research, therapeutic yoga, and a mental health section. We were on the second floor in the small waiting room for the rape crisis center. I had convinced Sans to come for an appointment, Patricia said she might be able to help him and was also eager to meet my partner I talked about so much. As if on cue she walked out of the office area and looked at us smiling, I rose and went over to her, Sans trailing behind. 

“Hello, this must be your partner.” Patricia chimed, I nodded stepping back so they could shake hands.

“Nice to meet you my names, Sans.” Sans introduced, she nodded.

“Come in you two.” She hummed, we both walked toward her office and we both took a seat as the door shut and she started the noise canceler. “So, Sarah mentioned that she believes you may have PTSD as well, can I ask what you believe caused it?”

“It’s a mix of childhood trauma and war-like circumstances as an adult,” Sans stated I reached over to grab his hand.

“I see, was it similar to Sarah’s childhood trauma?” She asked he gripped my hand tighter.

“Not really, it’s actually kind of complicated,” Sans muttered I looked at Patricia.

“It honestly is, everything he says is real, but… But some of it, no most of it is hard to believe…” I added, she smiled pulling out a notepad.

“Don’t worry I’m ready for anything and trust me no matter how fantastical it is, I can tell when someone is being truthful. Now, tell me an overview, no need to get too detailed.” She countered Sans, let out a sigh.

“Alright, but it is weird.” Sans started.

(Sans’ POV)

I held Sarah hand as we walked out of the building, this had been hard, but now I had an appointment after the holidays with a psychiatrist who would then assign me a counselor afterward. It might help, with everything, and I was pleased that Patricia believed me. Sarah had been right, maybe this would help me. I would love to be able to handle everything better, she deserved that, everyone does.

“So how do you feel?” she asked.

“I feel nice in a way, but bad too…” I answered she held my hand tighter.

“I felt the same way, let me guess your glad that they will be able to help, but talking about it made you upset?” she replied, I nodded.

“Yeah, so it’s meant to be like that?”

“Yep, it’ll be shitty before it get’s better, trust me when I first regained my memories I was a mess, I couldn’t be alone, I had near constant flashbacks, dissociations, nightmares and general panic. It took months and finally beginning therapy before I got better. But you’re pretty good already, this will just help you overall.” 

“That’d be nice, is it okay that you didn’t get to talk to her today?” 

“Yep, honestly my stressor for this one would have been worrying about you, I mean this is probably one of the better holiday seasons I have had in a while.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, when I was a kid the holidays always made my parents fight, and when I left it was a hassle, then during the trial it felt lonely, being busy and having happy family events is a nice change of pace.”

“I guess that would be a nice change of pace, why do you like it so much despite all that?”

“When I was little it meant a break from his abuse and well presents, when I was teen it meant no school and time with my little sisters, when I left it meant precious time with the family I liked, even during the trial it got my mother’s family together to support me and gather like they used to.”

We reached the car, she went to the driver side as I unlocked the doors with magic and hopped in. She hopped in and handed me her purse which I set at my feet. Pulling out her phone I began to set it up and played the playlist from that show Steven Universe. Leaning back, she pulled out of her spot and drove down the downtown roads humming to the music.

“So, what else we gonna do today?” I asked.

“It’s your day today, we can do whatever you want to, I got no plans.” She answered.

“How about a veg out at my place, lay around watching something with snacks and cuddle.” 

“I love the way you think Sansy.”

“Yes, I knew we had a connection babe.”

“You got that right.”

(Sarah’s POV)

We were about half way through nichijou now, Sans was greatly amused by this show. I was glad after a tough therapy session I always want to laugh and forget my worries. A nice bonus to this veg out was being able to cuddle up to Sans, currently, I seated sideways in his lap, his arms were around my waist holding me close. I had my arms around his squishy middle my head resting against his clavicle. 

“This is a good show babe, pfft be careful squirming your hair is tickling my neck.” He chuckled, I smirked and kissed his neck in apology. 

“Sorry vertebae.” I cooed, he chuckled rubbing my side soothingly.

“Man you’re warm, I kinda want to fall asleep like this…” he mumbled, I chuckled as he leaned down nudging my head so he could nuzzle me.

“That so.” I teased pulling him into a kiss.

“Mmmm of course I am, I’ve very serious about sleep you know.” He joked I giggled and kissed his neck.

“Come on vertebae it’s only four thirty, Tori will be calling for supper in an hour or so.” 

“But naps, come on baby, aren’t you sleepy too?”

“Did you forget I don’t do naps?”

“How can you not? They’re so good.”

“Let’s not get into that right now.”

“Get into what?”

“Sans just drop it please.”

“No, I’m not dropping it, it was him wasn’t it?”

“When is it not?”

“What did he do?”

“Not much, he just used to get so mad if I were lazy, especially napping, even when I was sick he’d yell at me for napping.”

“Remind me to kick his ass sometime.”

“Remember he’s in jail.”

“He deserved more than jail.”

“I think it’s a perfect punishment, I’ve ruined his oh so precious status and his good doing life, he’s a criminal now, and in a small town no one forgets.”

“I guess so, but isn’t it backwards there?”

“A bit, but the laws against pedophiles like him will mean he can’t be near children, and that will turn people off unless they want their kids taken away. I’ve ruined him, and done so legally and protecting kids, as far as I’m concerned, he suffering as much as he deserves. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t tried to kill himself, his image is so precious to him, guess the narcissist in him won’t let him.”

“You thought he would kill himself.”

“A lot of people did, me, my Mom, his ex-friends, they all thought he’d kill himself rather than live with everyone knowing what he’s done.”

“Would you have wanted him to?”

“I don’t care honestly, I stopped caring about him a long time ago.”

“Even the anger?”

“Mostly gone, I hate him, I really do, but I rarely think about it anymore.”

“Heh you’re really special you know that.”

“Thanks, but I think I can feel like this because of what he did if he had been more of a decent human being it may have been harder, but he made me hate him so young, it was hard to grow much attachment.”

“Doesn’t make you any less strong for doing all you did.”

“Everyone says that, but I honestly think I’m nowhere near as brave as she had been.”

“She?”

“The younger me, the one you talked to, I kinda refer to her separately because of everything. It's partly related to my PTSD, it’s called Dissociative Identity Disorder, it means me and her kinda split apart due to the trauma. She was the one who dealt with most of the abuse, because of that she was a very tough girl. Not many people can face what they believe is certain death and defy someone like she did, I doubt I could do that now. She did it multiple times too, and only stopped when it was clear that no one would help.”

“I think you’re both brave then.”

I felt tears fill my eyes, I quickly whipped them and hugged Sans, he held me close. Sometimes I forget how much he really does care for me. I forget how he wants to know me, know everything that happened and not for some gain of his own. It’s all because he wants to know me, to know how I work. His phalanges ran through my hair, as his other arm secured around me.

“What did I do to get someone like you?”

“I ask myself the same thing babe, maybe someone day we’ll come up with the answer. For now, I’m just happy to have you in my arms and in my life, and I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

“Me either, being with you makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

“You’re taking the words right out of my mouth.”

We both began to chuckle together, we pulled apart enough to kiss softly. I want nothing more than to be with him for as long as possible, even if my brain wants to hide it away. Even though all I want to do is deny that I fell in love so quickly and hard for him. Our kiss deepened as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Even with all this, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Since we have the rest of our lives we have time to fall deeper in this love to ease my cautious soul.


	33. Christmas Eve Dinner

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.33~ Christmas Eve Dinner

I stepped out of the car, looking at the fairly large house, we were out in the countryside outside the city. Sarah had told me this area was a posh holiday spot, and judging from the houses I could see why. Sarah walked over handing me a large see-through garbage bag filled with the gifts. I took it and she reached into the backseat pulling out the second batch of Christmas goodies she had made, including another butterscotch pie made by Mom.

“Let’s head in.” she chimed, I nodded and followed her up the large front elevated deck.

“Auntie!” her nephew called, he raced across my view of the sliding doors opening the main door for us with a large grin.

“Hey buddy-boy, I made some more sweets.” She replied, we walked in and he shut the door.

“Sarah, and Sans, good to see you, come and set the food on the island.” Her sister called from the oven in large open kitchen and living room.

We kicked off our shoes pushing them semi-neatly to the side hanging up our coats, Sarah went to the large island counter top setting down her baked goods. I followed in and walked over to the tree setting down the bag of gifts. I looking to the ‘L’ shaped couch, I got a curt wave from her brother-in-law John which I returned. 

“I thought brother was here already?” Sarah quizzed, I walked back to her in the kitchen half of the space.

“He went to gas station to get Pop, I forgot to pick some up when I was in town the other day.” Her sister Dawn answered, Sarah sat on a stool on the island, I sat on the stood to her left. “Did Mom tell you when she would arrive?”

“She said she’d be here by one,” Sarah replied, her sister leaned on the counter across from us.

“So Sans, this your first time celebrating Christmas?” Dawn asked I shook my head.

“No we celebrated it last year, us monsters have a similar holiday called Gyftmas,” I explained, she nodded and I heard someone approach from behind.

“Last party we didn’t learn much about you,” John stated I looked to him grinning.

“Not much to know, but if you have questions ask away,” I replied, he smirked and motioned to the couch I followed him, Sarah and Dawn followed. 

Once settled, Sarah was cuddled next to me and Dawn and John sat close on the smaller part of the ‘L’ couch, “So what did you do before coming to the surface?” John quizzed.

“I worked as a sentry, took tolls, kept watch on the town, I also ran a hot dog stand and was an unofficial advisor to the King,” I answered they seemed surprised. “Before that, I worked as an assistant to the second last royal scientist.”

“How old are you?” Dawn stated, I chuckled.

“I’m a skeleton we have different lifespans than human, we mature slower, translating my age to human years I’m twenty-three, but in your human years, I’m over a hundred,” I explained, she nodded as Sarah cuddled into me.

“So, you know about Sarah’s… um condition, right?” Dawn stumbled, Sarah shot up.

“Of course, I told him,” Sarah interjected.

“I had to check there booger.” Dawn teased, Sarah flushed.

“I’m not booger.” She whined, they all laughed as Sarah settled back into my side with a huff.

“Be careful with my little sister, got it?” John threatened I nodded.

“I will, I would never do anything to hurt her, she’s my world,” I confessed Sarah, hugged me tighter as I kissed her hair. “I can’t say the same if I ever meet that man.”

“So any hobbies?” Dawn queried.

“Not much, reading, watching shows, astrology.” I rambled, Sarah lifted from my chest. 

“He’s obsessed with stars, once it’s summer he wants to show me the stars with his telescope,” Sarah added, I nodded.

“There so beautiful, there’s a great view of them from the top of Mount Ebbot.” I mused, “Nice view of a sunrise and sunset too.”

“I’ve never gone there before, I know it’s beautiful,” Dawn said I nodded.

“Very beautiful, but full of tourists now since Asgore opened the Underground for tours.” I sighed, Sarah smiled.

“Sometimes you need to show me the Underground, I want to see all the places you tell me about.” Sarah chimed, I nodded kissing her plump cheek.

“I will, maybe during the spring or summer,” I assured, she nodded excitedly.

“I think Parker’s school is going to tour there in the spring.” Dawn stated, I smiled.

“That’ll be a good experience for them, I hope his teacher handle the topic well,” Sarah replied Dawn, nodded.

“I will complain to them if they don’t,” Dawn affirmed.

“Make sure he brings a good coat and water; the climate differences are drastic, to say the least,” I advised, she nodded.

“Oh yeah, I heard that you were in the hospital a while ago sis, what happened?” Dawn asked I held her closer.

“Uh… I was at work and a few monster-hating punks confronted me, we ended up in a fight. I got hit pretty bad in the ribs, I had pocket answered Sans while fighting and he came chased off the punks and took me to the hospital. I cracked a rib, a healer came and fixed it, I was out by morning no big deal.” Sarah answered I ground my teeth together.

“It was a big deal,” I growled, she sighed and hugged me.

“What do you mean?” Dawn questioned, I looked over at her sister.

“She stopped breathing and lost almost all her HP,” I stated, her sister glared at Sarah.

“You should have called us?” Dawn hissed.

“It was late, and Sans and Maddie were there, there was no need to bother you, I didn’t even call Mom, the hospital did to approve of a healing.” Sarah dismissed, “I’m was fixed by morning anyway, it’s all good.”

“What about your attackers?” John said Sarah, shrugged.

“They ran off once Sans arrived, honestly they were just a bunch of half-wits, I doubt they’ll go near my work again,” Sarah assured I kissed her hair.

“Why’d they attack?” John inquired.

“Uh… I may have insulted them…” Sarah admitted, Dawn and John put hands to their face.

“Sarah you can’t do that, just because you have magic doesn’t mean you can act like a smug vigilante.” John lectured, she nodded.

“I know, but they were itching to fight, I wasn’t going to get mugged by some weak punks.” She huffed, I glared at her.

“They cracked a rib, weak or not, they had numbers and weapons, you could have been killed,” I added, she nodded hugging me.

“I’ll be more careful, I honestly thought magic would scare them off, it does most people.” She muttered, I sighed and kissed her forehead.

“No more taking risks like that, if I hadn’t gotten through who knows what would have happened.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“You better not, you scared me half to death.”

“It’s the holidays let’s get off this topic,” Dawn interjected I nodded as did Sarah.

“Hello, we’re here!” her mother Antoinette called, I looked over the couch to see her and Allan enter with gifts.

“Nanny!” Parker called, he raced from a room down the hall racing to hug his grandmother.

“Hi, Mama,” Sarah called leaving my hold and with her sister went to greet her mother.

“Hey Mom, Allan, I’ll take the gifts come join us in the living room, anyone wants drinks.

“A beer hun.” John quipped Dawn, nodded looking at us.

“Tea would be nice,” Antoinette said hanging up her and Allan’s coat.

“Coffee,” Allan added.

“I’ll help you sis, anything Sans?” Sarah chimed, I chuckled.

“Coffee would be nice hun,” I said, she nodded and helped her sister to make the requested drinks. 

Antoinette and Allan walked into the living room sitting in the corner of the ‘L’ couch. John and Allan began to chat about cars, and snowmobiles, I didn’t pay much attention. Her mother nudged me and smiled, I turned to face her smiling back. 

“So Sans, I didn’t get to thank you yet for taking such good care of my daughter.” She thanked, I blushed and rubbed the back of my skull.

“No need to thank me, Ma’am, she is my girlfriend, after all, she is there for me just as much as I am there for her,” I responded she smiled.

“You’re a very sweet boy.” She praised, I blushed more at the praise.

“Thank you, the truth is I work hard every day to be worthy to be her partner, she means the world to me,” I admitted.

“I’m glad she found someone as good as you.” She stated, I flushed and I hear footsteps, Sarah handed me a black coffee and Allan his own.

“Thank you, Sarah.” I thanked, she patted my skull before returning to the kitchen.

“Mom what kind of tea?” Dawn called.

“Earl Grey,” Antoinette replied.

I took a sip of my coffee as Sarah return handing John a beer, and sitting down a mug of tea in hand. I put an arm around her as she tentatively took a sip before setting it on the coffee table. Chuckling I kissed her quickly before taking another sip of coffee. She leaned into me as her nephew walked in a cup of juice and sat on the floor in front of the tree. Dawn came in handing Antoinette a tea before settling down next to John with a glass of wine.

“Where’s Christopher?” Antoinette asked.

“He should be here soon, I sent him to get pop,” Dawn answered.

I could hear loud footsteps, I turned to the sliding door seeing her brother walk in with two bags, “I’m back.” He greeted.

“Hey bro, how far did you have to go?” Sarah teased, he chuckled setting the bags on the counter putting three-litre bottles of soda in the fridge.

“Had to head into the city, the one up here is all closed.” He stated.

“Sorry about that, I though the one on the highway would be open,” Dawn said, he poured himself a glass of pop before walking over sitting between and Antoinette on the couch.

“Sis you brought all the gifts?” he asked, she nodded and he sipped his pop. 

“Dinner should be done soon, hope you like food Sans.” Dawn hummed.

“Sarah has been singing your food praises so I can’t wait to try it,” I said, Sarah, giggled.

“Don’t forget to wait till I turn it to magic.” Sarah reminded I nodded.

“Why’s that?” Parker asked.

“I’m a skeleton, I don’t have the stomach for human food, us monster eat magic infused food,” I answered.

“Oh, that makes sense.” He muttered.

“Yep, I’m all made of magic kiddo,” I added, he giggled as I winked at him.

“So Sans any other interesting things about you?” John asked everyone, looked at me expectantly.

“Sans has a little brother,” Sarah answered I smiled at her save.

“Little only in age, he’s taller than you Chris.” I joked, “He’s in high-school, he’s graduating next year.”

“Taller than Chris,” John mumbled.

“Sans parents are even taller, Asgore must be over seven feet.” Sarah rambled, I nodded.

“Yeah, I think Pop’s is seven foot eight,” I added.

“He must have troubles with doors,” Parker stated I nodded.

“Luckily we built our house so he doesn’t need to duck too often,” I said.

“He is hard to buy clothes for.” Sarah mused, I chuckled.

“Not at human stories anyway.” I chuckled.

I heard a ring, and Dawn rose entering the kitchen, I turned to see her remove a roaster pan as John got up to join her. Soon her was scooping up something from the roaster into a pot. Parker got up and went to help his mother set up the table and island, moving the sweets aside. Sarah picked up her tea drinking it, I smiled and finished off the rest of my coffee.

“Try some of this Sans, don’t worry I already made it magic.” Sarah chimed, I nodded and let her hold the mug to my teeth I drank.

“Mhmm, pretty good, what kind of tea is that?” I hummed.

“Vanilla, I love this tea.” She replied I set down my mug on the coffee table. 

“Dinner is almost ready, we have four seats and four at the counter.” Dawn listed.

“Me, Sans, Chris, and buddy-boy can sit at the counter,” Sarah replied somehow, I feel like I’ve been sent to the kiddy table.

“As per usual,” Chris added, I chuckled.

“Gravy’s done, come grab food everyone,” John called, we began in a sort of line, me and Sarah were in the middle.

We waited as Chris and John plated, then Dawn and Allan. Me and Sarah grabbed plates and grabbed a bit of everything and Sarah gave us both gravy on potatoes and turkey. We sat at the left side of the island, me on the outside, she quickly turned my food to magic and grabbed water pouring us glass turning it to magic as well. This looked pretty good, Sarah motioned me to dig in.

We ate in relative silence, the meal was good, really good. Sarah had not been wrong about Dawn’s cooking abilities. Once we finished she helped me with putting our dishes in the dishwasher properly. Now all was left was opening presents and dessert.


	34. Christmas Eve Presents

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.34~ Christmas Eve Presents

We had all seated and the gifts were stacked by the person, surprisingly I had received two gifts. Everyone else had more obviously but I was a bit surprised the family had bothered to get me gifts. I knew them very little, this was our first real act of bonding. Well except her brother, I’ve played a few games and watched videos with him before.

“Alright, Parker open your first gift.” Dawn chimed, he eagerly tore open the wrapped gift and cheered.

“Wow, Mario Party, thanks, Nanny.” He thanked.

“Now Sarah,” Antoinette said, Sarah took the colored paper bag and pulled out a Pokemon lanyard and specialty hot chocolate.

“Wow, thanks, sis, this looks good and now I have a new lanyard.” She hummed.

“Chris,” John said, Chris took out a small remote control car and grinned.

“Awesome, I can supe this up and bring it to my next robotics class.” He rambled.

“Sans, your turn.” Dawn said, I pulled up a bag opening inside was a black zipperless hoodie with ‘Bad to the bone’ written across the front.

“Hehehe this is perfect, thanks.” I began checking the tag. “Parker, Dawn and John.”

“I picked it out!” Parker chimed, I smiled at him.

“You did good then kiddo, it’s PUN-tastic.” I joked, he snickered I heard a few groans.

“Suits you perfectly.” Sarah chimed, I chuckled and folded it up.

“It’s PUN-iful.” I joked, we both snickered.

“My turn,” Allan announced, he pulled opened a bag pulling out the hockey and motorcycle themed mugs along with a tub of coffee. “Thanks boo, I’ll use these quite a bit.”

“Hmm, I’ll open this one.” Antoinette hummed, she opened her gift pulling out a nice bottle of soap, foot thing, and scarf. “Aww, thanks, Sarah-boo.”

“I’ll open this,” John stated, he opened the card and pulled out the gift card to a hardware store Sarah had settled. “Nice this will get me more tools.”

“My turn.” Dawn chimed, she grabbed a bag, she pulled out a shirt and pants. “These look nice Mom.”

“Your turn again buddy boy,” Sarah instructed, he popped open Sarah’s gift and gasped. 

“Yes! Just Cause 3 and a PlayStation store card, thanks, Auntie!” he cheered Sarah giggled.

(Later)

This went on and soon everyone had opened their gifts, I had received a coffee shop gift card from her brother and mother. Sarah had gotten some new clothes, a mug and new pajama set and sweater. Now we were eating up the deserts, Sarah’s plate was piled high. I chuckled as she scarfed down a piece of pie with vigor. I slowly drank my second coffee and ate a piece of pie slowly. 

“Still full Sansy?” Sarah asked a bit of pie filling on her cheek.

I reached out brushing the filling off with my thumb licking it off, “Apparently more than you.” I teased.

“He is right,” Dawn added Sarah blushed cutely.

“I can’t help it all these sweets are so delicious.” Sarah huffed I chuckled warmly and gently brushed her cheek.

“Well try to eat slower.” I chided.

“I will.” She lied, shoving a huge piece of pie in her mouth.

“You are ridiculous.” 

“Yep, and you like it.”

“Heh, I do goofball.”

“Sarah don’t eat so loud.” John lectured, she nodded trying her best to be quiet.

“This pie is delicious; your mother is a great baker.” Dawn complimented, I nodded.

“I’ll tell her that, she loves to bake and this is her specialty, it has some great healing qualities to it.”

“Healing qualities.” Her mother questioned.

“Monster food is not only energy but if your HP is low it can heal you up,” I explained, they still look perplexed.

“Everyone human and monster has HP, it is the meter of your health, how strong you are and what you can take. The standard HP is about twenty if you get really sick or hurt your HP drops. Monster food can heal HP, to a degree anyway.” Sarah added, they nodded still seeming confused.

“Magic is so confusing hehe,” Antoinette confessed Sarah chuckled.

“It can be, magic is a lot more flexible and covers so much,” I added Sarah nodded in agreement.

“So, I’ve heard you’ve been improving your magic sis?” Dawn said Sarah, nodded levitating her plate with ease a purple magic encasing it as she moved it around.

“Wow, Auntie!” Parker cheered as Sarah set down the plate.

“I can lift heavier things too but I’m better with smaller things, Sans has been a great teacher.” She chimed, he looked at me with a grin.

“Hey Sans can you lift me up with magic?” he asked, I looked to his parents for approval I got two nods.

“Sure can do kiddo,” I affirmed, with a snap I turned his soul blue moving him up into the air he giggled as he hovered about the counter top high from the ground.

“Hehehe! Awesome!” he hollered, I gently lowered him down releasing his soul.

“Wow how come only one of your eyes glows, when Sarah uses magic both of hers do?” John asked I touched the eye sadly.

“My magic in my right eye was damaged when I was young.” He answered the room got silent.

“How?” Parker quipped interrupting the silence.

“An accident, it damaged the eye too much so that magic couldn’t flow into it properly,” I explained, I felt Sarah grab my hand holding it tightly.

“Oh,” Parker said, there was a quietness till Sarah cleared her throat.

“Sans and I are going to Copenhagen for our ball, isn’t that cool Parker?” she interjected, he smiled.

“Copenhagen where is that?” Parker asked excitedly.

“Denmark.” Sans added, “It’s really nice, we get pretty nice hotel rooms while we’re there, me, my bro and Sarah have a huge almost apartment like room for ourselves. The government sure goes all out for this one party, we even get to spend three days in Copenhagen.”

“Wow! Auntie, you’re so lucky!” Parker exclaimed, she smiled.

“Hehehe I guess, but I do have to go to a big-league party, so I have to listen to stuffy rich people.” She added, he nodded.

“That sounds boring,” Parker stated.

“You feeling ready for it?” Dawn asked.

“I guess so, Sans says the people there are mostly nice. Besides I just have to stick close to him and keep up a fancy façade.” Sarah stated, her sister nodded.

“As I said, you’ll be fine if they can put up with my boneiful puns that you should be fine,” I added she nodded laughing a bit.

“Yeah, you can have some pretty bad puns.” Sarah laughed.

“Hey, my puns are always perfect.” Sans chuckled.

“You’re really punerific!” Parker chimed I nodded and Sans rubbed the boys head.

“You’re pretty good kid, maybe I should lead you my pun books, so you can be a pun master,” Sans stated pulling parker close who was giggling.

“Age appropriate I hope.” Dawn teased Sans nodded.

“Yeah, found the book when I was a baby bones myself,” Sans said.

“How long ago would that be?” Parker asked Sans shrugged.

“Human or skeleton years?” Sans asked.

“There’s a difference?” John asked I nodded.

“Skeleton monsters are considered boss monster and have a much longer life spans. Sans in human years is my age but in human years he’s over a hundred years old.” I answered Sans chuckled.

“Guess you could say I’m an old bag of bones.” Sans joked.

Parker laughed as I smiled, everything was going perfectly. He got along with my family just as I had gotten along with his. There was no effort needed, no acts to put up, that made me happy. It wouldn’t ever be like back then, no more hiding behind a mask. I could be a magic user dating a monster without fear from my family. Now that he was gone and they were out of my life I could be me.


	35. Christmas Day

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.35~ Christmas Day

We were awoken by a loud knocking at the door, I shot up as Sans slowly rose yawning. Getting up I opened the door and Papyrus still in his pajama’s bouncing in excitement. I smiled fondly this reminded me of my sister’s on Christmas morning. It was a welcome sight, I felt Sans wrap an arm around me.

“Sans! You and Sarah sleep too long it’s Christmas!” He exclaimed I nodded excitedly.

“Sorry, Pap stayed up too late excited for today!” I chimed as Sans reached out to pat Pap’s shoulder.

“Heh were awake now bro, let’s go see what Santa brought,” Sans stated I nodded and as we followed Pap downstairs.

Everyone was already seated around the tree in their nightwear, this had such a warm atmosphere. I couldn’t remember anytime I felt such a warm Christmas morning. This atmosphere is why I loved every moment I spent here, this place was the warmest and most welcoming home atmosphere I have ever had. 

We joined and sat down, there was a pile of gifts laid in front of the large decorated tree, this was so wonderful. I could feel the cheer flowing off of in ever direction, the hum of magic was so comfortable. This made my me so happy, I was in a welcome environment and surrounded by magic. 

(Sans’ POV)

I smiled as Sarah seemed even happier right now than at her family gathering, she always said our place had good energy. It seemed to be a place that kept her anxiety at ease, she never panicked here. I was glad to see her enjoy Gyftmas morning so much, we all had a nice warm drink and were about to open our gifts. She was almost as giddy as Papyrus, I guess for her this was a special holiday season. 

This made me so happy, I’m glad that she loved Gyftmas and got along with the family. She pretty much adopted us, we were just as much of family to her as her mother’s side of the family. I loved her, she was a girl with so much love, she loved everyone truly. This is how we work together so well, we both love truly when we love.

“Everyone ready for presents!” Mom chimed we all nodded as she got to work with Asgore to pass out the gifts.

(Sarah’s POV)

I hugged the dango plush to my chest looking at the manga I had gotten and other stuff like tea, mugs and a cute dress and warm socks and slippers. I sat fully dressed as Sans got on his outfit for the outside gathering as we would go to right after doing gifts at my place. We would go to my place dropping off my gifts and opening gifts with my bro and Madeline and Curt. Then we would head out to the Gyftmas celebration. 

“I’m glad you seem so happy.” He stated I nodded smiling.

“I love it here, and this Christmas has been so fun, I never had Christmas’ like this as a kid. Being here makes me feel so welcome, I feel at home. Everyone here is so nice of me, and the magic makes me feel so welcome.” I chimed and he sat next to me and kissing my cheek.

“You look too beautiful when you are happy.” He complimented.

“You’re too sweet, you seem happy and handsome yourself.” I cheered he nodded and got up extending his hand.

“We better head on out, those sleepy-heads at your place must be up by now.” He stated I reached up and let him help me up as he picked up my things with magic.

“You’re such a gentleman,” I teased he hooked my arm with his.

“I try to be my lady.” He replied I giggled as we made our way outside.

(Sans’ POV)

Presents were opened and I got a cool mini telescope and a science fiction book, and a scarf with stars over it. Sarah got a figure of some characters from a show that was all about fighting in screaming. She called on of them the big green dad, she also got a few manga to add to her shelf. Her roommate got a cat onesie and gift cards, her boyfriend got a new tee shirt and a few games. Her brother got CD’s, tee shirts and a figure of a pony that made him squeal, he was interesting the more I got to know him.

We were now relaxing with some candies and warm mugs, besides her brother who was drinking a glass of whiskey with ice. We were playing this horrible game called cards against humanity. This was fun, but I slowly was learning how dark everyone’s humor was. My favorite so was hard with be, I will pull mechahitler out of a pile of dead bodies, Sarah had to explain it but man once I got it, it was hysterically bad and awfully but I still snorted and chuckled.

Packing it up it was almost time for us to head to the Gyftmas party, I hope Sarah was ready to meet all the monsters. But knowing her she would love them all and try to make them all her friends. She will love it, but my science side is curious what she will see with the amalgamates. Will she see their real forms behind them like a ghost like she did with Flowey and Asriel? 

Her magic was so odd, she had power over Gaster Blasters, she has magic similar to my own. She learned magic quick, so quick I could barely believe. As a scientist, I wonder how the determination and magic in her body work together and if they give her more powers. She is fantastical, maybe this spirit seeing humans have are left behind by humans with magic who release it at death making a ghost. 

(Sarah’s POV)

We walked into the square and I gasped in awe, there were so many monsters here! I couldn’t even believe how many monsters types I see, I wanted to greet them all and hear all of their songs. This was going to be the best day of my life! Spending Christmas is this festival like environment surrounded by all this joyous hum of collective soul songs and warm welcoming magic. 

I let Sans lead me through the crowd and I could help looking and smiling at everyone I saw. I could tell Sans was trying to reign me in so that I didn’t go bustling around wanting to know everyone. Soon we reached the family, I smiled and Undyne ran over to me.

“You’re late nerds,” Undyne yelled.

“Sorry we got caught up in a game at my place, this is almost like a festival.” I apologized, he slapped my back put herself between Sans and me putting arms over her shoulders.

“Fuhuhu no worry, the fun hasn’t started yet.” She chimed I smiled nodded.

“Show me all this festival stuff, it seems so grand and fun.” I chimed she laughed and pulled me closer.

“Me and Alphys will show you the fun, Sans you better go and help Santa.” She chimed he nodded and waved me off racing off.

“He’s helping Santa?” 

“Yep, Papyrus volunteered them both, so it’s girls time, I left Alphys at the stage where she was setting up stuff let’s go pick her up and have fun!” 

“Yeah!”


	36. Girls Time Gyftmas Day

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.36~ Girls Time Gyftmas Day

I let myself be drug to the stage by Undyne, I smiled I guess this would-be girl time. We all had similar interests so with the times we have hung out we seem compatible to be friends. I wonder what we would do, do they have a bunch of carnival-like stuff like the regatta back home used to. If so I wanted to play all the games, I’m glad I brought my wallet and cash with me. 

“Hey Alph!” Undyne called her girlfriend popped up from behind a few sound machines. “Sound all setup?”

“Y-yes, hey S-sarah ready to have f-fun.” She replied I beamed at her.

“Yep, this is so cool, I haven’t been to a festival like this since I was a little kid!” I chimed she smiled as Undyne held her hand.

“We’ll show you how much fun we have on Gyftmas day!” Undyne exclaimed I nodded flashing her grin thumbs up.

“I’m ready for anything!” I chimed.

“Fuhuhuhu! Let’s go then!” Undyne cackled I smiled and raced with them to into the stall area.

(Later)

We had played a few games, we had gotten a few toys, Undyne was good at these games. I held onto a panda plush and Alphys held onto her cat plush that looked like the cat plush from Lucky Star. Undyne was holding a gun that shot corks trying to win some sword woman figure. She lined up and fired knocking it over.

“Fuhuhu! These games are too easy.” She stated as the rabbit stall vendor handed her the figure. 

“No, you’re just really good at these games Undyne, I barely won my panda,” I commented she cackled again.

“You just need to be more passionate, put all of your energy into winning and there is no way you can lose.” She replied I smiled.

“You are partially right there. But I don’t have the motor skills for some of these games, I’m too shaky.” I responded.

“I have noticed you h-have a twitch to you,” Alphys admitted.

“Oh that, I have a slight tremor or twitch due to my PTSD,” I stated.

“PTSD? What’s that?” Undyne asked.

“It’s a mental disorder, it causes permanent damage to the brain that results in you have certain mental barriers due to your brain chemistry,” I explained.

“How did you get it?” Alphys asked.

“Not the best thing to say right now, but let’s just it has something with childhood experiences,” I answered.

“Oh, is it because your human family was against your magic,” Undyne asked I sighed.

“A bit, but really I’ll tell you both just here isn’t the best place to talk about this kind of thing. I promise to tell you both soon though.” I replied Undyne huffed nodding.

“Hello, darlings! Santa is here! All the children come on up to get your gift from the fabulous Santa!” Mettaton called over a speaker system.

“Of course Mettaton is the host.” I laughed the couple nodded.

“He is a show robot, fuhuhu, let’s go to the stage,” Undyne replied I nodded and let them lead me.

There on stage was Asgore dressed as Santa in a seat with presents around him wrapped with names. Beside him were Papyrus and Sans dressed up in Christmas themed suits wearing badges saying Santa helpers. I waved to Sans and Pap who smiled at us waving back, soon I heard an output noise from the mic.

“Sorry for the audio issue there, darlings, now will MK come up for your gift from Santa!” Mettaton announced I saw a no armed monster race up almost tripping by Sans caught him with magic and Asgore sat him on his knee. What a cute idea?

(Sans POV)

Finally, we were done with helping Santa, Sarah had watched on with awe holding a stuffed panda. I walked off stage as she raced over to me tackling me in a hug. Pulling back, she grinned at me, I thought she would have a fun day. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that made me think she was overwhelmed by the day but eager for more.

“That was such a sweet idea, I can’t imagine how much planning that all took. Gyftmas really is wonderful!” she cheered I nodded.

“Yeah, they like to treat the kids well here, they plan this for a month or so. You seemed to won something from a game.” I replied she nodded.

“It took me a while but once I saw him I knew I had to have him.” She chimed I smiled and kissed her cheeks.

“Glad you had so much fun,” I stated she nodded and turned and I saw Endogeny with the dog patrol.

“Who are they?” she asked pointed to Endogeny Undyne and Alphys looked at her in shock.

“That’s Endogeny, what do you see?” I questioned so was I right could she really see them.

“I see several dog monsters, mostly older looking ones.” She answered Alphys covered her mouth.

“Y-you can s-see them?” Alphys stuttered.

“Yeah, they kinda look like ghost-like figures behind Endogeny. I saw the same thing with Flowey.” Sarah replied.

“Woah, you can see them, how?” Undyne yelled quietly.

“I don’t know, I just can,” Sarah stated.

“I think it has to do with her magic and maybe determination mixing, or maybe it is a power of human magic users,” I explained.

“I m-might need to d-do some r-research on this, I d-don’t know m-much about h-human magic users,” Alphys stated.

“I can get you to talk to someone who does, they even work at the University. Look for a man named Leo Cheverie, he is my Uncle and he knows a lot about magic from my great grandmother who is the reason I have magic.” Sarah suggested.

“He was the one that taught you that magic was okay, wasn’t he?” I stated, she nodded.

“He is really knowledgeable with human magic, my great-grandmother showed him a lot about how human magic works,” Sarah added.

“Y-you’ll have t-to introduce me t-to him,” Alphys replied Sarah nodded.

“Will do.” She chimed.

“We better get off this topic,” I suggested everyone nodded.

“So what is left for this celebration?” Sarah asked.

“Food, we do a big putlock to end this off, that will start soon,” I answered.

“Yum, that sounds so good.” She chimed.

(Sarah’s POV)

I flopped back onto my bed, Sans looked down at me grinning. The food had been delicious and now we were back to my place. I still wondered why I could see the ghost of former beings behind these new forms they inhabited. Uncle never mentioned anything like that except that I would be able to see ghosts, these were left behind by humans with magic leaving a good and bad imprint on a sight. Maybe it was somehow connected to that.

“You look like your thinking too hard.” Sans teased poking my nose.

“Sorry, it’s just I was thinking maybe I can see them for the same reason I can see ghost created by a human with magic. I could be sensing the magic residue left behind and seeing their old forms that way.” I stated.

“That sounds like a good theory, no need worry about it too much, human magic is quite different then monster magic, you don’t need it to survive, your magic though is an enigma it is so similar to monster magic.”

“Maybe because you taught me magic?”

“No even when I was teaching you your magic seemed to be more rooted in monster magic.”

“Weird, maybe I had monster ancestry, I mean we did coexist at one point, right? We can’t be the first and only monster human couple, right?”

“True, maybe in the past, you had a skeletal monster ancestor.”

“Maybe.”


	37. New Years Preparation

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.37~ New Years Preparation

I packed my suitcase, I need to head out to Copenhagen, I got my passport renewed and I all I needed to do was to pack. I tried to pack all I needed, we would have a long plane ride so I charge my PC, phone so Sans and I could be entertained. I bought a dual audio port, so we could both listen to a show or music. My carry-on bag was stuffed full but my main suitcase was barren. 

I have no idea how what to pack, maybe I should ask Madeline for help, I need fancy clothes hell I haven’t even picked my clothes for today. I know I need to do something, I only have four hours till the others arrive to drive to the airport. Twirling a finger through my hair I walked back to my closet. Looking in I groaned, why do I have such little fancy attire. Sure I had the dress Toriel made for the ball but I can’t walk around in my usual attire. 

“Hey, Sarah how’s the packing going?” Madeline asked.

“I need your help, I have no idea what to wear to the normal activities I don’t want to look underdressed. Ugh! Why do I have to like comfort over style?!” I groaned, she laughed and walked over.

“No worries your fashion expert is here to help, now you’ll need pajama’s and three days of fancy attire, let’s see what I can do.” She chimed, I’m glad to have her she can make me look like a million dollars when I need it.

(Later)

Finally all packed and with an hour to spare I sat in the Livingroom with my laptop plugging in and headphones on one adapter port to listen to a new anime that caught my attention. It had a good plot and the almost sadistic nature of its lead fascinates me. Also, this existential look at god is also interesting, and I do love Tanya as a character.

I don’t know what draws me into a terrible character like her, maybe it’s just because I love to watch an almost sociopathic genius go about their business. Truly my favorite genres of anime have to be a slice of life, action, horror and psychological mystery or horror. Just seeing someone completely insane go about their daily life is a joy to watch. The way they think and view the world brings a fascinating insight into the world and their subconscious. I love to hear inner monologues of calculated planning and other such things.

I heard a knock at the door, glancing at the time I quickly shut off my computer and stumbled to the door. Man, I got way to engrossed in that show, opening the door I looked at Sans smiling at me dressed his standard turtleneck now with a vest and slacks. I smiled back as I let him in and went to pack up my laptop.

“Got engrossed in something online?” he asked I chuckled.

“Yeah in a way I started this new show and the main character is the perfect amount of crazy for me. I love watching stuff like this, maybe we can watch it on the plane.” I replied.

“What is with you and crazy people?”

“Some would say I’m crazy besides I mental illness advocate and the goes for the more criminal types of mental illness. I find watching them interesting and the animation for their expression are usual pretty damn good.”

“I guess you are a bit crazy.”

“You are too, I say the best people are a little bit crazy in one way or another.”

“I guess so.”

“There all ready to go, brought my camera too to take some picks this will be my first time in Europe!”

“Wow for someone as cultural as you I figured you would have traveled the world.”

“I don’t have the money for that kind of stuff I’ve only really left the country twice.”

“Really, how do you know so much about the world.”

“Research, I have a hobby of researching cultures and mythologies and also mental illness. You don’t have to travel the world to learn about places, you just have to research.”

“That is true, I know we did a lot of research once we arrived on the surface of how times had changed up here.”

“Yeah, still I can’t believe I am going to Copenhagen that is a place where some of the most influential and intelligent people gather. I can’t wait to see it for myself.”

“It is pretty nice there, and cold per your tastes.”

“Yep, see it is the perfect first trip to Europe I could ask for.”

“I guess so.”

(Sans’ POV)

Me and her watched this comedy anime I like it’s over the top nature and found the slapstick perfect. Sarah loved the theme song muttering it as we flew, sure we weren’t in first class but we had nice seating. Sarah told me this was only her second time on a plane and the last time she landed it popped her eardrums making it hard for her to hear for a bit. Hopefully, we didn’t run into that problem this time. 

“Psst Sans, did you like the anime?” she asked I nodded kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, I like the slapstick in this, and the cute art is nice too, hehe you find the funniest shows sometimes,” I answered.

“Oh, I read this one as manga online first then downloaded the show, it’s slapstick I thought would fit better in anime and it did.”

“You really love Japanese media like Undyne and Alphys.”

“I can’t help it I got hook on it when I was young, and it’s been my longest running interest, this got me into drawing a writing and helped me make my very best friend.”

“The one from another province right who is an animator, I am not surprised that she was into anime given her art style.”

“I know, we grew close over our fondness for manga and anime, we actually read this comic online together in high school.”

“You two really were close.”

“Yep, she taught me to draw and I taught her to write, now we both write and draw.”

“Yeah, did you bring your drawing tablet so that you could draw in Copenhagen.”

“Yeah, I want to draw a gala dance and use the New Year’s Eve party as a reference.”

“Should be interesting, I bet the official will be surprised to see a human magic user.”

“I know we are quite rare, I’m still a bit surprised the governments don’t really notice us.”

“Yeah, they were so clueless on magic, hopefully, they don’t over crowd us with questions.”

“If so I will need some air afterward.”

“Me too.”

“I wonder how the food will be there.”

“Hungry already?”

“Yeah, I skipped lunch since I was too busy packing, I will eat a good meal when we arrive in Copenhagen though.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I heard that after jet lag you are tired and really hungry, I want to see if that is true.”

“For science?”

“Maybe, hehe yeah no just interesting to know what jet lag is like.”

“Trust me you will understand it once we get there.”

“I pretty sure I will, hehe.”


	38. Arrival in Copenhagen

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.38~ Arrival in Copenhagen

I felt so exhausted, I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but I was also extremely hungry. I wanted to eat, I felt this deep hunger like I hadn’t eaten for weeks. Sans lead me toward the nearest food shop as everyone else moved to different eating shops in the area. We had come to a Lebanese restaurant, I grinned, I would get some Shish Taouk, it sounded delicious right now.

“What are you gonna get, let me guess Shish Taouk.” Sans teased I nodded hungrily.

“What about you, aren’t you really hungry too,” I replied he nodded.

“Yeah, I think I will get some Shish Taouk too, I mean me and you seem to share similar tastes.” He responded I smiled as we dragged our suitcases to the front on the counter.

“Hello, what can I get you two.” The man asked.

“I would like to order two Shish Taouk meals and two cola’s to go, also can you make one of them magical if not that is okay?” I answered he nodded and rang it up.

“No problem, we have magic in us, your total is thirty-eight euro.” He replied Sans pulled out his euro and paid the man. “We shall get that done soon, just wait over to the end.” 

“Thank you.” I thanked as Sans and I stood to the end where Sans yawned. “Tired love.”

“Uhuh, man I can’t wait to get to the lodge, and eat our food.” He replied yawning again.

“Same, I want to eat and then sleep,” I stated.

“Yeah, sounds good, I can’t believe how much energy Pap still has, he will crash soon though.” He rambled I giggled.

“He does always have a certain energy, even more than Undyne even she tired a bit,” I replied.

“Yeah too much energy, ever since he was little.” He muttered soon our order was called and I picked it up.

“Let’s go meet up with everyone, then we can go to lodge eat and sleep.” I soothed.

“Yeah, can’t wait for sleep.”

“Come on sleepy bones let’s go.” 

We were on our way and I gasped in shock at the limousine everyone was getting in. I could only smile as Undyne waved us in as a man took our luggage away. Hopping in with Sans we sat side by side and I handed him his food and he handed me my drink. Everyone one seemed to be digging into their food, so, Sans and I soon began to dig in as well. Guess it would be sleep time once we got to the lodge, which sounded nice. I felt way too exhausted.

(Sans’ POV)

We arrived at the lodge and were now lodging in the room we would be sharing with Papyrus. The room had two queen beds and mini fridge counter and sink along with and nice big bathroom. I saw sitting on the couch as Pap crashed as Sarah was getting changed in her pajama’s. Soon she walked out wearing a pair of button-up top and matching bottoms. 

“Nice pajama’s no normal mitch-match pajama’s.” I teased.

“My Ma bought me these, she said even in bed I must look high class.” She explained with a laugh. “My Ma and Madeline practically picked out all my outfits for the trip.”

“They were your fashion consultants.”

“Yeah, seems Pap crashed hard, I barely got ready for bed and he is already out like a light.”

“He is quick to fall asleep, now come on and let’s sleep away this jet lag.”

“I am so with you.”

We both got into bed and she laid her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. Leaning back into the plump pillows I smiled as she yawned and let her weight sink. She sunk into the bed and soon fell asleep, she seems so calm. I was able to close my eye sockets and go to sleep, I was glad to have her.

I can’t believe how long we had been together, I wanted to stay with her forever. She made me feel like I was worth life, that I had the right to feel bad. Together I felt like we could do anything, we could do whatever we want to do. We together were strong, and together I hope we will remain. I want to remain with her and keep her safe and be the best partner I could.

Finally, I could tell that sleep was getting to me, yawning I leaned into her to try and sleep. I find it hard to believe, how easy sleep catches up to me with her. She keeps me calm and let me escape the many, many years of nightmares and repeating time. She had freed me from my life of gray living and into a world of color.

(Sarah’s POV)

We awoke and ate now we were getting ready, me in the bathroom and Sans and Papyrus in the main room. We weren’t going to the ball, but we would be out in the city so we had to look well. I combed my hair and added some cute clips by my bangs. I had already gotten dressed in a cute flowing shirt and pair of tights and thigh-high boots with heels.

“Sarah, you almost did in there,” Sans asked I put on my owl necklace on.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go now,” I answered and opened the door and let him see me.

“Wow they really did fashion you up, you look wonderful.” He replied I chimed and pulled me out into the hall where the others were.

“Nice outfit you’re looking pretty cute.” Undyne chimed.

“Thanks, you two are looking nice too, you look like anime characters,” I replied.

“T-thanks.” Alphys thanked and Undyne cackled.

“Yeah, we always have to look our best here and show our love of human fashion!” Undyne laughed I giggle with her cackles.

“Now that you are here dear the humans will see us as more integrated into human society,” Toriel added.

“Don’t freak her out,” Sans stated I patted his shoulder.

“I’m okay, don’t worry I will show how much humans can get along with the monster, I can do that at least.” I cheered Toriel and Asgore smiled thankfully.

“We know you will do well my dear, no need to worry, you just being here and who you are is enough,” Asgore stated.

“Thank you, I am glad to be in Copenhagen what are we gonna do today,” I asked.

“We will be a tourist, my dear,” Toriel replied.

“Yay, let’s go explore!” I cheered.


	39. Pre-Ball

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.39~ Pre-Ball

I loved this city my favorite thing I saw today was a statue of the little mermaid. I took many pictures of it and me close to it and on it, Sans had laughed at my love of the mermaid figure. I told him on the way back the story of both the Disney film and the original grim tales version. Toriel told me she remembers hearing that story, she told me it had been about a love between a monster and a human. 

I asked her if mermaids were real, Undyne had cackled and pointed to herself. Apparently, she was part of the group of monster that humans called mermaids, so it had been true. I began to ask about a lot of mythological beings and found out that they were all based on monsters. 

I had been so giddy as we talked about things, the more I learned the more I was interested. This was so cool, the more I learned about monsters, the more I wanted to hear. We were now back at the lodge and I was on my PC chatting to people. I was talking to my bro telling him all I had seen and my friend Zuki, who was excited to hear I was in Copenhagen and now knew monsters. 

She had been wanting to know more about my monster partner since I first told her. Like me, she had magic in her background but all she could do was read aurae. When we were young he wished to have magic like mine, his father had been shocked by my magic skills. Zuki and his family were the few who knew about my magic from when I was young. 

He had been so happy to be here, now tomorrow was the new years eve ball, the night I was worried of. I think it was not as nerve wracking now that I was here. I knew a lot about Sans, and everyone else, they said I would do great tomorrow. I had a gorgeous gown and chunky hills, I wanted to look as good as I could, I had make-up to do and nails to paint. This was gonna be hard but I had to impress the world leaders and show how humans and monster can coexist.

(Sans’ POV)

I knew Sarah was nervous about tomorrow, we were watching one of her favorite comfort shows. Pap was already asleep as we with headphones and a dual audio plug watched this cute comedy sketch show. It was a funny show no doubt but I had learned she liked to watch this when she was nervous. Like before exams this was her favorite show to watch before heading to write an exam. 

Her love of this show I think came from cute character designs, the funny quick gags, and good characters. Nothing in this show was too extreme, it was fluff and humor from daily lives. This soothed her and made her laugh at the small things and took her mind of the hard stuff. It did the same for me, I couldn’t believe that tomorrow Sarah and I would be a nationally known couple. I wasn’t sure if I was prepared for the questions, I hope the media don’t go crazy on us.

Maybe I should warn Sarah about talking about magic, but I knew that Toriel and Asgore wanted to show the mages and monsters could be at peace now. Me and her being together and her being a mage would show the world how peaceful we were. I knew that the world needed this, I just preferred if we weren’t made world famous. 

Looking over I saw that Sarah's eyes were drooping and she was nearly asleep. I knew what to do I let the show continue till she fell asleep then remove the headphones and turn off the laptop. She leaned her into my shoulder and was soon snoring I waited a bit longer before taking off both of our headphones. Turning off the laptop I put it away and laid down next to her. Kissing her forehead, I let myself fall asleep too.

(Sarah’s POV) 

I woke up and began to get ready I was showered and in the cute outfit as I put out my make-up. Cleaning my face and moisturized it, now I was planning my makeup style. I was also picking out my jewelry and wearing my heels to get used to them for tonight. I heard a knock on the bathroom door, I guess it is time for breakfast.

“Sarah it’s time to go eat, you ready,” Sans stated I walked over and opened the door.

“Yep, I am all ready to let’s go eat I’m starving.” I chimed he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room.

“Don’t stress out too much, you’ll be perfect.” He soothed I nodded as we walked.

“I know I just want to make sure I look high-class for the ball,” I explained.

“You will look fine, I came to the first one in pink slippers hoodie and tee with a suit on it.” He joked I laughed at him.

“You would.” I chuckled.

“You bet, Mom is now big into dressing us all up to impress the human government. We can’t always run off novelty, we have to try to fit into their society.” I said.

“A novelty, that is harsh you are sentient beings.” 

“Yeah, but the government is still trying to adjust to having us.”

“I guess, still I don’t think of any of you as a novelty.”

“I know you don’t it someone like you that can sway them, and you being a mage will make them realize we are not out for revenge or war, all we want is peace.”

“I see, that makes sense, so I should be open about being a mage then.”

“Only if you feel comfortable.”

“I can do it; besides I want people to know more about mages.”

“You do?”

“Mages have been judged for so long, I want to show that we are normal and just as human as any other one.”

“I guess, you had to hide your magic for a long time.”

“Yes, I only knew one other person with any magic.”

“Really who?”

“My best friend from elementary and high school, his name is Uzuki he is transgender.”

“Uzuki is that the artist friend?”

“Yeah, back then he taught me all I knew about art.”

“He taught you well.”

“Yeah, we learned and drew and wrote together.”

“So what’s his magic.”

“He can read what we humans called aura’s or aka seeing soul colors.”

“Wow, that is all he has.”

“Yeah, but we practiced our magic together, his home was a safe haven for me and my magic.”

“I bet, his family approved of magic.”

“Yeah, he was half-native, and native people love magic and encourage it.”

“That is good, no wonder you learned so much on your own.”


	40. Ball Time

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.40~ Ball Time

I was wearing my ball gown it was beautiful and flattered my figure. I put my silver peace sign earrings and Chakra bracelet and gaudy necklace. This is it, I was going to be among the most elite people in the world. Me, a small-town country girl with past abuse and mental disorders. God, I have never felt so small then today, I am a mini ball of panic in a ball gown. Today was going to be rough I just know it, but I am determined.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door, I took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Sans he was dressed in a handsome tux with a blue vest and tie almost the same color of his magic. His coat and pants were charcoal black and his shirt white as snow. He took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. I turned to see Pap in a similar suit except his was accented with reddish orange. Also perched on his skull was fedora turning to Sans I noticed he had one on as well they both were black with white stripes. 

“Sarah, you look wonderful!” Pap cheered, I did a curtsey and spun around. 

“Ain’t she a beautiful lady, you are gonna knock their socks off.” Sans complimented.

“You two look very handsome, so when do we meet the others,” I asked.

“Undyne said she would come and knock on our door, actually I can hear her now.” Pap chimed, I could hear this thundering sound followed by loud knocks on the door. “Coming Undyne!”

Pap went to answer the door and Sans pulled me close to his side, I smiled and leaned into him. Undyne bursts in once the door opened she was in a kimono, under one arm was Alphys also in a kimono. I guess those two otaku’s couldn’t help themselves. Undyne sat Alphys down as she began to pat down Pap’s suit. 

“Wow, Sarah Tori really made you look like a princess,” Undyne called, I smiled.

“I love the kimono’s guys very fitting for you both,” I replied, she laughed heartily as Alphys approached us.

“Those are n-nice those t-things in your ears.” She stammered.

“Oh, these are just some peace earrings, bit different than my usual look,” I replied, she blushed.

“Earrings yeah, I am terrible remembering some human terms.” She confessed.

“Don’t feel bad, I mean I barely understand why we have these, and I have gotten these piercing three other times in my life,” I responded.

“Well we should be on our way to meet up with the others, don’t wanna be late, Metta is already there setting up,” Undyne ordered, we all nodded and followed her out of the room and to the grand hall of this hotel.

When we reached the main lobby I saw the others, everyone else looked great. Frisk wore a suit, Toriel a royal gown, and Asgore a royal suit. I didn’t feel as classy or royal as them but I couldn’t help but stand taller. I was surrounded by the people who were basically my second family. I would make them proud.

(Sans’ POV)

“Sans it is good to see you again?” President of the country south of our country.

“Good see you again Mr. President, I would like to introduce to my lovely partner Sarah, she is a human sorcerer.” I introduced, Sarah bowed her head before shaking her hand after letting mine go.

“It is good to meet a sorcerer and a monster together in harmony.” He commented.

“Humans and monster are not so different, we can integrate perfectly.” Sarah quipped. 

“What a new opinion, you are a very wise person.” He chimed, with that he left us.

“Now ladies and gentlemen and everyone in-between this is your fabulous host Mettaton with musician Napstablook would like to call you all over to the dance floor,” Mettaton called, everyone congregated on the dance floor.

“Come on Sans this is our time to shine.” Sarah cheered, I chuckled as we walked to the dance floor. “Now one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip.”

“Alright, now what babe?”

“We dance, follow me vertebae.”

I chuckled as she began to dance to the music, I followed her moves as we danced. I realized we were doing the dance the humans here called a waltz. When and where did she learn how to do such an upscale dance. I finally saw the camera flashes, Sarah seemed to lean and hide her face as photographers worked. 

(Sarah’s POV)

Sans went to go get us a cocktail each but as soon as he left the cameras and microphones arrived. They were spitting out question after question before I could even begin to answer. I was slowly being overwhelmed and I could feel myself begin to panic. 

“Miss, we heard that you are one of the few human sorcerers left, how does that affect your relationship?” one asked, everyone hushed up to hear my reply.

“Due to my magical capabilities, I had grown up hearing stories of monsters and magic. I wanted to meet the monsters, I knew that they were kind folk. Once I met Sans I wanted to hear what he was like and learn more magic. To be honest, monsters fit me more than humans.” I stated.

“Now we would like to know your name?” one questioned.

“My name… I am Sarah Mary Ch… R-Robertson.” I stammered, the last thing I need is them finding out my past.

“Give her some space to breathe.” Undyne yelled, she pushed past them and put a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t you have more pressing news to follow.”

The reporters slowly left I sighed in relief, that had reminded me of the day after the trail. I have regretted going public with it all once the camera’s arrived to question me. Like I wasn’t going through enough at the time. Undyne called over Alphys and gave me a slap on the back.

“Don’t let the photo braggers get you, they jump at anything, last year they had crowded us all and since you are a sorcerer they can’t hold back, just stand tall. You are killing it, keep it up, now where Sans go?” she stated, I saw Sans chatting with Alphys as they both approached.

“I think I would like a bit of fresh air, so many smells.” I excused, Undyne smiled as I walked out to the balcony Sans followed me.

“Did they hound you too much?” he asked, I took the drink he offered as I leaned on the balcony rail.

“You could say that I needed air, don’t like so many questions and probing, it makes me wanna disappear.”

“Something else is bothering you isn’t it?”

“Almost said my old name, last thing those reporters need is my past.”

“No shit, no exactly gonna make this go smoothly.” 

“I was fine with the pain. Of the beatings and all of the shame. I was fine ‘cause I thought that HE always cared about me until now. I was fine when it began. I could always stand up again and again. HE knew of my love. After all of these years HE’s never thought I’d know. It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? I won, and I left HIM, and HE called me, but I walked on. It’s over isn’t it? Why can’t I move on? Pride and Justice, Reinvention. Control, freedom, my ascension. Out from under his imprisonment, poison, pain, it was torturous. Who am I now in this world after this? Broken and scared of the pain long gone. What does it matter it’s already done? Now I’ve got to begin to move on. It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? I won, and I left HIM, and HE called me, but I walked on. It’s over isn’t it? Why can’t I move on? It’s over isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?” I sang into the crisp winter air, once I was done I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
“It’s alright to not be okay, we can stand out here as long as you need.” He soothed putting an arm around me.

I turned to lean into his chest, he sent our drinks aside and hugged me close rubbing my hair. I let myself cry as he held me close, I was glad to have him with me, he truly got me. First boyfriend I get is too perfect I can hardly believe it. I am safe with him and this family, I will never go back to that horribleness.

(Undyne’s POV)

I heard the song, what had she been singing about, I turned to Alphys who seemed in shock about everything. What did she mean about beatings, who had beaten her up? The rest of the lyrics seemed to refer to this guy who had done all of this to her. Who was it, who was HE?

“Maybe we shouldn’t have snooped,” Alphys stated.

“No, I think it best we heard it and not anyone else, keeping an eye out here was for the best.” I replied, “We’ll need to talk to them about this later.”

(Sarah’s POV)

We finished off the ball and we had all arrived back Toriel, Asgore and Frisk were the first to return to their rooms. I kept feeling like Undyne was looking at me, for what reason I wasn’t sure. Alphys next to her seemed very nervous, did they get hounded by reporters too? Sans was still holding my hand as a gentle reminder as I was here with him, not HIM.

“Hey Pap I on the way back I saw this cool trail around the inn, maybe you and Mettaton could take a walk before your brother calls you back,” Undyne suggested Pap seemed excited as Undyne gave Mettaton a look.

“That sounds lovely, means we can spend a bit more time together,” Mettaton replied, Pap nodded as the held hands.

“You two be good.” Sans teased, I chuckled as we waved off the couple.

“Sarah, I need to ask you who HE is, the one in that song you sang, the one from ‘Steven Universe’.” She questioned, I looked down, I had been wondering why she was leaning on the wall near the balcony doors.

“Let’s go to your guys' room,” I stated, they couple nodded and we followed them to their room.

“Sarah do you want me to explain.” Sans whispered, I shook my head.

“I have told it so many times, it is about time I began to speak of it again.” I replied in a hushed tone. 

We arrived at the room, the couple sat on the bed Undyne pointed to the bed across from them. By the looks of it, it seems we all had similar rooms. We sat down Sans still holding my hand as I took in a slow deep breath.

“The HIM I refer to in that song is my father. He was a very evil man, he beat me, starved, neglected, sexually assaulted me and much, much more. Any kind of abuse of torture you can think of he did to me at one point. My mom tried to get me help but the community took his side and nothing she did helped. After going to the law, I ended up raped and with a knife to throat a threat to kill me. I choose to forget what he did for many years once I remembered I charged him for my sisters’ sake and my own. He has been in jail for what he has done to me for a year or so now.” I explained.

“Your father raped you!” Undyne yelled.

“Yes the man that help conceive me raped and molested me for five years,” I stated, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. “My father wanted me dead, I was a sorcerer, his ex-wife daughter, a girl, someone he could abuse and control. Humans can be so cruel, and he walked free for many years. I am glad that I put him away that I found the courage to stand in front of a court and explain in detail all that he did.”

“Shit….” Undyne muttered.

“I can’t imagine how much that must have hurt….” Alphys added.

“I learned from a long age that blood means nothing, those closest can and will hurt you the worst, and be damned if I let HIM continue. HE can rot for all I care, HE took so much away from me included the siblings I helped raise. I not only lost them but my childhood, a brother, and a stepfamily who loved me. I will never show him mercy, he doesn’t deserve it.”


	41. She is an angel

Undertale: Sans’ New Hope  
Ch.41~ She is an angel

I never seen Sarah have any hatred in her eyes before, but I guess I was feeling hate a bit myself. I knew humans were capable of a lot of evil, but this was something new. What kind of father could do that, I could never think of Asgore ever even thinking someone could do this. To be honest I don’t think Asgore should know the truth.

“Can I ask that Asgore is not told this?” I stated, Sarah looked away shyly.

“He and Toriel already know, we had to tell them, Toriel was going make Sarah’s younger sisters presents but she can’t see them.” Sans explained, seems he handled it pretty well.

“I am sorry, I know it was hard for them to hear, but I couldn’t not tell them…” Sarah added.

“No, I get it, I was being a bit over worried Asgore didn’t do what I feared. So, I guess him knowing is alright.” I stated.

“Y-yes no need to apologize, I can o-only image how hard it must be for you.” Alphys said.

“It’s been almost fifteen years, plus I have been doing therapy for a few years now. I am almost done of my healing, I swore I wouldn’t let what he did ruin my life. I will not wallow in self-pity, I will move on, and in time these painful memories won’t hurt anymore and I’ll be glad I have them.” Sarah stated.

“I have heard that somewhere before…” I mumbled, Sarah giggled.

“It’s one of my favourite lines from an anime called Fruits Basket, it helped me through a lot of the hard stuff.” Sarah replied, oh yes, I remember that show.

“We should watch that together sometime.” I stated, she nodded her happy smile returning.

“I can show you guys so many, I think you two would love the show Steven Universe and me and you Undyne gotta watch Dragon Ball together.” Sarah chimed.

“Seems you feel better lovely.” Sans added.

“Positivity is one of my best qualities, there is always a silver lining, even in what happened, I wouldn’t be the same person or be as strong as I am without what happened.” Sarah explained.

“You are right there, you are one strong lady, I am glad we get to be your friends.” I cheered, Sarah hugged me picking me up a bit then did the same to Alphys.

“Friends forever.” Sarah exclaimed.

“Fuhuhuhuhuhu! Dang right, come here group hug!” I yelled, I pulled everyone into a hug laughing.

(Papyrus’s POV)

I arrived back at the door to our room, I could hear laughing, seems like they are having fun. Opening the door, I walked in and saw Sarah and Sans watching something. Sans waved me over trying to contain his laughter, walking over I saw this video of funny dancing bears.

“I guess that is a bit funny, is this why you two are laughing so hard.” I stated.

“Not just this, me and Sarah have been watching one of these ‘try not to laugh challenges’ we are failing they are too good. It started with a screaming mouse and now we got these floppy dancing bears. Sarah and I are having a riot.” Sans explained, Sarah looked up at me grinning.

“I got just the video for you Papy.” She chimed, she began to type her grin turning sinister.

(Sans’s POV)

We all sat on the bed laughing, this video playlist was killer. Even Papyrus was laughing at them, he does enjoy slapstick. Sarah is smiling like nothing bad had happened, she was amazing. I wish I could be like her, she turned to me and poked my nasal ridge, I chuckled. 

“We should probably head to bed, before we pull an all nightery, I am gonna get changed you two get ready.” She chimed.

“Sure love, time for bed Papy.” I replied, Pap smiled and raced to get ready as Sarah slipped into the bathroom.

“Sans hurry up and change.” Pap ordered, I snapped my fingers and I was ready for bed. “Lazy bones.”

“Tired from all the laughing, besides it was the fastest way to change.” I teased.

“Sans!” Sarah yelled, I raced to the bathroom to see her floating in purple.

“Woah, why are you hovering?” I asked, she glared at me.

“No idea, get me down! I hate thiiii…” she stated before she was thrown into the ceiling. “Ow…”

“Pap I need a hand!” I called, he raced in as I tried to pull her down with my own magic.

“Sarah! What is wrong?” Pap asked.

“Dunno, help me hold her down with magic.”

“Oh right, here Sarah now you can touch the ground.”

“How do I stop this?!” Sarah cried.

“No idea, come on just try and focus your magic back.” I advised.

“No crap, sorry Pap but really I can’t it’s like my magic isn’t mine.” Sarah stated.

“What do you mean not yours, it’s your color?”

“I know it is, but I can’t control it, wait, what is the moon doing?”

“The moon?”

“My Uncle told me a story that during certain lunar events magic can act on its own. Pap see if there is a rabbit shadow in the moon.”

“Will do!” Pap chimed, he ran off and Sarah began to hover without his aide. “There does look like a bunny shadow.” 

“Great, now can I remember the chant to cut off my magic.” She muttered.

“A chant?” I questioned.

“Humans sometimes need words to help form better magic, to cut my magic off I need to recite a spell but I can’t remember it.” She muttered.

“Pap mind going and getting Mom and Dad, they might be able to help.” I stated.

“On it! Wait Sarah I the Great Papyrus will be right back with aide.” He called racing out.

“Never knew this happened.” I said.

“Apparently it only happens every decade, my great grandmother was about my age when this happened to her. Maybe this means human shouldn’t have magic.” Sarah added.

“No way you are meant to have magic, for monsters we can lose control of our magic in our preteen years.” I soothed.

“Really?” she asked, I nodded.

(Toriel’s POV)

We entered the room, I saw Sarah floating in the air with Sans keeping her steady with his magic. Asgore walked over and used his magic to put her back to her feet. I walked over and knelt before her, I didn’t think humans still suffered from this.

“Do you know how to stop this?” Sarah pleaded.

“Yes, thankful me and Tori have seen this before, humans like you can’t handle the amount of magic sometimes and human can have all the magic of a monster.” Asgore explained.

“Don’t worry I know what to say, it’s an ancient chant, now say this with me Sarah. Ego sum, et homo malus nec monstrum, sed hoc est magicae.”

“Ego sum, et homo malus nec monstrum, sed hoc est magicae.” Sarah stated, I saw the purple fade as her eyes shut she opened them and her eyes had turned purple.

“I did it, no more floating!” Sarah cheered.

“Sarah look in the mirror.” I stated, she turned and saw herself and gasped, then I saw two wings fly from her back to each of her sides.

“Wings?! And my eyes…” Sarah cried, Tori put a hand to her shoulder.

“My dear, you are what you human used to call angels, seems you have monster in you.” She soothed.

“An angel, tell me I can hide the wings, these feel weird.” Sarah asked, Tori patted her head.

“Focus and they will retreat, but now when you use magic you will turn into this.” Tori explained.

“Ok, I think I can do this.” She muttered her eyes closed and the wings went back into her back and her night shirt had holes.

“My eyes are still purple.”

“From now on this will be your eye color.”

“This will be hard to explain…”

“Don’t worry we got this.” I added.

“Thanks Sans, guess I know why I can do magic like you.” She joked.

“Indeed, now it’s best we all head to bed, we can discuss this tomorrow.” Tori said, we nodded, this was so new to me, I thought I knew all there was about magic…. Guess not…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a reuploading of my story of the same name from Fanfiction.net.


End file.
